Una semana sin mamá
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: Escenas de la familia Briefs Son (Pan y Trunks) ADVERTENCIA:LEMON EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Una pelinegra arropaba a su pequeño saiyajin de ojos azules, ya era la hora de dormir.

-Amor, en la madrugada saldré de viaje y no estaré. – le dijo Pan a su pequeño hijo. - Así que mientras mami no está. Te portas bien ¿Sí?

-¿A dónde vas mami? – le preguntó su hijo de cuatro años y medio mientras veía a su madre recoger los libros de su cama, la misma que tenía un cobertor con su equipo de futbol favorito: El real Madrid.

-Amor. – dice la esposa de uno de los hombres más poderosos y ricos del mundo entero tratando de razonar con su unigénito hijo pequeño. - Iré a New York pero haré todo lo posible por estar aquí pronto contigo.

El niño hace un puchero tratando de que su madre se lo lleve al viaje, pero aun en su tierno conocimiento de lo que es el mundo sabe que ella irá a trabajar y que no puede llevarlo. Así que se acomoda en su sitio debajo de la sábana y se acurruca con las mantas.

Siempre que su mamá va a ir de viaje siempre le avisa, esa es una de las cosas que más ama de su mami, eso y que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero, la más buena también, la más dulce y que siempre huele a vainilla, los besitos que le da siempre huelen a fresa y siempre le lee cuentos antes de dormir, eso es lo que más ama de ella.

-Llévame. – dice el niño en un vano intento porque ella acceda. La pelinegra por el caso contrario, con gusto lo llevaría, pero hay impedimentos: No es un viaje de placer y ella regresará en una semana.

Nunca se había alejado tanto de su familia, pero su proyecto de investigación se presentaría en una exposición de feria científica en New York y no podía faltar, ella era la líder.

-Amor. – dice acostándose a un lado de su hijo, como siempre hace cuando le lee, eso lo hace sentirse tranquilo, eso siempre lo hace adormecerse. – Escucha. – dice por enésima vez la pelinegra. - mami tiene que ir a trabajar para la compañía de papá, y es muy importante para mi investigación. Prometo traerte algo ¿Te parece? – intenta negociar con su hijo.

-Yo quielo ir contigo. Mami llévame. – suplica el niño. "Tan mollera dura como su padre" Se dice la pelinegra.

-No se puede Dornan, son reglas de la empresa y tengo que cumplirlas. Además recuerda que tus abuelitos Goku y Vegeta vendrán mañana a entrenarte, así que ya sabes, a él le molesta que no entrenes. No quieres decepcionarlos ¿No es así?

-No, a abueitos Vegeta y Goku, no.

Eso parece convencerlo, Pan sabe que su hijo adora a sus abuelos, en especial porque de ellos aprende muchas técnicas nuevas. Los imita y siempre trata de esforzarse al máximo por aprender todo lo que pueda, aun y a su corta edad ya ha aumentado sus poderes. Y los adultos en clara recompensa por el esfuerzo del pequeño, siempre le dan dulces o entre los tres comen su merecido festín saiyajin.

-¿Vas a venil lápido mami? – le pregunta su bebé de ojos azulados.

-Sí cielo, verás que apenas me desocupe yo vengo volando para estar contigo. – ofrece la pelinegra abrazando más a su hijo. – Mi dulce bebé. – dice depositando un tierno beso en toda su cabecita de dulce olor a bebé.

-Que no soy un bebé, mami. Yo soy un nino gande. – dice su pequeño testarudo tan firme como no le da su edad ni su talla.

-Ya entendí, Dornan. Ya entendí. – dice al niño. – Pero para mami nunca dejarás de ser el bebé.

-¿Mami?

-¿Qué pasa Dornan?

-¿Es una pomesa? – vuelve a preguntar el pequeño. - ¿Volveás plonto?

-Por supuesto que sí Dornan. – le contesta Trunks acabando de llegar a la habitación. - ¿Conociendo a tu madre lo dudas? – le pregunta al pequeño que le ha sonreído cuando lo ha visto llegar.

Para Trunks siempre es una vista perfecta lo que ve, a su esposa y a su hijo acostados cómodamente en su hogar.

-Hola papi. – le saluda el pequeño encogiéndose en su sitio pero muy emocionado de ver a uno de sus tanto héroes, llegar. -No, pero quielo ir con ella, papi. – le refuta el pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

Aquel niño es de iguales características a él, y el mayor solo puede sonreírle a su hijo, da un breve vistazo a su esposa que le dice con su mirada: Ayúdame con esto.

-No puedes Dornan, mamá irá a trabajar, así que esta semana te quedarás conmigo. – le dice el Patriarca de la familia Briefs Son. – Además, la abuela Bulma me llamó y dijo que vendrá mañana, dijo que tiene un regalo para ti.

\- ¿Pala mí? – pregunta el niño pequeño con todo el entusiasmo en su voz.

-Sí Dornan, abuelita Bulma dijo que le ayudaste mucho el otro día en el laboratorio, así que te dará un regalo.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Abueita Bulma es la mejol! Sí, sí, sí, sí!

-Tranquilo Dornan. – dice su mamá divertida por ver a su hijo tan emocionado saltando encima de la cama.

-Entonces ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Dornan? – le pregunta su papá. Sabe cómo ganarse a su hijo.

-Sí papi ¿Seá como el día de hombes? – le pregunta, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que durante el día de hombres Trunks lo lleva a entrenar con su papá o cualquier cosa que Dornan quiera hacer, especialmente porque Trunks no goza de todo el tiempo del mundo que quisiera, así que decidió darle un día especial a Dornan, en el cual, ellos podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

Para él, basta con ver el rostro de felicidad en la cara de su primogénito cuando él le informa el día, y aunque Dornan cuenta con tan solo cuatro años y medio, nunca olvida ni por un instante las noches que faltan para que llegue el día de hombres. Al ser su único hijo, Trunks le quiere compartir el mayor tiempo posible con él.

Para Dornan el día de hombres es como navidad, él se siente feliz al saber que su papá saca tiempo de dónde muchas de las veces no tiene para estar con él, solos ellos dos o en compañía de sus abuelos. Siempre lo lleva a comer un helado, a entrenar, a comprar juguetes, en el yate a pescar en altamar, a visitar a Dende o simplemente escucha y responde muchas de las preguntas que él le suele preguntar a su papá, ya que, su papá lo sabe todo.

-Sí, Dornan, así será. – contesta Trunks ajeno a los pensamientos que pasan por la pequeña cabecita de su hijo.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! – el pequeño sabe que su padre lo consiente, aunque no siempre consigue lo que quiere, ya que su padre le pone límites, que él con frecuencia rebasa, ya que él es de igual mollera dura que su padre.

-Por Kamisama. – Pan solo atina a reírse. - Ustedes dos son tal para cual. – dice divertida – Bueno amor, es hora de dormir, ven campeón. – lo toma de la mano y lo ayuda a acostarse de nuevo en la cama. – Ahora a dormir. Mami te ama. – le dice dejando otro beso en su frente. – Duerme Dornan.

-¿Papi manana me llevalas a tu tabajo? –le pregunta a su papá que lo está arropando en las sábanas y ha bajado la intensidad de la luz.

Él le ha prometido que lo llevará al día siguiente al trabajo, no quería dejarlo en casa con Aby, así que lo llevaría a la oficina. Se lo había prometido hace una semana y al niño no se le olvidaba. Trunks sabía que a su hijo le gustaba ir a la empresa, siempre decía que su oficina era gigantesca y él se enorgullecía al saberse el héroe de su pequeña copia con cabello negro.

-Sí Dornan, así que ahora duerme.

-Si papi.

-Descansa Hijo. – le dice de igual manera besando su frente y arropándolo nuevamente, mientras su esposa estaba esperando porque él saliera de la habitación.

-Tendrás mañana un gran día Sr. Briefs. – le dijo de manera cariñosa pasando un brazo por sus hombros una vez que él salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Pan realmente tuvo que elevar el brazo para abrazarlo, ya que Trunks era más alto que ella, pero el hecho de que ella estuviese usando tacones le ayudó demasiado para compensar en algo su estatura.

-Ya lo creo. – dijo su esposo en cambio pasando un brazo por su cintura. – Dornan está muy emocionado.

-Sí. Le encanta tu oficina. – le contestó su esposa. – Por cierto. Aun no comes ¿Cierto? – Preguntó a sabiendas que su esposo no lo ha hecho.

-No. – respondió su esposo y Pan solo pudo felicitarse mentalmente.

Comprobado. Pan lo sabía desde el inicio. Él aún no había comido.

-Bueno, ven vamos a comer. – le dijo y juntos caminaron hacia el comedor.

-¿Tú aún no cenaste? – le pregunta él, Pan ya debió haber cenado, son más de las 10 de la noche.

-Te esperé para comer juntos. – le contesta. – Acompañé a Dornan, pero…nadie debe comer solo. – dice ella dándole una sonrisa, a lo que su esposo solo puede tomar su mano y besar los nudillos de esa mujer a quien a ama con todo su corazón.

-Buenas noches Sr. Briefs. – saluda Aby interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja y dejando platos de comida en la mesa, en donde ellos comieron a gusto.

-No quiero que Dornan coma muchos dulces. – le advirtió la pelinegra acostándose en su lado derecho de la cama matrimonial tamaño King.

-No soy yo al que deberías decirle eso, sino a todos los que lo rodean. Debes saber que los dulces le llueven. – le dice su esposo.

-Es por eso que te estoy diciendo que vigiles que no coma muchas golosinas.

-Lo haré Pan. – le dijo su esposo atrayéndola hacia sí para abrazarla. – Ahora durmamos. – le dijo. – En unas horas te vas.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien, Trunks? Nunca me he ido tanto tiempo. –le dijo Pan sumamente preocupada, el tiempo máximo que se había ido lejos de casa no rebasaba la hora record de 1 día, pero ahora, una semana.

Kamisama, ni ella misma sabía cómo iba a aguantar sin ver un día a su angelito.

– Recuerda que Dornan está en la edad de los porqué así que tienes que contestarle todo lo que pregunte, así sea cansino. Tenle paciencia – recomendó su esposa. – Pero….ah….- dejó su maleta en el suelo de la sala y se giró para ver a su esposo que venía pisándole los talones. – Trunks….quizá…yo…

-Ni lo pienses, tienes que ir, es tu trabajo. – dijo su esposo al adivinar sus intenciones. - Ve, yo me haré cargo de todo, además, no trabajaré el miércoles e iré a casa de tus padres con Dornan.

-Trunks…- el peli lila se acercó a su esposa.

-Esto es importante para ti. – le dijo pasando sus brazos por su cintura. – Ve nena.

-Es que…nunca me había alejado tanto de Dornan.

-Todo estará bajo control, Pan. No te preocupes por nada.

-Sres. Briefs. Todo está listo. – decía el hombre vestido con un conjunto deportivo interrumpiendo a la pareja.

-Sí Sack, solo un momento, por favor.

-Esperaré fuera Sra. Briefs. – el hombre reverenció y regresó por donde vino.

-Me voy. – la morena depositó un delicado beso en su esposo. – Cuida de Dornan. Cielo.

-Lo haré nena, tú también cuídate y éxitos. – le dijo dándole una nalgada a su esposa quien no podía creer lo que hizo y solo atinó a sonreír de medio lado.

-Me las pagarás a mi regreso. – le amenazó, señalándole son el dedo índice.

-Ya veremos. – le contestó su esposo.

-Lo haré Sr. Briefs. – le estaba jurando prácticamente que cobraría venganza por la nalgada. - Ah, te llamaré apenas llegue. – dijo ella con una sonrisa a medias en el rostro. - Dejé el helado favorito de Dornan en la nevera, y dale mis besos de buenas noches a Dornan, cada noche. – dijo Pan. La morena miró su reloj y supo que su avión despegaría a las 2:40 a. m, tenía diez minutos para llegar. – Adiós Trunks.

Dicho eso la mujer había salido con dirección al aeropuerto y había tomado el avión con rumbo a Estados Unidos.

En cambio, en la casa Briefs, un peli lila se dirigía al cuarto de su hijo de cuatro años para dormir con él, acomodándose entre las sábanas y abrazando a su pequeña copia se quedó dormido.

-Papi. Papi. Despielta.

-¿Qué quieres Dornan? – preguntó el mayor aun con los ojos cerrados, tratando de volver a retomar su sueño.

-Ya amaneció, despielta de una vez. – dijo su hijo con un tono autoritario. Era oficial, ese enano como le decía de cariño, no solo había sacado su físico sino también su carácter poco paciente.

-Ya, Ya Dornan. – respondía el mayor medio sonámbulo aún. – Estoy….- dio un profundo bostezo. – Ya estoy despierto. – dijo.

-Sí papi, tu pometiste que me llevalías a tu tabajo. Vamos – le dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamos Dornan. – dijo el mayor cuando logró despertarse del todo. El despertarse temprano también había sido otra de las cosas que de él había heredado. – Hay que ir a trabajar. – se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose de la cama y siguiendo al niño a través de la habitación.

-Sí papi, pelo antes vamos a banarnos. – dijo el niño muy emocionado, ya desvistiéndose a medio camino.

-Claro, sí. – dijo el hombre detrás de él, agachándose para recoger las prendas esparcidas por el suelo.

-Mami siemple pone muchas bulbujas en la tina ¿Me las pones papi?

-Claro que sí Dornan. Ven, vamos a darnos una ducha.

-Tállame la espalda papi. – le dijo su pequeña replica casi exacta. Estaban dándose un baño en la tina del cuarto de su "niño grande" como él quería que le llamaran. – toma la esponja. – le dijo dándolo una esponja mientras él jugaba con un barco que realmente expulsaba agua por el cañón.

-¿Así? – le decía el mayor Briefs mientras pasaba la esponja por la espalda blanquecina de su hijo.

Quien creyera que Trunks Briefs estaría en esas.

Bañándose con su hijo.

-Sí papi. – dijo el niño entretenido con su barco de "juguete". Regalo de su abuela Bulma.

-Listo, ya estás limpio. – le dijo el mayor.

-Falta. – dijo el niño. – Falta mi cuello.

-Está bien Sr. Briefs. – le contestó divertido su papá. – Solo no me despida. – le dijo a su hijo. "Realmente este enano puede ser muy mandón" pensó el peli lila.

-Ahola yo a ti papi. – se ofreció el menor tomando la esponja en sus manos y pasándola por su cara. – Papi tu balba me pica. – dijo entre risas el pequeño. - ¿Pol qué te clía la barba papi? – preguntó el menor y Trunks recordó el consejo de su esposa "Está en la edad de los porqué así que tenle paciencia"

-Porque yo soy un adulto.

-Peo yo soy un niño gande y a mí no me clece. – dijo razonando el primogénito de Trunks.

-Es que yo soy un adulto, Dornan. Tú eres un niño. – intentó razonar con su hijo.

-Peo mami también es una aduta y a ella no le clece. – dijo su hijo dejándolo con la boca abierta. Definitivamente ese enano era muy inteligente.

-Bueno. – su hijo quería respuestas inteligentes, él le daría respuestas inteligentes. – Se debe a las hormonas. – le dijo. – Bueno, verás, mami es una mujer y….tú y yo somos hombres.

-Sí papi. Eso lo sé, peo ¿Lo de la balba?

-A eso voy Dornan. – "Contéstale todo, así sea cansino" le había dicho su esposa. – Bueno, las mujeres producen estrógeno y los hombres testosterona, es por esa razón que a mami no le cría la barba y a mí sí.

-Ah. – dijo el niño asimilando la información. – Wow. – dijo sorprendido. – Eres muy inteligente papi.

Trunks solo sonrío orgulloso ante el alago de su hijo.

-¿Entendiste Dornan?

-Sí papi. – respondió. – peo….

-¿Qué pasa Dornan?

-Papi ¿Qué son holmonas? – preguntó con los ojitos llenos de curiosidad.

-Bueno….ah…

-Dime papi. – "Pan tiene razón, es un enano muy curioso" se dijo a sí mismo. – Dime.

-Bueno….

Después de cientos de preguntas como:

¿Po qué si te cotas la balba, te sigue cliando, papi?

¿Po que tenes que ponelte loción?

¿Puedo ponelmela yo?

Al fin después de sus respectivas contestaciones, ambos hombres Briefs habían salido a cambiarse de ropa. Dornan había insistido en vestirse solo, así que Trunks le dejó en la cama, la ropa que habría de ponerse.

-Sr. Briefs, buenos días. – saludó una Aby detrás de la isla de la cocina viendo llegar a su pequeño jefe.

-Hola Aby. – le devolvió el saludo muy feliz el más pequeño de la casa quien había llegado dando saltos de alegría. - ¿Hiciste hot cakes pala mí? – preguntó emocionado, ella solo asintió y Dornan voló para alcanzar su lugar en la isla de la cocina, sin esperar más jaló una de las silla y se sentó aguardando el momento en el que devoraría su comida.

Ante los hechos, la mujer rubia solo pudo sonreír sumamente divertida por la situación del menor, vestido con un jean color negro, una camiseta en color gris claro y unos zapatos patinetas Adidas negros con las líneas blancas. El cabello con peinado en punta y un reloj en su manito izquierda.

Quiero verme como papi, había dicho el niño, y Trunks no pudo negársele el colocarle el reloj.

-Wow, Aby, esto está lico. – dijo el niño casi salivando por ver su plato de comida.

-Lo que sea para ti, Dornan. – le dijo la mujer sonriéndole al tierno niño que ella había visto crecer. – Mira. – colocó en el plato más torticas, le añadió fruta picada y dibujó una carita feliz encima de la primera tortica. – Bueno provecho Dornan. – le dijo, pero el niño no empezó a comer. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó la carita? – preguntó.

-No es eso, Aby. – el menor le devolvió una sonrisa. – Es que mi papi todavía no viene y mi mami me ha dicho que tenía que esperar para desayunar juntos. – dijo el niño.

Aby solo pudo reír enternecida con la actitud de ese dulce angelito. Cada día que pasaba la inocencia de ese niño la sorprendía de verdad.

-Uno, dos, tles, cuatlo…. – el niño había empezado a contar los trocitos de frutilla y piña que ella había colocado alrededor de los hot cakes. – quince. Aby. – dijo muy emocionado. – Hay quince flutas. – dijo el niño sin dejar de ver su plato.

-Así es Dornan. – le dijo ella cuando comprobó que el niño había contado bien. – pero no son frutas son trocitos. – le explicó.

-Tlocitos. – repitió el niño.

-Buenos días Aby. – saludó el mayor Briefs. Entrando a la cocina – Veo que Dornan ya está ansioso por comer. –dijo viendo a su pequeño hijo ya sentado en la mesa y solo esperando a por su padre para desayunar.

-Buenos días. Enseguida le sirvo Sr. Briefs.

-Gracias Aby.

-Buen provecho Sr. Briefs. – dijo Aby colocando el plato de su jefe en la isla de la cocina.

-Gracias Aby, a ver, a comer Dornan. – no tuvo que repetirlo otra vez y Dornan ya se encontraba devorando el segundo hot cake, de los doce que le había preparado Aby.

Después de desayunar se pusieron en marcha rumbo a C.C. A Dornan siempre le sorprendía el tamaño de la construcción, era enorme para alguien como él.

-Él está bien… - contestó Trunks por teléfono. -Te lo paso. Dornan, es mamá. – le pasó el celular. .

-Hola Mami – saludó Dornan muy feliz.

-Hola mi amor. – le contestó su mamá al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Cómo despertaste Dornan? ¿Bien?

-Sí, mami.

-¿Ninguna novedad?

-Papi se quedó dolmido. – dijo siendo honesto con su mamá. "Traidor" pensó el peli lila.

-Ah ¿Sí?

-Sí, mami. – afirmó Dornan.

-¿Tú papi te bañó?

-Sí.

-Muy bien mi bebé. – dijo ella enternecida con la voz de su bebé. – Ese es mi bebé.

-Que soy un niño gande, mami. – corrigió. - Hoy vine a tabajar con papi. – dijo muy firme.

-Ya entendí Sr. Briefs. – le contestó su mamá. – Vaya a trabajar con su padre.

-Sí, mami. Tabajale mucho.

-Te amo bebé.

-Nino gande. – sentenció su hijo. – yo tamben mami.

-Te llamo más tarde Dornan. Pórtate bien. – le dijo.

-Sí mami.

-Dale mi saludo a papá. – dijo la morena.

-Sí.

Sin decir nada más, Pan colgó el celular.

-¿Qué te dijo mami, Dornan? – le preguntó su padre.

-Ah, dijo que me poltala bien. – dijo el niño. – Y que te saludala.

-Envió saludos. Dornan. Envió saludos. – corrigió su papá, divertido por la situación.

-Ah, sí eso. – dijo el niño.

-Sr. Briefs. Llegamos. – dijo Sack anunciando que habían llegado a la entrada principal.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron rumbo al ascensor.

A medida que pasaban por el Hall de la empresa la gente reverenciaba ante Trunks y su hijo, lo mismo sucedió cuando llegaron al último piso, los empleados reverenciaban ante el pequeño, pero no muy lejos en el futuro el posible nuevo jefe.

-Buenos días Sr. Briefs.

-Hola Madelyn. – le contestó Trunks.

-Buenos días Dornan. – le saludó la peli roja al pequeño, quien solo reverenció ante ella.

-Buenos días Srta. Scoot. – dijo el niño muy educado.

La peli roja nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por la ternura y educación que mostraba el pequeño a tan corta edad.

-Ah, Sr. Briefs, lo están esperando en la sala de juntas. – le informó a Trunks.

-Sí, enseguida. Por favor Madelyn, lleva a Dornan a mi oficina. – le pidió. – Ahora. Dornan. – se dirigió a su hijo pequeño, quien solo lo miró obediente. – Has lo que Madelyn diga ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí papi. – contestó el niño.

-Sr.

-Cuida de Dornan. – le pidió a la peli roja y se dirigió a la sala de juntas en donde ya lo esperaban.

-¿Cómo has estado Dornan? – le preguntó ella al pequeño.

-Muy bien Madelyn. – dijo el niño. - ¿Cómo etas tu?

-También muy bien. – respondió ella enternecida con la simpatía que desprendía el pequeñín. - Dornan. ¿Sabes? Tu mami me contó que te gustan los pastelillos de té verde ¿Quieres uno?

-¡Sí! – contestó el niño pequeño. - ¡Sí por favor! ¿Me dalas uno? – preguntó con sus ojitos resplandecientes.

-Sí. – le sonrío la peli roja. - Entonces ven conmigo. – lo tomó de la mano. – iremos por tu pastelillo.

El niño fue con ella dando pequeños saltos de alegría, en la cafetería ella le dio de comer su merecido bocadillo. Muchos a decir verdad.

Aquel niño realmente era una dulzura, era muy obediente e inteligente, en ese corto periodo de tiempo, Madelyn tuvo que contestar muchas preguntas.

Realmente el pequeño Dornan estaba feliz de pasar un día entero con su padre en la oficina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-Sra. Briefs. Magnífica exposición.

-Ah, pero que… - una pelinegra reconoce la voz de esa persona, trata de ubicarla con la vista y después de unos segundos, la encuentra allí parada en medio de la multitud. - ¡Andy! – dice Pan muy feliz, al ver a su amiga. Siempre han estado en contacto por medio de internet. – Por Kamisama, se supone que yo iba a darte la sorpresa. – le dice a la recién llegada.

-En esta ocasión fui yo. – responde la rubia amiga de Pan. Después de un beso en la mejilla y un breve abrazo ambas mujeres acordaron ir a tomar unas copas en el bar del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la exposición y en donde Pan se hospedaba, pero Pan tomó agua, asegurando que no quería ir ebria a la exposición del día siguiente.

-Y este… - dice la peli negra mientras le muestra fotos de su pequeño angelito Dornan. – Esta fue cuando cumplió tres años. Debiste haberlo visto, estaba muy feliz, y le encantó el regalo que le enviaste.

-Menos mal. – dice Andy con un vaso de whisky en la mano. - mi pequeño sobrino luce muy bien, no puedes negar que es la copia de su padre. - Dice la rubia enternecida mientras el dedo de Pan sigue deslizándose por la pantalla del teléfono.

-Así es Andy, ah, no eres la primera que lo dice, muchos me lo han dicho. – comenta Pan sonriente, dejando el teléfono en la mesa. – Pero ¿Cómo has estado Andy? Hace mucho que no vas a la casa. Dornan ha preguntado por ti.

-He estado ocupada, ya sabes, la empresa absorbe todo mi tiempo, dale mis disculpas a mi sobrino.

-Lo haré. Dime ¿Qué tal con Drake?

-Ah. – Andy solo atina a girar su silla en torno a Pan. - él y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo, ya sabes. – se encoje de hombros a manera de disculpa. – Es que….ah, estoy confundida con respecto a él.

-Pero ¿Por qué? – le pregunta Pan. Hasta donde ella sabía, ellos tenían una relación por demás estable. - ¿Dónde está la mujer que me decía que debía tomar las cosas como vinieran?

-Aquí. – dice Andy cansina. – Pero es que…..bueno, no sé qué me pasa.

Al ver a su mentora en ese estado, Pan le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Qué te parece tomarte unos días de vacaciones conmigo ¿Eh? Ven conmigo a Japón, pasas unos días con Dornan, y luego sí que te decides a hacer lo que quieras hacer.

-Lo pensaré Pan, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Después de una amena plática, ambas mujeres decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir, allí eran las once de la noche en New York, lo que significaba que en Japón debían ser las nueve de la mañana. Seguramente Trunks ya estaría en el trabajo y Dornan estaría con él. Pan decidió llamarlo así que le marcó, Trunks no tardó mucho tiempo en contestar.

-Hola amor. – le saludó ella. - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien nena, dime ¿Despierta a estas horas?

-Sí, me encontré con Andy, pero ahora ¿Cómo está Dornan?

-Muy bien, está aquí, estamos yendo con dirección a la oficina.

-Pásamelo por favor.

-Enseguida nena. – le contestó su esposo.

-Hola Mami – Le saludó su hijo y Pan solo se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama. Ya extrañaba a su bebé.

-Hola mi amor. – le contestó ella. - ¿Cómo despertaste Dornan? ¿Bien?

-Sí, mami. – dijo muy feliz su hijo.

-¿Ninguna novedad?

-Papi se quedó dolmido. – soltó el pequeñín, ella solo pudo sonreír divertida, seguramente Trunks estaba refunfuñando en este momento.

-Ah ¿Sí? – le preguntó a su hijo.

-Sí, mami. – afirmó Dornan.

-¿Tú papi te bañó? – le preguntó, ya se imaginaba a esos dos, en especial a Dornan.

-Sí.

-Muy bien mi bebé. Ese es mi bebé.

-Que soy un niño gande, mami. – corrigió él y Pan no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, no tenía remedio, Dornan era igual de testarudo que su padre. - Hoy vine a tabajar con papi. – dijo muy firme el pequeño

-Ya entendí Sr. Briefs. – le contestó ella. – Vaya a trabajar con su padre.

-Sí, mami. Tabajale mucho.

-Te amo bebé.

-Nino gande. – sentenció su hijo. – yo tamben mami.

-Te llamo más tarde Dornan. Pórtate bien. – le dijo.

-Sí mami.

-Dale mi saludo a papá.

-Sí.

-Y también…. – La llamada se colgó. La Pelinegra miró la pantalla, y se dio cuenta que la batería del mismo se había acabado.

Se acomodó en la cama y se arropó, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza e intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Así que acomodó dos de las almohadas a cada lado de su cuerpo y las abrazó.

-Buenas noches mis amores. – dijo y se durmió.

-Papi ¿Qué es esto?

-Son cifras Dornan, tengo que revisarlas.

-Ah. Papi tabajas mucho. – le dijo el pequeñín viendo las cifras en la pantalla digital. – Papi ¿Yo tamben podle hacel esto?

-Sí. Claro que sí hijo. Es más….

-Sr. Briefs. – habló Madelyn por el intercomunicador. – La señora Son acaba de llegar de viaje, dijo que lo espera en su oficina. – dijo Madelyn.

-Ah, enseguida.

-¿Abueita Videl llegó? – preguntó el pequeño.

-No Dornan, Bra regresó, ven, vamos a verla.

-Sí. – dijo el niño muy emocionado por ver a su tía, ella había salido de viaje hace una semana, ya estaba ansioso por verla, ya que siempre que su tía iba de viaje, siempre le traía regalos.

-Trunks. – saludó ella cuando vio entrar a su hermano.

-¡Hola tía! – saludó el niño corriendo para abrazar a su tía.

-Hola mi amor. – lo enroscó en sus brazos. – Ah, cuidado Dornan. – dijo tomando su abultado vientre en sus manos. – Dormilón ya te sintió. – dijo cuándo su bebé le pateo.

-Lo siento tía. – dijo el niño.

-No te preocupes cielo. De todas maneras, dormilón se habría despertado. - llamó la esposa de Goten Son a su un vientre abultado de cuatro meses y medio, ya faltaba poco para tener a su primer hijo en sus brazos.

-Bra. – le llamó su hermano. – No debiste venir, tenías que descansar. – le dijo.

-No, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, no puedo darme ese lujo, al menos no por ahora. Luego ya me daré la licencia por muchos días, eh, ya te lo advierto. – dijo Bra divertida a lo que su hermano solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé Bra, pero… - intentó replicar él pero se dio cuenta que ella no capitularía.

-Ya te escuchas como Goten. Trunks. – dijo la peli azul dándose la vuelta para poner los ojos en blanco, sabía que su hermano no soportaba eso. - estoy embarazada no enferma, si me siento cansada te lo diré ¿De acuerdo? – dijo ella dando por terminada la conversación.

-De acuerdo. – dijo el peli lila, dándose por vencido con su hermana.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Dornan? – llamó al pequeño.

-¿Sí tía? – dijo el pequeño enfrente de ella.

-Te traje algo. – dijo ella metiendo la mano en su bolsa, de donde sacó una cápsula, al lanzarla al piso, muchas cajitas de golosinas aparecieron.

-¡Dulces! ¡Gracias Tía! – le dijo el pequeñín emocionado y tomando todos los dulces entre sus brazos.

-De nada corazón. – dijo ella viendo la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Dornan. Esa pequeña criaturita se había ganado su corazón. Siempre que lo veía se preguntaba si su hijo se vería como él.

Bra y Goten se habían casado hace dos años, para todos fue una sorpresa el que ellos formalizaran su relación, pero todo había salido muy bien, al menos, Vegeta no había matado a Goten, porque dentro de sí, y es algo que nadie nunca sabrá, no consideraba que su hija se casara con alguien común y corriente como un humano, y para él, no había mejor postor que Goten, si bien era cierto, era el hijo de su eterno rival y amigo, eso no le restaba que era un guerrero notable, alguien casi digno de casarse con la princesa saiyajin, pero nunca nadie sería lo suficiente para ella. Al menos en el pensamiento del padre de la misma.

De modo que, ahora Bra estaba embarazada de un niño, el periodo de gestación era el mismo por el que Pan había pasado, y al igual que Dornan, su hijo ya mostraba interés por la pelea, cosa que a su padre le agradaba y mucho. Solo se preguntaba a quién se parecería más, si a su padre Vegeta, como lo era Dornan, por el cabello negro en punta, o por azares del destino, se pareciera al Señor Goku.

Ya podía oír refunfuñar a su padre de ser cierto lo último. Todos al parecer, esperaban lo mismo, a quién se parecería dormilón, como así le había llamado a su bebé, pero solo en cuestión de días, lo sabrían.

Tendría sus ojos o los de Goten, eso era lo que ella más preguntaba. Dornan tenía los ojos de su hermano, su bebé ¿Con qué color de ojos nacería?

-Están muy licos, glacias tía.

-Me alegra Dornan. – dijo ella sentándose en su silla de vicepresidencia.

-Ah, Bra, no creo que haya sido una buena idea. – comentó Trunks. – Dornan no debe comer muchos dulces.

-Déjame consentir a mi sobrino, Trunks. Además, un poco de dulces no le hará daño.

-Te la arreglarás con Pan luego. – le dijo Trunks.

-Ten por seguro que ella me perdonará. – Bra le restó importancia al asunto. – Ah, tenemos que hablar de Singapur.

-Sí.

Empezaron su reunión, mientras Dornan comía sus dulces.

-Papi ¿Puedo il con tío Goten?

-Sí, ve hijo. – le dio permiso.

-Ya regleso. – dijo el niño saliendo de la oficina de su tía.

-Ah, Sr. Briefs ¿Se le ofrece algo? – le dijo la asistente de su tía al verlo salir.

-No Rita, glacias.

El niño se desplazó por la recepción para llegar al ascensor.

-Ah, disculpe. – le dijo Dornan a un hombre que ya se encontraba dentro del ascensor. – botón 42 pol favor. – le dijo a un hombre que estaba allí. El hombre accedió a su pedido y en pocos minutos el niño se encontraba en el piso 42.

Siempre era el piso que tenía más movimiento de personas.

-Oh, niño. ¿Buscas a alguien? – le preguntó la mujer de la recepción al verlo bajar del ascensor.

-Ah, voy a la oficina del Señol Son. – respondió Dornan.

-Ah ¿Vienes solo?

-Sí

-¿Quién es él para ti? Es para decirle que estás aquí. – le dijo la secretaria, ya que era nueva en el empleo, y recién era su segundo día de trabajo.

-es mi tío. – dijo el pequeñín casi estirándose para alcanzar la mesa circular de la recepción.

-Ah, le avisaré. – dijo la mujer tomando el comunicador y contactando con Goten. – ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – le preguntó.

-Dornan Bliefs. – le dijo a la mujer quien solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida, allí frente a ella, se encontraba el futuro heredero de la corporación entera.

-¿Karen? – dijo Goten trayéndola de su breve letargo. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, Sr. Son, su sobrino Dornan está aquí.

\- Estoy reunido con unas personas ahora. Si quiere dale un pastelillo mientras espera.

-Sí, Sr. Son. – colgó la llamada y se dirigió al pequeño. - Ah. Ahora tu tío está ocupado pero te llevaré hacia su oficina. – dijo ella, colocándose un auricular en el oído para contestar las llamadas que podría recibir en el trayecto.

Mientras Dornan caminaba hacia la oficina de su tío pudo darse cuenta que en la sala de espera habían muchas mujeres esperando sentadas en los sillones.

-Es aquí. – dijo la mujer. – Pero tu tío está reunido con unas personas ahora, por favor, espera en el sillón. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? – le preguntó la mujer al niño, que no muy en el futuro podría ser el jefe de jefes.

-No, muchas glacias senolita. – dijo Dornan con una reverencia ante ella. – Usted es muy amable. – la chica se enterneció al ver al pequeñín, quien estaba muy bien educado.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó ella arrodillándose para quedar de frente a él. – Lo que sea, solo dímelo. – ofertó ella.

-Muchas glacias, pelo no. Muy amable senolita….

-Karen. – completó ella.

-Senolita Kalen. – dijo el niño incapaz de pronunciar las eres en sus palabras.

-Bueno, si me necesitas estaré en la recepción ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

La secretaria se alejó con dirección a su puesto de trabajo y Dornan se sentó en el sillón de la sala de espera que tenía fuera la oficina de su tío. Para lo cual, dos mujeres se movieron un poco del sillón, ambas se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo un niño tan pequeño allí. Seguramente venía en compañía de su madre, que debía ser una modelo, ya que las chicas que estaban allí, venían para postular para un comercial.

-Disculpe senolita. – llamó Dornan a una de las chicas que estaba a su lado. -¿ Po que están aquí?

-Ah, verás, venimos para un la firma de un contrato. – dijo ella.

-¿Con el senol Son? – le preguntó y la chica asintió.

-¿Taldala mucho? – pregunto Dornan. – Ya que habían muchas chicas sentadas en los sillones circulares.

-No lo sé corazón. – dijo la mujer al niño de ojos azules. – Pero al parecer sí.

-Ah… - dijo el niño meneando sus pies que no tocaban el piso. Después de unos minutos empezó a golpear sus talones entre sí, pero el esperar, lo estaba aburriendo. – Ah…- suspiró por la espera.

-¿Qué pasa corazón? – le preguntó la otra mujer.

-Solo que palece que no vamos a entlal. – dijo el niño dando un ligero puchero, la mujer sonrío enternecida con él.

-Ah ¿Qué tal si… - le pasó el control de la televisión plasma empotrada a la pared. -…pones tu programa favorito?

-¿Segulo? – preguntó el niño y ella accedió. Después de cambiar los canales y encontrar uno que le gustara se quedó allí viéndolo.

-Eso no sucedió así. – dijo al cabo de un rato Dornan.

-¿Qué cosa corazón?

-La histolia. – dijo. – Mi mami me contó.

-Ah ¿Sí? – preguntó ella cerrando su revista y dejándola en la mesa de centro. – Dime, entonces cómo fue.

Él le contó la historia como se la había contado su mamá, después de terminar, la mujer solo pudo mirar enternecida a la criatura que contaba demasiado feliz la historia.

-¿Quieles oil otla? – le preguntó Dornan, y ella accedió a escucharlo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, todas las mujeres allí presentes le prestaban atención al pequeño.

-Entonces pala cuando llegó el día en el que todas las chicas tenían que il al palacio, todas llevaban floles de lindos cololes y alomas dulces, la chica poble no llevaba más que una maceta vacía con tiela, entoces ella pensó que no ganalia, pelo solo quelia vel al empeladol una vez más, entonces cuando el empeladol pasaba de las otlas chicas, y se detuvo flente a ella, ella se solplendio polque, polque ella no tenía floles como las otlas, entonces, el empeladol dijo a las demás que ella se conveltilia en la ploxima empelatliz de China polque fue honesta, polque él les había dado una semilla estelil, pol lo que, nunca saldlia flol, pelo las otlas chicas mintielon con que sí les salió.

Ella fue colonada como la empelatliz de China, polque había semblado la flol de la honestidad. Fin.

Terminó el pequeñito mientras las otras mujeres solo podían sonreírle y alabar entre ellas al pequeño, que de tímido no tenía ni uno solo pelo de su negruzca cabellera con peinado en punta.

No muy lejos de allí un Goten que había salido unos minutos antes de que la historia terminara, junto a Trunks, quien habían ido allí a buscar a su hijo, ya que había pasado casi una hora desde que él había dicho que visitaría a su tío, terminaron de escuchar atentamente al pequeño, que solo podía sonreír orgulloso en medio de los halagos de las mujeres alrededor de él.

-¿Qué rayos le lee Pan? ¿Eh? – preguntó Goten con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. – Se ha ganado a todas. – dice divertido.

-Ah, hermano. – respondió Trunks metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. – No lo sé. – dice. – Le lee de todo.

-Está haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Ya lo creo Goten. – respondió Trunks. – Míralo. – dijo. – Un pequeño casanova.

-¿De quién lo habrá heredado? – preguntó Goten codeando a su amigo, hermano y ahora cuñado.

-De mí. – declaró Trunks por su parte, muy orgulloso.

-Si Pan te escuchara….

-Ella lo sabe. – completó Trunks. – Y no creo que…Ah…un momento. – dijo cuándo su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. – Tengo que contestar. – dijo Trunks alejándose del Goten y dándole a entender con el dedo que ya regresaba.

Goten asintió caminando hacia la reunión que había organizado su sobrino de cuatro años. – Señoritas. – llamó él al conjunto de chicas allí sentadas.

-¡Sr. Son! – saludaron ellas a coro.

-¡Tío! – saludó Dornan al verlo llegar. Todas las chicas allí presentes no podían ocultar su asombro, aquel niño había sido su sobrino.

-Hola Dornan. – le saludó también. El niño bajo de su asiento y se colocó a un lado de él y se saludaron con un puño.

-Señoritas. Ya he firmado sus contratos. – dijo Goten. – Los tiene mi secretaria, solo tiene que poner su firma y presentarse mañana en la dirección que Margaret les dará. Lamento haberles hecho tardar mucho. – reverenció el hombre Son, enfundado en un costoso traje color gris. – Realmente discúlpenme.

-¡No se preocupe Sr. Son! – dijeron las chicas a coro al pelinegro que más de un suspiro les lograba robar. Todo lo que habían escuchado sobre él, se quedaba corto teniéndolo en frente, él era mucho más que apuesto y varonil, de lo que habían escuchado, y al contrario de todo pronóstico de alguien egocéntrico, él se había comportado muy amable con ellas.

-Por favor, lamento haberles hecho esperar demasiado. – reverencio de nueva cuenta. – A manera de disculpa, Margaret les invitaré té con pastelillos en la cafetería. – dijo él.

-¡Muchas gracias Sr. Son!

-Buenas tardes. Señoritas – saludó Trunks llegando.

-¡Buenas tardes Sr. Briefs!

-¡Papi! – dijo el niño retornando a ver a su padre, quien no pudo evitar tomar su mano en la suya.

Definitivamente más de una pensó que aquel niño era una caja de sorpresas, no era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de dueño de la compañía. Aunque viéndolos detenidamente, ese niño de cabello negruzco era su viva copia.

-Bueno, me retiro, con su permiso señoritas. – dijo él a manera de despedida.

-Propio Sr. Son.

-Hasta luego. – se despidió Trunks en compañía de su hijo.

-Espela papi. – dijo el niño deteniendo el caminar del adulto. Se soltó del agarre de su padre y reverenció ante las chicas. – Muchas glacias pol su atención. – dijo el niño.

Una ola de Oh, no se hizo esperar por parte de las chicas.

-Vamos hijo. – dijo Trunks tomándolo de la mano y caminando junto con Goten rumbo al ascensor, ya que era hora de almorzar. Una vez dentro del ascensor, Goten no pudo evitar lanzarle un comentario.

-Creo que sacó nuestro talento para las mujeres. – dijo.

-Que te escuchara decir eso, Pan y Bra. – dijo Trunks con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara. – Ya no estarías vivo, Goten.

-Será un casanova, hermano, ya no lo puedes evitar. – dijo Goten. – No es su culpa, está en nuestros genes.

-Parece que sí. – contestó Trunks.

-Papi ¿Iremos a casa de abueito Vegeta? – preguntó el niño interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos.

-Ah, no, me dijo que vendría por ti. Quieren llevarte al planeta de Kaiosama. – contestó el mayor.

-¿Ilás conmigo? – preguntó el menor.

-Creo que no, Dornan, pero irás con tu abuelo Goku y Vegeta. Si no hay ninguna reunión después del almuerzo, créeme que iré contigo.

-Tío Goten ¿Tú no ilás?

-Creo que no, campeón. – le respondió. – Será para la próxima. – dijo.

-Bueno. – dijo el niño. Le emocionaba ir con sus abuelos, siempre le entrenaban, y si él lo hacía bien, más dulces se ganaba.

-¿Qué quieres comer Dornan? – le preguntó su padre cuando llegaron al primer piso. – Recuerda que es el día de hombres. Dime ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Quielo, quielo.. – el niño sopesó sus opciones y una en particular le hizo salivar. – Quiero hambulguesa, papas flitas, pizza, ah….y un helado de chocolate. – dijo el niño muy feliz.

-Entonces así será. – dijo Trunks accediendo al pedido de su hijo. - ¿Goten? ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – le preguntó a su cuñado.

-Si es todo lo que comeremos… - dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros. – Me parece que está bien.

-Bien. – dijo Trunks sacando un paquete de cápsulas del bolsillo interno de su leva. Después de lanzarla, un auto apareció.- Vamos.

-Papi, yo voy atlas. – dijo el niño asegurándose de su lugar dentro del auto. Cosa que hizo.

-Como que tener el día de hombres contigo es muy bueno. – le comentó Goten un tanto divertido a Trunks, mientras este último conducía. – Todo lo que quiera, tú lo cumplirás. El lugar al que quiera ir a comer, tú me llevarás. Sí. ¿Cuándo me das mi día? – preguntó.

-Solo es para mi hijo. – dijo él mostrándole el dedo del medio.

-Sí, sí, como sea. – dijo Goten un tanto divertido, cruzó sus brazos y se acomodó en el sillón del copiloto.

-Hola mami. – le dijo Dornan a Pan. Quien había llamado en ese momento al teléfono de Dornan, quien lo había olvidado en su maleta dentro del auto. – Aun no. – contestó él.

-¿Pan le está llamando? – preguntó Goten mirando su reloj. – Pero allá…son las cuatro de la mañana. – le dijo él a Trunks.

-De seguro puso la alarma para despertarse. – completó Trunks.

-Sí, ahora veo porqué Dornan quiso ir en el asiento de atrás.

-Ya sabía yo que había algo detrás de todo esto. – dijo Trunks.

-Sí, mami yo le digo….Yo también te amo, mami. Sí….sí…sí. – decía Dorna a su mamá.

Una vez terminada la llamada, Dornan guardó su teléfono en su maleta y la dejó en el suelo del auto.

-Papi, dijo mi mami que te llamala más talde.

-Ah ¿Sí?

-Sí, dijo que te había enviado un coleo, y que no le lespondes.

-Ah, ya lo veré. –dijo Trunks aparcando en el sitio. – Bien, bajemos para almorzar.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – dijo el niño saliendo del auto, y entrando al sitio.

-Está muy emocionado. – comentó Goten riéndose en el acto.

-No te rías mucho, en no mucho tiempo estarás en las mismas.

-Ah, sí eso lo sé. Bra en este momento debe estar almorzando con Bulma.

-Sí, pero bueno, no puedes culparla, irán de compras luego.

-Sí, hermano. Bueno….¿Tú vas a pagar mi cuenta también, no es así?

-¿Qué dices Goten? – Trunks se fingió ofendido.

-¿Ah no? – pregunto el pelinegro. – Bueno. –se encogió de hombros. – Le diré a Dornan que su padre no me quiso invitar el almuerzo. – dijo con dirección al pequeñín que ya se encontraba con la cabeza elevada mirando el menú.

-Agh, está bien, yo te invito. – dijo Trunks burlón al peli negro. Cuando llegaron hasta Dornan, este ordenó lo que quiso y minutos después ya se encontraban consumiendo las muchas hamburguesas y comida chatarra.

-Definitivamente Trunks, el día de hombres contigo es el mejor. – bromeo Goten con el peli lila. - ¿No es así Dornan? – le preguntó al pequeñín.

-Es que mi papi es el mejol. – dijo Dornan mientras le daba una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Es de este modo que Capsule afianza su compromiso con la tierra, esperamos que se interesen en este producto. Muchas gracias.

La sala de convenciones entera se levantó para aplaudir y los periodistas levantaron las cámaras hacía ella para tomarle una fotografía.

-Muchas gracias a usted Sra. Briefs. – decía el presentador tomando el lugar que antes le correspondía. – Ahora, a continuación, se presentará. Jami Ackenfort de empresas…

-Muy bien hecho, Pan. – le dijo Andy, quien ya estaba esperando tras bambalinas.

-Gracias. –contestó ella, pero al momento de dar el siguiente paso un mareo la hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué sucede Pan? – preguntó Andy cuando la vio tambalearse un poco. - ¿Estás bien?

Llevando su mano a su cabeza, la peli negra quería estabilizar su propia postura, por breves momentos el piso parecía tener vida propia y moverse de derecha a izquierda.

-Ah, sí, sí, sí. –dijo ella retomando la compostura.

-No lo creo. – dijo Andy. – Te has puesto pálida. – le aseguró cuando se acercó más a ella.

-Sí, es más, yo creo que….

-Con permiso. – dijo un hombre pasando un carrito deslizador que tenía una manta que cubría lo que sea que hubiese debajo, pero para Pan, apenas sus sentidos saiyajin le dijeron que era combustible biodegradable, no pudo evitar cubrir su boca con la mano y correr con dirección al baño.

-Pan… - dijo Andy siguiendo de cerca a su amiga, mientras esta emprendía carrera. Pan ingresó al baño y descargó todo el contenido en el inodoro.

Su cuerpo convulsionaba allí.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-¿Pan?

La morena no le respondió, estaba convulsionando por el reflejo del vómito.

-¿Pan? ¿Estás bien? Por Kamisama, creo que te enfermaste. – dijo Andy, aun sabiendo a ciencia cierta que eso era poco probable, ya que, como años atrás Pan le había confesado su verdadera naturaleza, el hecho de que ella estuviera enferma era una posibilidad muy remota. – Pan, te llevaré a un médico. – ofertó Andy sacando su teléfono de dentro de su abrigo.

Pan por otro lado, solo descargó lo máximo que pudo y jaló la cadena, se apoyó un rato en la pared para recuperar la compostura, y salió del baño para enjuagarse la boca, el horrible sabor a ácido estomacal estaba presente en cada rincón de su cavidad oral.

Sacó de su bolso una cápsula y de allí tomó un cepillo, le añadió dentífrico y se lavó los dientes.

-Pan vamos a un hospital. – dijo Andy. – A lo mejor te intoxicaste con algún alimento.

-Estoy bien. – contestó Pan. – solo fue un reflejo. – dijo ella, mientras continuaba con su labor de eliminar el horrible sabor a ácido. Pero entonces, una duda vino a su mente, la única vez que ella se había sentido así, fue en el embarazo de Dornan, y si…..

\- Yo creo que debemos ir al hospital ¿Desde hace cuánto te estás sintiendo así? ¿Eh? ¿Pan? – llamó Andy cuando se sintió ignorada.

-Andy….- dijo Pan en un susurro. Los días, daban lugar a que sí, pero y si no…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? Ay no, vamos a un hospital, ahora Pan.

-No. – aseguró ella. – No es necesario. Andy. – la miró por el espejo del baño.

-¿Qué…qué pasa? – preguntó Andy ante la mirada que Pan le había lanzado. Esa mirada que decía: Sé lo que me pasa.

– Creo que podría estar embarazada. – soltó Pan.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que Andy pude decir. Estaba sorprendida.

Pan se lavó las manos, se secó con una toalla de papel y saliendo con Andy pisándole los talones, decidió ir a hacerse una prueba de embarazo.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Andy mientras esperaban en la sala de espera del hospital para les dieran los resultados del examen de sangre.

-Andy, cuando estuve embarazada de Dornan, sentí el mismo asco por el combustible. Quizá sí esté embarazada. – le contó ella.

-¿La Sra. Briefs? – llamó una enfermera.

-Ah, soy yo. – dijo Pan levantándose de sillón.

– Sus resultados. – dijo ella entregándole el sobre. Pan lo abrió en frente de los ojos de la enfermera y sus ojos negros no se podían apartar de una sola palabra.

-Felicidades, Sra. Briefs, usted está embarazada. – le dijo la enfermera.

-Ay. – dijo Andy al escucharla. – Pan…

-Estoy embarazada. – dijo ella alegre por la noticia. – Tendré otro hijo. – soltó con una sonrisa imborrable en la cara.

-Felicidades Pan. – su amiga pasó un brazo por sus hombros. – Ahora tienes que decírselo a Trunks.

-Sí, Kamisama. No sé cómo reaccionará a esto. – dijo ella compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Andy. – Pero no puedo esperar para decírselo, a él y a Dornan, pero quiero decírselo en cuanto llegue a casa.

-Será una verdadera sorpresa. – completó Andy, feliz por su amiga.

Bebé, tu papá y tu hermano, sabrán de tu existencia. Le decía internamente Pan al bebé que crecía en su vientre. Bienvenido a tu familia, bebé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

 **De:** Pan Briefs.

 **Fecha:** 12 de marzo de 813 13: 21 p.m.

 **Para:** Trunks Briefs.

 **Asunto:** Almuerzo

Hola amor, Trunks, quiero que Dornan tenga comida saludable, así que incluye verduras en su almuerzo, no quiero que coma comida chatarra.

Yo te vigilo Trunks Briefs.

Es una advertencia.

 **Pan Briefs, mamá y esposa que ya los extraña.**

-La jefa. – le dijo Trunks mostrándole la pantalla del teléfono a Goten.

-Pero ¿Qué te dice? – le pregunta el pelinegro mientras le da un sorbo a su batido de chocolate.

-Dice que Dornan tiene que comer verduras. – le responde Trunks.

-¡¿Yo?! – dice el mencionado sorprendido. - ¡Qué!

-Tranquilo Dornan, este será un secreto entre nosotros. – le dice su padre cómplice.

-¿No lo saba mami?

-Así es, pero no se lo digas.

-No papi.

-Pero yo si le diré. – comentó Goten, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de los hombres Briefs.

-No te atlevas. – le amenazó Dornan con el ceño fruncido, tanto era el caso que a Goten le pareció estar viendo al Sr. Vegeta de niño, y le dio miedo.

-Tranquilos. – les dijo colocando las manos en alto. – Yo no diré nada. – dijo fingiendo cerrar un zipper en su boca.

-Bien. – Trunks miró su reloj y ya era hora de regresar a la empresa. Acto seguido los tres saiyajin se dirigieron de vuelta a la empresa.

-Ah, Sr. Briefs, su padre está en su oficina. – le informó Madelyn apenas Trunks puso un pie fuera del ascensor. La peli roja le sonrío al niño al lado de su jefe y este le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Hace cuánto llegó? – preguntó Trunks.

-Hace media hora, el Sr. Goku también está con él.

-Muchas gracias Madelyn.

-Papi ¿No ilas conmigo? – preguntó el niño siendo arrastrado por el mayor hacia su oficina.

-No, Dornan, tengo una junta importante en la tarde, pero te juro que mañana lo pasaré contigo todo el día.

-¿Lo plometes? – Dornan cerró su mano en puño y se golpeó el pecho. - ¿Es una plomesa saiyajin? – preguntó, con el saludo que su abuelo Vegeta le había enseñado.

Él le había contado a Dornan sobre cómo eran los niños en el planeta Vegeta, al saberlo, Dornan no podía dejarle de preguntar sobre las costumbres y tradiciones del planeta del cual su abuelo había sido el príncipe, como él le había dicho, y Dornan había copiada algunas de esas tantas costumbres propias saiyajin, como el de golpearse el pecho como promesa o como respeto.

-Te lo prometo. – dijo su padre haciendo lo mismo. – Ahora, vamos, tu abuelo debe estar esperando por ti.

-Sí.

Una vez que entraron a la oficina, dentro se encontraban un par de saiyajins de raza pura.

-Hola Abueitos. – dijo Dornan muy feliz yendo hacia ellos. – Buenas tardes. – dijo Dornan dando una reverencia con el puño en el pecho, cosa que alegró internamente a su abuelo Vegeta, que no pudo evitar divagar y trasladarse al tiempo en el cual él era niño y solía hacer lo mismo cuando se presentaba ante su padre y madre. Por su parte Goku solo sonreía orgulloso al acto de respeto de su bisnieto, realmente ese niño era tan ocurrido.

-Hola Dornan. – saludó su bisabuelo Goku.

-Hola abueito Goku. – dijo el niño. – Hola abueito Vegeta.

-Hola enano. – respondió Vegeta.

-¿Se irán ahora? – preguntó el peli lila.

-Así es. – le respondió su padre.

-¿Regresarán hoy mismo?

-Creemos que sí Trunks, aunque….

-Quizá nos tardemos más. – completo Vegeta el diálogo de Goku.

-Ah. – Trunks sopesó sus opciones, si enviaba a Dornan con sus abuelos quizá él volvería al día siguiente, y no creía que Pan estaría muy feliz sin saber nada de Dornan.

-¿Papi? – su hijo lo trajo a la realidad. – ¿Sí me mandas con los abueitos? – preguntó el pequeño.

-Sí, Dornan, pero tienes que prometer que te portarás muy bien. – dijo.

-Sí, papi, yo siempe me polto bien ¿No es así abueito Vegeta?

-Hm. – dijo este girando la cabeza hacia otra dirección. – más le vale. – soltó este.

-No te preocupes Trunks, ya sabes que si nos quedamos con Kaiosama, a Dornan, no le faltará nada. – le dijo Goku.

-Eso lo sé Goku-San, pero Pan no sabe nada sobre esto. Ella pensó que irían a entrenar en la casa, como siempre.

-No te preocupes, Pan, entenderá que es por su bien. – dijo Vegeta. – Entonces….enano. – llamó a su nieto. – Vámonos ¿Tienes todo? – le preguntó y él niño solo giro su espalda mostrando su mochila. – Todo abueito.

-Bien. Kakaroto. – llamó a su rival y amigo y este ya se encontraba colocando dos de sus dedos en su frente.

Por otra parte, el peli lila, le estaba dando las recomendaciones finales a su hijo. El que se portara bien, que fuera al baño apenas sintiera la necesidad, no tenía que decir que comiera, porque eso, eso no estaba en discusión.

Por último dejó un beso en su pequeña frente y lo envió con sus abuelos.

-Adiós papi.- dijo el niño muy feliz, con una mano en el dogi anaranjado de su bisabuelo Goku.

Al instante desaparecieron, dejando a un Trunks solo, por primera vez, como hace mucho tiempo no estaba. Sin esposa, sin hijo. La sensación era tan extraña, no se apartaba de su mente, así como también el dulce olor de su bebé en sus fosas nasales.

-Kami ¿Y ahora? – se preguntaba.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-Adelante.

-Sr. Briefs. Su junta de las cuatro aguarda – dijo Madelyn a las espaldas de su jefe. - Ah, mientras tanto yo cuidaré de…. – sus ojos se levantaron de la tableta y no vio a Dornan por ningún lado. – Señor ¿Y Dornan? – preguntó ella al no verlo, ni a él, ni la mochila sobre su espalda con la cual había ingresado a la oficina.

-Él no está, Madelyn. – dijo Trunks. – Bien, ahora, a trabajar.

-¿Seguro trajiste todo, enano?

-Sí abueito. Taje comida, taje dulces de la tía Bla, taje mi tlaje pala entlenal, sí abueito, tlaje todo. – dijo el niño sonriente y los ojitos llenos de ilusión por pelear con su abuelo.

-Bien enano.

-Ah, Son Goku. – dijo Kaiosama cuando salió de su casa. – No pensé que vendrías. – dijo el anciano con un paño sobre su frente.

-Hola Kaiosama. – saludó Goku. – Lo siento. – dijo con un brazo por detrás de su cabeza. – pero necesitábamos entrenar.

-Ah, no te preocupes Son Goku. Pero…. – dijo viendo a Vegeta caminando hacia ellos con un niño a su lado. – Pero…

-Ah, Kaiosama, él es mi bisnieto. Dornan. – le presentó Goku. – A Vegeta ya lo conoces.

-Mucho gusto maestlo. – dijo Dornan dando una reverencia. – Mi nombre es Dornan Bliefs Son. Mis saludos.

Kaiosama casi cae de espaldas al escucharlo.

-Goku ¿En serio es tu nieto? – le preguntó casi incrédulo, nadie podía culparlo, de todas maneras, Goku no era muy formal ni respetuoso que digamos, en cambio este niño, daba mucho que decir con su presentación. No es que la actitud fuera mala, de hecho, gracias a esa actitud había forjado amistades, pero el hecho de que este niño de escasos o lo mucho, cinco años, mostrara tanta educación, dejaba muchas cosas buenas que decir sobre la educación que le daban sus padres.

-Kaiosama. – dijo a manera de saludo Vegeta.

-Ah, hola Vegeta. – respondió el dios.

-Entonces, venimos hasta aquí para entrenar. – dijo Goku. – y…para iniciar a Dornan.

-¿Iniciarlo? ¿Kakaroto? – preguntó un tanto ofendido Vegeta, ya que con él, Dornan, había aprendido muchas cosas.

-No quise decir eso Vegeta. – dijo su rival, adivinando sus pensamientos. – Solo qué, quisiera que mientras nosotros entrenamos, Kaiosama le enseñara. – se explicó Son Goku.

-Ah. – dijo entendiendo el hombre de cabello en forma de flama.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices Kaiosama? ¿Podrías por favor, entrenar a Dornan?

El dios lo pensó un momento, pero luego de ver la mirada y el cejo fruncido del pequeño, tan parecida a la de Vegeta, una preguntó rondó su mente, pero antes. Aceptó.

-Dalo por hecho Goku. Pero….Goku…Dijiste que era tu nieto ¿Por qué se parece más a Vegeta? – preguntó curioso viéndolos a ambos.

-Ah, Kaiosama. – dijo Goku riéndose por la pregunta. – Es el hijo de mi nieta Pan. – contestó. – y de Trunks, el hijo de Vegeta.

-Ah. – dijo el dios comprendiendo el porqué del parecido. Sin nada más que decir, Goku y Vegeta fueron a entrenar entre ellos, dejando a Dornan con el dios.

-Muchas glacias pol aceptalme, maestro. – dijo el niño que ya estaba frente a él.

-De nada….

-Dolnan. – completó el niño.

-Dornan. – repitió el dios. – por lo que puedo sentir, tu ki es fuerte, caso contrario no soportarías la presión de este lugar. Así que, empezaremos con el mismo entrenamiento que le di a tu bisabuelo Goku cuando llegó.

-Sí, maestlo. – aceptó el niño, determinado a seguir y hacer todo lo que su nuevo maestro de lentes oscuros y traje tradicional le dijera.

-Entonces… ¡Bubbles! – llamó a su mascota y amigo. Quien no tardó en aparecer.

-Oh. – dijo Dornan al verlo. – tiene un chimpace.

-Sí, así es. – dijo el Kaio del Norte. – pero se dice chimpancé. – corrigió el Kaio. – Bien…Cof…cof. – El Kaio se aclaró la garganta. – Bubbles, ya sabes que hacer. – le dijo al mono, quien solo asintió. – Dornan.

-¿Sí maestlo?

-Tienes que atrapar a Bubbles. Lo harás para que te acostumbres a la fuerza de gravedad de este planeta.

-Sí, maestlo.

-A la una, a las dos, a las…

-Maestlo. – interrumpió el pequeño oji azul.

-¿Qué pasa Dornan?

-¿Dónde dejo mi mochila? – preguntó mostrándole la mochila que cargaba.

-Ah, yo la guardaré por ti. – dijo el dios con una gota de sudor descendiendo por su mejilla. Mientras tanto, Dornan se sacó la mochila y se la entregó. Cuando el Kaio la tomó entre sus manos, curiosamente no pesaba nada ¿Para qué la traería si no hay nada? Se preguntó el Kaio.

-Dentlo tengo mis capsulas. – dijo el pequeño, guardando su teléfono celular en el compartimiento más grande de la mochila.

-¿Capsulas? – preguntó el dios. – Bueno, yo te la guardaré, pero ahora colócate en posición de carrera. – le ordenó, cosa que Dornan hizo al instante. – Bubbles, tú también. – el chimpancé hizo lo mismo y ahora solo faltaba la orden de salida. – Dornan. Cuando regreses, te daré otra misión. – dijo el dios para incentivar al pequeño. – así que, atrapa a Bubbles.

-Sí, maestlo.

-Bien, a la una, a las dos, a las tres. – dijo el dios y Bubbles salió despavorido del lugar inicial.

-¡Pelo que lapido cole? – dijo el niño corriendo también detrás del chimpancé. No tardó mucho tiempo en visualizar a sus abuelos, cerca de un árbol y peleando, de todas maneras, aquel planeta de su nuevo maestro, era solo un planeta muy pequeño.

"Harás lo que hizo tu abuelo Goku"

Recordaba que le había dicho el dios, así que Dornan se enfocó en capturar al chimpancé, quien parecía alejarse más con cada paso que daba, pero Dornan aumentó su energía y después de solo unos minutos logró dar con Bubbles.

-¡Maestlo! ¡Maestlo! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! – gritaba a todo pulmón el pequeño tomando a Bubbles por la cintura. - ¡Maestlo! – lo llamó de nuevo y el Kaio se acercó hasta el pequeño y comprobó que lo había logrado.

Le había ganado incluso a su abuelo, en solo unos pocos minutos, el pequeño lo había logrado. Internamente se alegró por eso, ese niño en verdad era fuerte, tendría la misma fuerza o incluso mayor a la que tenía Son Goku, cuando lo conoció.

Mientras, en el aire, un par de adultos saiyajin se habían detenido de su amena pelea, y habían observado como el primogénito Son Briefs, había capturado a Bubbles.

-Lo logró. – dijo Goku. – y en muy poco tiempo. – comentó mientras en la cara de Vegeta una media sonrisa orgullosa apareció. -Le enseñamos bien, Vegeta.

-Hm ¿Lo dudas Kakaroto?

-No, nunca, pero ahora. – Goku se colocó en posición de batalla. – Empecemos. – dijo transformándose en súper saiyajin.

-Bien hecho Dornan. – le dijo. – ahora. – el Kaio se acomodó sus lentes. - ¡Gregory! – llamó al sprite macho o grillo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kaiosama? – le dijo el grillo, mayordomo y asistente de color verdoso del dios.

-Te presento a Dornan Briefs. – le dijo el dios a su mayordomo.

-Mucho gusto senol. – dijo el niño reverenciando ante el ser verdoso que se le había presentado.

-Ah, veo que es un niño muy educado, pero….¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó el Sprite sorprendido al ver que el niño soportaba la gravedad de ese planeta como si fuese algo normal.

-Es el bisnieto de Goku. – respondió el Kaio, ante lo cual el Sprite se sorprendió, no sabía que Son Goku ya era bisabuelo. - ¿Es una broma cierto? – preguntó, riéndose de su propia pregunta, ya que ¿De qué otro modo aquel niño tendría la fuerza necesaria para soportar la fuerza de la gravedad del Kaio?

-Es cierto. – le respondió el Kaio. – por eso, Goku me pidió que lo entrenara, así que, ya atrapó a Bubbles y ahora….

-¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió el grillo. - ¡¿Ya atrapó a Bubbles?!

-Sí, es muy fuerte. – dijo el Kaio acomodándose de nuevo las gafas. –Así que ahora tú eres el siguiente, ve. – le ordenó.

-Sí, Kaiosama. – contestó Gregory.

-¿Dornan?

-¿Sí, maestlo?

-Perseguirás a Gregory con esto. – dijo y al instante un mazo se hizo presente ante el niño. – la darás con el mazo en la cabeza. – dijo el dios. – si lo logras, te enseñaré mis técnicas de combare más nuevas. – dijo tapándose la boca, al parecer había dicho algo gracioso. – Las que tu abuelo no sabe. – continuó riéndose de su propio chiste. Por su parte Dornan solo pudo inclinar la cabeza a un lado, como tratando de entender el por qué se reía su maestro. Al no entender el motivo de tal risa, tomó el mazo por el mango y lo levantó, pesaba un poco al inicio, pero luego, Dornan se acostumbró al tenerlo entre sus manos.

Por otra parte, Gregory no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquel niño pequeño, estaba levantando el pesado mazo del suelo con una mano, no era un niño normal.

-Bien, de nuevo, posición de carrera. – ordenó el dios. – A la una, Dornan, Gregory irá volando así que…¿Puedes volar cierto?

-Sí, mi papá y mi mamá me ensenalon. – dijo el niño con media vista hacia Gregory y el mazo en la mano.

-Excelente. Entonces, a la una, a las dos, a las tres. – dijo el Kaio de Norte, y Gregory salió volando a toda velocidad, Dornan le pisaba los talones, con la mano derecha en el mazo, y la izquierda soportando el peso de la cabeza del mismo, salió volando detrás de Gregory.

-¡A que no me atrapas! ¡A que no me atrapas!

Se burlaba el mayordomo del dios.

Voló en distintas direcciones, y efectivamente, con este último, Dornan estaba teniendo un poco de problemas, el mazo pesaba entre sus manos y la velocidad a la que iba el grillo verde no era despreciable.

-Oh, tu mamita no te enseño nada. – afirmo el grillo para hacerlo enfadar.

-¡No digas eso de mi mami! – le gritó Dornan apenas lo escuchó.

-Oh, pobre bebé, no puedes atraparme. – se burló de nuevo Gregory.

Dornan estaba empezando a enfadarse. Con el chimpancé había sido fácil, pero el peso del mazo con este oponente, le estaba dificultando la tarea.

-Oh, será mejor que vayas con tu papá y con tu ma...¿Eh? ¿Dónde rayos fue? – dijo Gregory cuando retornó a verlo, en donde minutos antes había estado persiguiéndolo. - ¿Qué pasó con ese ena…..?

-¡Ya eles mío! – dijo Dornan gritando detrás de él, con el mazo listo para estamparlo contra la cabeza calva de Gregory. Quien solo pudo abrir los ojos e intentan huir, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, Dornan lanzó el mazo al aire y se colocó rápidamente en frente de Gregory, cerrándole el paso, a lo que este último frenó en seco e inevitablemente el mazo le dio de lleno en toda la cabeza en su parte posterior.

Al verlo descender, Dornan solo pudo sonreír satisfecho, mientras Gregory se sobaba la cabeza, en la cual se le había formado un moretón, Dornan tomó el mazo, levantándolo del suelo y se lo entregó a Gregory.

-Muchas glacias por entlenalme Senol Glegoly. – reverenció Dornan.

-Ah.. – dijo el mayordomo, soportando el dolor. – De nada niño…ah…

-Dornan. – completó el niño.

-Fuiste un digno oponente. – dijo el grillo.

-¿Lo lograste Dornan? – le preguntó el Kaio al verlo parado delante de Gregory que solo se había sentado en la verde hierba del sitio.

-Sí maestlo. – dijo el niño y el Kaio solo pude reír al ver el chichón que se le había formado a Gregory.

– Es muy bueno ¿No es así? – le preguntó a su mayordomo, después de decirlo se echó a reír desenfrenado. – Te estás volviendo viejo mi querido Gregory. – le dijo.

-Ah, Kaiosama, guarde la compostura. Me descuidé y me confié, eso es todo. – dijo Gregory.

-Sí, debió haber sido así. Buen trabajo Dornan. – dijo el dios. – Ahora, dejemos el entrenamiento por ahora, imagino que debes tener hambre ¿No es así?

-Sí maestlo. – dijo el niño.

-Entonces ven, vamos a casa. – caminó el Kaio, con Dornan detrás de él.

"Este niño podrá soportar mi nueva técnica, eso es seguro, soportorá el barusu" pensó el dios.

-¿Dornan?

-¿Sí, maestlo?

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó el dios con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Tengo cuatlo años y medio.

-Ah, dime ¿Tus padres te entrenan? – preguntó Gregory.

-Sí, mi papá y mi mamá me entlenalon, pero tambén abuelo Goku y abuelo Vegeta. – confesó.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí maestlo.

-¿En dónde te entrenaron? – preguntó el dios, ya que, para que el niño pudiera moverse abiertamente en el planeta Kaio, como lo había hecho, necesitaba de una preparación previa.

-Ah, mis abueitos me entlenalon en la camala de glavedad de mi abueito Vegeta. – contestó el infante, entrando a la casa del Kaio y sacando de su maleta una cajita de cápsulas, de la cual sacó una y la lazó, al instante apareció un refrigerador, de donde sacó un par de botellas de refresco sabor a chicle y otros sabores, tomó los que pudo entre sus manos y se los dio al dios, a Gregory y a Bubbles.

-Tomenlo, mami siemple la llena pol mí. – dijo el niño refiriéndose a su nevera portátil. – Es muy lico. – dijo el niño dándole un sorbo a su botella.

"Que extrañas cosas tienen los humanos" – pensó Gregory, abrió la botella de color transparente y leyó: Rehidratación y ayuda en la reposición de electrolitos.

"Que cosas tan raras" pensó, pero cuando le dio el primer sorbo a la botella helada, sabía el por qué les gustaba a los humanos, al instante el sabor dulce de la bebida acarició su cavidad oral.

-Esto está delicioso. –dijo Gregory acabándose la bebida al instante. - ¿Me puedes dar otra? – le preguntó al pequeño Dornan, quien solo pudo sonreír y asentir.

-Ahola tomalás, la blood olange. – le dijo el niño.

A Gregory le llamó bastante la atención de la bebida, y al instante en que la tomó entre sus manos, ya se encontraba bebiendo el contenido.

-Esto es delicioso Kaiosama. – comentó de nuevo, y los otras dos entidades allí presentes solo pudieron asentir. - ¿Dónde compra esto tu mamá, eh?

-No lo sé, senol Glegoly, pelo si quieles más, yo le digo que te comple unas pala ti.

-Sí, por favor, ah, pero ahora ¿Cuántas tienes?

-¡Muchas! – dijo el niño mostrándole el refrigerador lleno de botellas de las bebidas para deportistas.

-Ah, Kaiosama. – dijo el mayordomo de frente a la nevera. – No dejes ir a Dornan. –dijo viendo las muchas botellas de distintos colores, apiladas en cada división de la nevera. Azules, anaranjadas, transparentes, moradas, rojas, en fin, cada una tenía distinto color y de seguro, distinto sabor.

-Ya llegamos. – dijo Goku entrando en la casa de Kaiosama. – Ah, justo lo que quería. – dijo Goku acercándose a la nevera parar tomar un par de esas botellas rehidratantes.

-Abueito yo atlapé a Bubbles y golpee a Glegoly. – dijo feliz de sus logros.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, abueito.

-Bien hecho Dornan.

-Glacias abueito Vegeta.

-Kaiosama….

-¿Qué pasa Goku?

-¿No tendrás comida por casualidad? – preguntó con la mano detrás de su cabeza. – Es que tengo hambre. – dijo el pelinegro.

-Agh, Goku, nunca cambiarás. – dijo el dios. – Pero….Gregory.

-¿Sí, Kaiosama?

-Ve a traer el arroz. – le ordenó, Gregory hizo lo que su amo pidió y desapareció de allí.

-¿abueito Vegeta?

-¿Qué pasa enano?

-¿Cuándo me dalas una almadula como la que tu usas, abueito?

-Tu abuela Bulma ya está haciendo uno para ti, Dornan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

-¿En selio abueito? – preguntó el niño tan parecido a él, aquel enano realmente había llegado para romper las barreras y el duro caparazón que su abuelo aún tenía.

El pequeño era un alivio para el saiyajin de raza pura, ya que sabía que cuando su tiempo terrenal expirara, habría alguien que llevaría con todo el honor y la gloria la sangre saiyajin en las venas y el apellido Briefs en su presentación, aunque, si bien era cierto, un nuevo saiyajin de raza pura estaba en camino, eso no quitaba que ese enano había ganado su corazón desde la primera vez que lo sintió como huésped en el vientre de su nuera Pan.

Aquella niñata testaruda como su hija, también había sido un gran alivio para él cuando su hijo tomó la actitud desinteresada con respecto al entrenamiento. Y ahora. Vegeta se estaba preparando para ser por segunda vez abuelo. Ahora su hija Bra, aquella niña que le había robado el aliento apenas nació, pronto se convertiría en madre.

Nunca hubiese querido que eso pasara, era su niña, su hija, la princesa del imperio más poderoso del universo, ella debería ser su niña, su dulce Bra para toda la eternidad, pero ya no más, el tiempo había decidido que nada es eterno, las niñas tienen que crecer, y con eso venía la belleza de la juventud y la herencia de ambos progenitores habían hecho mella en ella, Bra o una de las luces de sus ojos, era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, y audaz, era todo lo que podría haber esperado de una mujer saiyajin, era una digna hija, lo que nunca creyó posible, él lo tenía, Bra era fuerte, decidida y testaruda como él, tenía sus misma esencia, y eso le enorgullecía en extremo, porque le recordaba a su madre. Nunca tuvo el tiempo suficiente para compartir con su madre, solo recordaba que era una mujer hermosa, no por nada era la reina. Ella murió meses antes de la explosión de Vegetasei. Murió y él no pudo asistir a su entierro. Así que…

¿Quién hubiese creído que él tendría una vida así?

Nunca en sus años de mercenario consideró una familia, en ese entonces, todos sus objetivos estaban direccionados en torno a un solo vector: Derrotar a Freezer, pero ahora, el que le llamaran abuelo o abueito como le decía su primer nieto, le enorgullecía de tal manera, que una sonrisa socarrona se posaba en su cara cada cuanto su nieto venía volando a Corporación Capsule para tan solo dejarse sorprender con todas las cosas que él podía hacer y contarle.

Para ese enano, él era el mejor.

Dornan era exigente, de eso no cabía duda alguna, si de algo podía estar sumamente seguro Vegeta, es que el signo y la herencia de su testarudez quedaría para toda la eternidad en los genes de sus descendientes, y así era su nieto, no se conformaba con cualquier cosa, y cada que podía trataba de absorber todo cuanto podía de él. Aún lo bendita que había sido la vida con él, lo sorprendía

¿Cómo era posible que un asesino bárbaro como él era, hubiese terminado así?

Esa pregunta jamás tendría una contestación, ya que, él ya había muerto, y ni siquiera allí había tenido contestación a esa pregunta.

En algunas ocasiones pensaba que alguien debió haber cometido un maldito error, para que a él se le otorgara una oportunidad como esa, pero le aterraba pensarlo, y nunca jamás lo diría en voz alta, porque no quería que ese alguien cayera en cuenta del error, y todo en su vida le fuese arrebatado.

-Abueito Vegeta…. – le dice su nieto sacándole de su letargo. Si algo Dornan, más admira de sus abuelos, es lo increíbles que son a la hora de entrenar, al contrario de muchos niños de su edad, Dornan sabe que tiene que esforzarse mucho más para llegar a ser como sus abuelos, quiere que ellos estén orgullos de él. Sabe que algún día tendrá que proteger la tierra.

-Hm ¿Crees que yo te mentiría enano? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Kakaroto? – se burla Vegeta, sabe que su rival está a sus espaldas, y sabe que caerá en su provocación.

-¡Vegeta! – reclama el mencionado. El genio estratega ha acertado de nuevo, y la razón es muy simple, Kakaroto es susceptible e ingenuo.

-Ya Kakaroto. No te alteres. – le dice mofándose de él, ya que lo ha dejado en shock, el pobre hombre de pelos en punta dispersados en distintos sitios solo puede fruncir el ceño ante la burla que provoca en su coterráneo.

-Como no hacerlo si le estás hablando mal de mí a mi bisnieto. – se defiende el otro hombre. Mientras tanto Dornan solo puede mirar en ambas direcciones, siempre es un gusto para el pequeño el ser partícipe de esas peleas, ya que con frecuencia uno de los dos tiene que ceder, y tiene que admitir que muchas de las veces, su abuelo Goku termina cediendo.

-Hm. Recuerda que la histeria viene de los ovarios. – Vegeta se giró hacia su eterno rival con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. – Y tú Kakaroto, no creo que los tengas. – le dijo riéndose de la cara que puso Goku.

-Desgra…. – el mencionado quiso insultarlo pero el recordatorio de la presencia de su bisnieto lo hizo detenerse de lanzar su improperio.

-¿Abueito Goku? – preguntó el pequeño jalando el dogi anaranjado de su abuelo.

-¿Qué pasa Dornan?

-¿Qué son ovalios?

-Ah, bueno. - Cómo explicar a un niño lo que son los ovarios. El saiyajin de pelos en punta no supo que contestar ¿Cómo decirle? Ni el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que eran, tenía un leve conocimiento pero temió quedar como un tonto delante de su ex adversario.

-Anda Kakaroto. Dile. – se burlaba el hombre de cabello de flama. – Yo también quiero escuchar lo que son. – Era oficial, Vegeta quería que él quedara mal. Si antes le enfadaba lo que Vegeta había hecho, ahora era una clara advertencia para dejarle con un ojo cuadrado. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que Vegeta le humillara delante de un niño de 4 años. No era justo. No iba a quedar como un tonto.

-Dime abueito. – exigía el pequeño, sin ser nada consciente de lo que le causaba a su bisabuelo, quien no sabía que tenía que contestarle al pequeño. – ¿Abueito?

-Ah….ah…..

-Estamos esperando Kakaroto. – dijo Vegeta cruzando de brazos, esperando a por lo que su rival tenía para decir, el otro al contrario no sabía cómo explicarle. "Ya veremos quién ríe al último" Pensaba Goku, no se iba a dejar ganar por aquel hombre de los brazos cruzados y en la cara una media sonrisa socarrona y triunfante.

-Dornan, los ovarios son….

-Goku-San – llamó Gregory para el alivio de Goku. –La cena está lista.

-Muchas gracias – Goku suspiró agradecido por la interrupción. – Dornan.

-¿Sí, Abueito?

-Te lo diré en la tierra. – ofreció al pequeño, quien estaba más que dichoso por obtener la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Bueno. – contestó el pequeño.

-Me las pagarás Vegeta. – amenazó Goku cuando se encontró junto a su rival.

Vegeta por el caso contario solo pudo reír satisfecho por la incómoda situación en la que había puesto a su compatriota. Sin decirse nada más, ambos saiyajins se habían dirigido a los exteriores de aquella casa del dios a comer su tan anhelada comida.

Después de comer, los patriarcas saiyajin habían decidido que ya era hora de regresar a la tierra. Pero antes decidieron entrenar solo un poco más, o como le decía Goku, para aligerar el estómago.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos entrenar, Kaiosama. – agradecía el saiyajin a su ex maestro y amigo de muchos años ya.

-De nada Goku. – decía el Kaio a su alumno y buen amigo Goku.

-Muchas gracias por entrenar a Dornan.

-Tu bisnieto tiene un gran potencial, Goku. – comentaba el dios mirando a lo lejos al pequeño Dornan entrenar con su abuelo Vegeta. – Tráelo con más frecuencia, le enseñaré.

-¿En serio Kaiosama?

-Sí, tiene potencial, además… - decía viendo al viejo Gregory tomando otra botella del refrigerador portátil. – Creo que tanto a Gregory como a Bubbles, le ha caído muy bien. – decía viendo a sus amigos chimpancé y al grillo mirar atentos el entrenamiento. - Lo quiero entrenar de nuevo.

-Así lo haré Kaiosama, pero por ahora, tengo que llevarlo con su padre.

-Ve Goku.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Nos vamos! – los llamó en la distancia.

-Muchas glacias maestlo por entlenalme. – decía reverenciando el pequeño.

-De nada hijo. Te espero otro día.

-Muchas glacias maestlo. – reverenció de nuevo. El pequeño estaba más que dichoso por regresar. El entrenamiento había sido duro, pero como todo saiyajin, lo había logrado, y un pulgar levantado por parte de sus abuelos se había ganado.

-Nos veremos. – dijo el hombre de cabello en forma de flama a manera de despedida.

-Adiós Vegeta. – respondió el dios con una mano detrás de su espalda y los lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos.

Dando un último adiós con la mano, Goku colocó dos de sus dedos en su frente y se teletransportó a Corporación Capsule, en donde pudo sentir la presencia de Trunks.

-¡Abueita! – gritó Dornan cuando vio a Bulma en el jardín.

-¡Hola mi príncipe hermoso! – dijo la científica extendiendo sus brazos para recibir el efusivo abrazo del pequeño.

-Veo que por fin estás aquí. – le dijo Trunks apenas salió de la cocina al jardín para recibir a su hijo.

-¡Hola papi!

-¿Te divertiste campeón? – preguntó su progenitor y el niño no se contuvo, terminó contándole todo, absolutamente todo a su padre. Cuando terminó, lamentablemente una llamada de trabajo, había hecho que su padre tuviera que salir de viaje, por lo cual tenía que dejarlo en casa de sus abuelos Bulma y Vegeta, no es que fuera malo, pero siempre se había quedado con papá o mamá y ahora como nunca en su corta vida, tendría que quedarse con sus abuelos, por tres días o más.

Y no era que su padre no lo quisiera llevar con él, solo que no podía, era un viaje muy pesado y de seguro, Pan regresaría antes que él. No toleraba la idea de dejarlo solo, pero su madre le solicitó que si no lo iba a llevar, que lo dejara allí con ella.

Trunks había partido hace una hora, y Dornan desde ese entonces, no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-¿Más postre cielo? – preguntó su abuela Bulma al ver a su nieto tan perdido y callado como nunca suele estar en su asiento. - ¿Pasa algo cielo? – preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez se sentó en frente de él, aquella criaturita la miró con los ojos apagados y sin esa luz que siempre había en ellos. - ¿Dornan?

-¿Dónde dolmilé? – preguntó el pequeñín sorprendiendo a su abuela. – Teno sueno. – dijo con los ojos sobre su plato aun con tarta de helado favorito, lo cual era extraño. Además de eso, Dornan se caracterizaba por ser un parlanchín, era raro que no hablara.

-Cariño…

-Teno sueno abueita. – dijo el niño no queriendo decirle a su abuela, el motivo de su ligera molestia.

-¿Estás molesto porque tu papá tuvo que viajar?

-No.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa Dornan?

-¡Es que él hizo una pomesa saiyajin! – dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, levantándose del asiento. Por lo cual, Vegeta sentado enfrente de él también se sorprendió. – Abueo. – le dijo mirándolo fijamente llamando su atención. – Tú dijiste que una pomesa saiyajin no se lompia.

-Dornan. – trató Bulma de razonar con el pequeño. – Es por trabajo, no estaba en sus planes, corazón. Eso yo te lo aseguro, pero tuvo que viajar. Vendrá lo más pronto que pueda.

-Tonces no se pomete lo que no se cumpe. – dijo el pequeño con el cejo fruncido. Herencia saiyajin, pensó Bulma.

-Corazón….- quiso razonar Bulma. – Dornan….

-Dornan. – llamó ahora su abuelo. – Tu papá es una persona muy ocupada que tiene muchas cosas que hacer, entiende que tiene una compañía universal, tuvo que ir a Marte, y no solo eso, tiene muchos viajes que allí hará. No quiso llevarte para que no tuvieses que quedarte encerrado en el hotel con una niñera. Dime ¿Eso es lo que querías? – preguntó el patriarca. - ¿Eh?

-No. – dijo el niño retomando su asiento. – No me guta la ninera. – dijo el pequeño recordando una ocasión en la cual una niñera había salido corriendo despavorida de la casa, viéndolo como si fuese una abominación de la naturaleza.

Aquella vez, Aby no estaba, Trunks y Pan, tenían que ir a una ceremonia en la cual no podían llevar a Dornan, entonces contrataron a una niñera, ella llegó y empezó su trabajo con normalidad. Lo arropó para que pudiese dormir, pero el pequeño no lo había conseguido. Así que salió de la habitación con dirección a la cocina y escuchó la televisión de la sala encendida y había ido para estar con la niñera y hablar un poco con ella.

Al encontrarla agachada en el piso no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, cuando le preguntó por lo que pasaba, ella le contestó que estaba buscando un pendiente que se le había caído, pero el sillón era una enorme extensión que no pudo moverlo de su sitio.

Dornan con toda la inocencia del mundo, se ofreció a ayudarla, la chica se rio por la ocurrencia del niño, así que le permitió hacerlo, cuando ella iba a fingir empujar el sillón con la ayuda de Dornan, el niño con una sola mano empujó la esquina del sillón lejos de ella, y agachándose tomó el pendiente en sus manos y se lo entregó, la muchacha se quedó atónita sin saber que decir, en ese momento acababan de llegar sus jefes, y al verlos salió despavorida del sitio sin retornar a ver.

Definitivamente Dornan y las niñeras no se habían llevado muy bien. Desde aquel día, Trunks había decidido que nunca más lo dejarían con alguien desconocido. Mas por la seguridad y salud mental de esa persona en cuestión, que por la propia seguridad del infante.

-Entonces no hagas berrinches por algo tan pequeño. – regañó Vegeta. - No te portes como un humano común y corriente, no olvides que no estás con el papanatas de tu bisabuelo Satán, estás conmigo, no permitiré que te vuelvas un niña…

-¡Vegeta! – regañó su esposa. – ¡No permitiré que le digas eso a Dor…

-No abueita… – dijo el pequeño levantándose su asiento. Interrumpiendo a su abuela. – Abueo, peldoname. Me polté como un niño malcliado. – dijo el niño con una reverencia.

-Dornan….- susurró Bulma. – Cariño no tienes porqué….

-Menos mal lo entiendes enano. – le dijo su abuelo Vegeta retornando su vista y atención a la comida en su plato. – Ahora ve, iré enseguida.

-Sí, abueo.

-ah…. – la peli azul solo atinó a comer el pedazo de pastel en su plato, definitivamente ese par tenía mucho en común. Realmente ella creía que Dornan se pondría a llorar ante el duro tono de voz con el que Vegeta le había hablado, pero el pequeño sin nada más que decir, se acabó de un solo bocado su "pequeña" rebanada de pastel.

-Me ile a laval los dientes. – dijo el pequeño bajándose de su asiento cuando terminó su faena – Muchas glacias por la comida. – el pequeño cargó su mochila sobre sus hombros y sin más, el niño salió de la cocina.

-Iré a arroparte en un momento, cariño.

-Sí abueita.

-Vegeta….- tenía que regañar a ese hombre. – No tenías derecho a….

\- El enano es fuerte, que su apariencia no te engañe Bulma. – le dijo Vegeta a su esposa cuando supo que iba a regañarlo.

-Pero aun así…. – la peli azul se permitió suspirar.

-Bulma. Debemos ayudarle a formar su carácter. Es un guerrero no un niñato mimado.

-Tienes razón Vegeta.

-Claro que la tengo. – contestó él mientras devoraba su apetecible comida.

– Es solo que…

-¿Qué sucede, Bulma?

-Es que Dornan se parece tanto a Trunks. Recuerdo que cuando Trunks era tan solo un bebé se portaba de la misma manera, recuerdo cuando una vez se cayó en el césped tratando de caminar, mi mamá… - tragó grueso antes de continuar. – Mis….mis padres. – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Había pasado el tiempo, pero aún le dolía el no tenerlos, le habían ayudado mucho, habían visto crecer a sus hijos, y ahora, lastimosamente no pudieron ver crecer a su bisnieto, el que ambos hayan muerto hace años le seguía ocasionando tristeza, y ahora al comprobar una vez más, lo parecido que era Dornan a Trunks, no pudo evitar recordar con pesar a sus padres. – Mis padres quisieron levantarlo del suelo, pero él no quiso.

-Bulma…. – dijo el hombre dándole su apoyo, tomó su mano en la suya por debajo de la mesa y le infundió calor, sabía que su esposa extrañaba de sobremanera a sus padres, él también lo hacía, de todas maneras aquellos ancianos siempre lo apreciaron.

Se habían convertido en su familia, en sus padres políticos. Porque eso era, ellos siempre lo trataron como un hijo. Nunca olvidaría todo lo que por él hicieron. Desde que llegó a esa casa, nunca lo vieron con compasión, con desprecio, para ellos, él era indiferente, nunca lo juzgaron, aun cuando sabían quién era, jamás hicieron comparación ni distinción alguna entre él y otras personas, respetaban su espacio personal, ayudaron a criar a sus hijos, lo aceptaron tal como era, y eso, eso era lo que siempre les estaría agradecido. Menos mal un poco de su orgullo se fue a la mierda antes de que sus suegros murieran.

Con su suegra había sido inesperado, un día tuvo un ataque agudo al miocardio y murió, todo fue tan deprisa que no pudo despedirse de ella. Pero se consoló al saber que siempre alabó su comida y atención a su manera. No pudo agradecerle a esa mujer que siempre lo recibía con pastelillos, a donde sea que él fuese, por cuanto tiempo que él tardara, esa mujer terrícola de cabello rubio, y además de eso su suegra, siempre tenía pastelillos o dulces de chocolate para él. Siempre lo recibía con un: "Bienvenido, querido Vegeta" con la coquetería en su voz y con los pasteles sobre la isla de la cocina. Más nunca pudo decirle cuanto quería y apreciaba a esa mujer. La madre de su esposa.

Con su suegro había sido distinto, con él tuvo la oportunidad y no la desperdició. Aún recuerda el día en el que su suegro lo llamó a su alcoba.

-Mi querido hijo, Vegeta. – había dicho el anciano en su lecho de muerte. – cof, cof….Hijo….está familia, ahora te pertenece por completo. – le había dicho. – Pronto falleceré, y tendrás que cuidarlos como hasta ahora lo has hecho.

-No diga eso Sr. Briefs. – se había sentado a un lado de su cama, ya que su suegro había estado tan débil que apenas si podía articular palabras en un tono casi oíble. – Usted vivirá y….

-Vegeta, Vegeta. Tú nunca has sido así. – le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en su cara. – Vamos hijo. Tú jamás me mentirías, sabes que tengo razón. Moriré. – dijo y el mencionado no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que asentir con la cabeza. Había visto a tantas personas morir en su pasado, que ya sabía que al anciano de su suegro no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Estaba en agonía.

-Hijo… cof…cof….fue un placer conocerte. – le dijo levantando su mano para apretarla con la de Vegeta. - ¿Sabes? Cof….cof…..me hiciste ver la vida de otra manera, me ayudaste en muchas cosas, Hijo.

-Yo no he hecho nada Sr.

-No digas eso….cof…cof….muchas veces le diste una crítica constructiva a mis inventos, me contaste sobre los inventos que habías visto en otros planetas y podría decirse que….cof….cof…..me asesoraste, gracias muchacho…cof…cof….gracias….cof…cof.

-Sr..

-Déjame terminar. Cambiaste nuestras vidas Vegeta, amo a tus hijos y ellos…cof….cof…ellos han sido mi alegría….todos ustedes han hecho que mi vejez sea estupenda…cof…cof….espero no haberte importunado muchacho, solo soy un viejo científico….cof…cof….con mucha curiosidad.

-Sr…

-Muchacho, eres mi hijo…..cof…cof…..lo fuiste desde que empezaste a vivir con Bulma…cof…cof…muchacho, me agradaste desde el primer momento que diste una crítica a mi invento.

El saiyajin no había podido decir nada ante el declaratorio de su suegro, solo atino a apretar su arrugada mano en la suya y ofrecerle un poco de su energía.

-Ah….- dijo el anciano un tanto aliviado. – Gracias muchacho….ah….cof…cof….sentí que me faltaba el aire.

-Debe descansar. Eso dijo el médico.

-Tendré una eternidad para hacerlo, hijo. Por ahora… - colocando su otra mano sobre la de Vegeta le dio nuevamente las gracias. – Ahora…me reuniré con mi dulce caramelo….cof….cof….estará feliz de verme.

-Creo que Bulma debe entrar.

-Ah…mi testaruda niña…cof…cof…tan parecida a su madre….cof…cof….cuida de ella muchacho.

-Sr Briefs.

-Vegeta….llevamos tratándonos varios años. – dijo el anciano en su lecho de muerte. – cof….cof…dime padre….sé que no estoy….cof…cof….a la altura de un príncipe pero…cof…..cof…fue grato vivir contigo y saber que…..cof…cof los saiyajins son la raza más poderosa que alguien haya visto. Gracias por oírme muchacho.

-Sr. Bri….padre. – se corrigió Vegeta, apretó su mano y le volvió a transmitir energía, la vida del Sr. Briefs se iba a cada minuto. El cederle energía lo mantenía con fuerza solo unos minutos más.

-Pa…papá. – dijo entrando la científica, para lanzarse sobre su padre segundos después.

-Mi dulce niña…cof…cof…no llores Bulma.

-Pa…pá. – las lágrimas rodaban por los ojos de la científica. Por su parte, Vegeta todavía tenía la mano de su suegro entre sus manos.

-¡Abuelo! – dijeron al unísono Trunks y Bra.

-Trunks…..Bra…cof…cof…ya están aquí.

-Abue… - Bra tampoco pudo soportarlo y se lanzó sobre su abuelo, el que siempre le consentía sus caprichos y tapaba sus travesuras.

-Mi niña Bra. No llores por este viejo….cof….cof….es hora mi niña.

-Abue….

-Abuelo. – dijo Trunks sentándose al otro lado de la cama del anciano.

-Trunks…mi primer nieto…hijo tu abuelo se muere…cof….cof….perdona….perdona a este viejo que no pudo conocer a tus hijos….cof…cof…me hubiese encantado…cof….cof….cof…cof….cof…

-¡Papá!

-¡Abuelo!

-Perdonen si…..cof…cof….cof…cof…..cof…cof…. – El anciano no dejaba de toser y la respiración se le hacía difícil. Vegeta quiso transmitirle de nuevo su energía, pero el anciano no le permitió. – Tranquilo hijo…..cof….cof…estoy preparado…Vegeta.

-¿Sí, padre?

-Cuida de esta familia.

-Lo haré, padre. – contestó Vegeta al hombre agonizante, su último deseo era ser llamado padre por él, así que él no se lo negaría.

-Tuve una buena vida, Vegeta.

-Fue un honor conocerlo padre.

-¡pa…pá!

-Me reuniré con tu madre, Bulma…cof…cof…no te preocupes…..Bra….encuentra un buen hombre, sé feliz hija. – le había recomendado riéndose al ver la expresión en la cara de Vegeta. – Hijo, ella no será tu niña para siempre….cof…cof…entiéndelo. Trunks.

-¿Sí abuelo? – había dicho él con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquel hombre allí tendido y casi inmóvil en esa cama, lo había visto nacer, crecer y hasta ser lo que era ahora. – Dime abuelo.

-Hijo, ya es hora de sentar cabeza muchacho…..cof….cof…encuentra una mujer que valga la pena…..cof….cof…..y sé feliz….cásate, ya no más escándalos muchacho…

-Abuelo…. – no sabía que contestarle a su abuelo. El cambiar su forma de vida, no estaba en sus planes. – Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. – le dijo cuándo unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

-Bulma…

-¡Pa…pá!

-Hija, cuida de estos muchachos…. – decía señalando a todos. – cuida de mi hijo Vegeta, no lo hagas rabiar demasiado….cof…cof.

-Solo….lo suficiente papá…solo. – el anciano dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y se le quedó mirando fijamente. - ¿Papá? – llamó la científica pero él no respondió. - ¿Papá?

-¿Abuelo?

Vegeta ya sabía que el anciano había muerto. No soltó su mano hasta el último momento, el anciano le había apretado fuertemente antes de morir y luego su agarre se había aflojado. Era oficial, el genio fundador de Corporación Capsule había fallecido.

-¡Ah! ¡Papá! – Bulma y Bra se habían lanzado a llorar sobre el ahora cadáver inerte del anciano. Trunks derramó sus lágrimas por el anciano, y tomando la otra mano libre la apretó a su pecho "Te extrañaré Abuelo" pensó Trunks, y así, pocos días después lo enterraron, en medio de una íntima despedida.

-Mujer.

-Los extraño tanto, Vegeta.

-Lo sé, Bulma, lo sé. Pero ahora, vamos, tenemos que ir con Dornan.

-Sí. – dijo ella levantándose y caminando hacia la habitación cedida a su nieto. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar, el niño ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-Debió haber estado muy cansado. – comentó la peli azul arropando a su pequeño angelito testarudo y mollera dura como su padre y abuelo.

-Tuvo un buen entrenamiento. – le contestó su esposo. – Déjalo descansar, ven vamos. – dijo tomando su mano y saliendo de la habitación de su nieto. – También quiero descansar.

Juntos caminaron a la alcoba que desde antaño tenían, se acostaron en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo que hacía cada noche, desde hace años. Rodó a un lado de él, pasando sus brazos por su pecho y acomodó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su esposo.

-Descansa Vegeta.

-Descansa mujer.

-¿Bulma?

-¿eh?

-¿Cuándo le darás la armadura a Dornan?

-Mañana Vegeta, promesa saiyajin. – dijo ella riéndose cantarinamente. – Mañana se la daré.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

-Gracias abueita. – le decía el menor con toda la felicidad dibujada en su tierna cara. – ¡Sí me queda! – decía eufórico cuando metió la cabeza dentro del traje, y este efectivamente le quedó como un guante.

-Por supuesto que sí, Dornan. Es el mismo material con el que confecciono los trajes de Vegeta. – dijo la peli azul ante la mirada brillante y deslumbrada de su pequeño nieto.

-¡Gacias! Ahora sí… - dijo el niño transformándose en súper saiyajin. - …ahora sí me veo como un saiyajin. – dijo orgulloso asumiendo la posición de batalla.

-Ja ja ja tranquilo mi niño. – le dijo la científica riendo a todo pulmón. – Tranquilo amor.

-¿Estás listo Dornan? – preguntó su abuelo entrando al dormitorio de su nieto.

-Sí, abueito. Buenos días. – dijo el pequeñín saltando encima de la cama, de donde su abuela lo había hecho despertar con ese regalo tan especial.

-Entonces date prisa. Tenemos que entrenar. – le dijo el mayor al niño, quien solo pudo asentir emocionado con la cabeza. Sin esperar más, saltó de la cama y ya se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, y colocándose la armadura de batalla.

-Ah. – dijo la científica cuando recordó que le faltaba algo. – Ah, Dornan, tengo algo más para ti. – le dijo sacando un lente de su bolsillo. – Es un rastreador.

-¡Wow! – le dijo el niño feliz, prácticamente arrancó el aparato de la mano de su abuela y se colocó en el oído, sabía lo que era, y para qué servía, su abuelo Vegeta le había relatado en muchas de las ocasiones en cómo era ese aparato, y ahora él lo tenía. - ¡Wow! – dijo viendo las cifras y los datos que aparecían en la pantalla LED en frente de sus ojos. - ¡Gacias abueita! ¡Ahola soy un saiyajin exploladol! ¡¿No es así abueito?!

-Sí, pero recuerda nunca confiar en el rastreador. – recomendó su abuelo con los brazos sobre su pecho. – Solo es un juguete. Ahora, vístete para bajar a desayunar, después iremos a entrenar. – ofertó su abuelo y Dornan no tuvo ningún reclamo.

-Kamisama….uff. Como comí.

-Pan, nunca te había visto comer así.

-Pues ya ves que puedo hacer eso y mucho más, en el embarazo de Dornan fue exactamente igual, comía y comía, y no paraba, en este creo que será lo mismo. – decía la pelinegra mientras pasaba la tarjeta de identificación por el escáner de la puerta.

-Sí, pero te envidio. Comiste y no engordaste. Realmente yo espero verme la mitad de bien que tú, cuando tenga mis hijos, claro está.

-Verás que sí…ah…- la morena se permitió suspirar.

-¿Y eso? - preguntó la rubia amiga de Pan.

-Es que extraño mucho a mis hombres. – confesó la peli negra. – Además, Trunks tuvo que salir de viaje y dejó a Dornan en casa de mis suegros, y….Dornan nunca se había quedado con ellos por mucho tiempo y menos a dormir, sin nosotros.

-No te preocupes Pan. Además, viajas pasado mañana, ellos estarán bien sin ti unos días. Además, Trunks prometió regresar cuanto antes, quizá se te adelanta.

-Sí, eso dijo.

-Bueno, te dejo, tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde irás? Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo. – ofreció la peli negra.

-Ah….no lo creo. – dijo su amiga. – Iré a reunirme con mi hombre.- dijo Andy pícaramente.

-Ah, ya veo. – contestó Pan sentándose en el sillón de su habitación de hotel. – Ve, y dale mis saludos.

-Créeme que lo haré. Descansa, y no te preocupes tanto, los muchachos estarán bien.

-¿Sr. Briefs? - Madelyn se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Ah?- contestó Trunks saliendo brevemente de su letargo. - ¿Qué sucede?

-El señor Hoks. Lo espera mañana en su oficina. – le dijo su secretaria delante de él, había estado diciéndole que asuntos no más tendrían que tratar al día siguiente, y notó que su jefe estaba en otro lugar, menos en frente de ella, así que se había callado, al ver que su jefe no reaccionaba, necesariamente tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

-Ah…lo siento Madelyn, estaba un poco….

-Pensando en el joven Dornan. – afirmó su secretaria por demás segura de cuáles podrían ser sus únicas dos distracciones. Ya que a su jefe, nada lo distraía de su trabajo a excepción de esas dos personas.

-Sí, me comuniqué con él hace unas horas. Dijo que estaba bien. También hablé con Pan.

-Ya entiendo. – dijo Madelyn comprendiendo la situación. Su jefe extrañaba a su esposa e hijo. – pero hay una buena noticia Sr. Briefs.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el hombre de negocios enfundado en su traje negro enterizo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Al parecer, según su agenda que ya reorganicé. – dijo ella sonando orgullosa. – Usted podrá viajar pasado mañana en la noche, pero para ello….

-¿Qué pasa?

-No dormirá en las siguientes 48 horas. – dijo Madelyn, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que todos sus asuntos en ese planeta, podrían ser cubiertos, si su jefe trabajaba las 48 horas seguidas sin descanso.

Trunks por su parte, sacó sus propias cuentas, en dos días, Pan también regresaría a casa, eso era un gran incentivo, imposible de dejar pasar.

– Es algo que requerirá de todo su tiem….

-Empecemos. – contestó Trunks sacándose la leva y remangándose las mangas de la camisa. – Mientras más rápido empecemos, mejor. Madelyn, los estados de cuenta, por favor. – ordenó Trunks con las manos a la obra.

-Sí, señor. – respondió Madelyn feliz por la contestación de su jefe. Sin más que decir, salió con rumbo a su habitación, para tomar su computador portátil y regresar con su jefe a seguir trabajando.

Realmente en todos sus años trabajando con él, nunca antes de Pan, lo había visto así, tan emocionado y desesperado por regresar a su casa, su jefe había cambiado mucho, aunque todavía seguía siendo el mismo cascarrabias de antes, ahora cada vez que ella le mencionaba a su esposa o a su hijo, una sonrisa siempre se dibujaba en su cara, de seguro ni el mismo caía en la cuenta de eso, pero para Madelyn, quien había pasado más tiempo con su jefe, que con su propia pareja, eso solo podía dejar muy en claro, que si se trataba de Pan y de su hijo Dornan, él podría partirse el lomo trabajando.

Así que allí estaba ella, tecleando el computador, con los ojos en dos direcciones, en los cientos de cifras en la pantalla, y en su jefe Trunks, quien tenía la luz del computador sobre su rostro. Lucía tan serio y concentrado en su trabajo, como siempre, que poco o nada le importaba el que el reloj marcara las 5 de la mañana en horario terrestre.

El suave sonido de la música de fondo llenaba la sala de trabajo, dos vasos grandes de café cargado y una ronda más, colándose en la cafetera, llenaban el ambiente. No habían dormido en toda la noche, y aun les faltaba por terminar.

Madelyn tampoco era indiferente con la idea de regresar lo más pronto posible a la tierra. También quería ver a su pareja, Jennifer, con quien tenía una relación de muchos años, ella consideraba que eran la una para la otra, y aunque al principio su relación no empezó en buenos términos, ella la había llegado a amar como a ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

Y aunque al principio no fue fácil aceptar que se había enamorado de ella, el tiempo le hizo ver que sí lo había hecho, se había enamorado de su vecina del departamento de frente.

-Madelyn. – la llamó Trunks al ver que ella se había quedado noqueada frente al computador. – Ve a descansar. Estás muy cansada. – Trunks se lo estaba ordenando prácticamente.

-No Sr. No se preocupe.

-Madelyn, es una orden. – dijo su jefe, sabiendo que Madelyn estaba por demás demasiado cansada, ya la recompensaría por eso luego.

-Sr…

-Yo me quedaré un poco más aquí, así que te pido…ve a descansar. Sino no podrás rendirme a más del 100%. – le dijo su jefe exigente como siempre. Y como no saber su conocida frase: "Tienes que rendirme un 200%" Era lo que siempre le decía.

– Te despediré si no lo haces. – le dijo dándole una de esas sonrisa ladinas que tanto le recodaban al padre de este. Al Señor Vegeta, siempre tan serio, siempre tan estoico, o al menos lo que ella recuerda desde que tenía memoria, desde que su madre había sido secretaria de la familia Briefs.

-Está bien. – dijo ella apagando su computador y entregándole una memoria. – Aquí está el archivo de los estados de cuenta actualizados y además el de las acciones. Solo necesito media hora para reponerme, y en seguida vendré para seguir trabajando. – ofreció la peli roja.

-No te preocupes por eso, mejor ve, descansa y luego llama a Jennifer, esa mujer debe odiarme por hacerte trabajar hasta tan tarde.

-No diga eso Sr. Briefs. Jennifer lo aprecia mucho, además, ya le he dejado un mensaje de correo electrónico y me ha respondido, eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa Madelyn?

-No me hará dormir en el sillón. – dijo ella bromista, para luego reírse de su propia broma. – Kamisama, el cuello suele dolerme al día siguiente.

– Tienes razón.

-Creo que…usted también ha pasado por lo mismo.

– Vaya que sí. - dijo Trunks recordando una ocasión en la cual tuvo que necesariamente dormir en el sillón.

Habían ido a una cabaña cuando Dornan tenía tres años, no recordaba que cosas había hecho para que Pan se molestara tanto con él, pero en ese entonces, ella lo mandó a dormir al sillón. Él ni corto ni perezoso, fue, pensó que no sería como otros decían, así que allí estaba el magnate empresario, durmiendo en el sillón de una cabaña.

Como estaba molesto y cansado, se había acostado con los pies sobresaliendo por fuera del sillón de tamaño pequeño para su propia talla. En ese momento no le tomó importancia, le demostraría al día siguiente a Pan, que su especie de castigo no funcionó con él, y además de eso, no le iba a rogar por dormir en la cama. No, su orgullo no se lo permitió, tampoco podía dormir en la cama de Dornan, ya que estaba tan ebrio que no quiso despertar a su hijo, así que "siendo el hombre de la casa" No le tomó importancia al asunto del lecho, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar la mañana, intentó levantarse de la cama y lo primero que sintió fue un insoportable dolor en el cuello, la cabeza estallarle y los pies congelados.

Con ambas manos había intentado eliminar toda la tensión en esa zona, tensión que se había acumulado durante toda la noche, pero no lo consiguió sino hasta mucho tiempo después de que Pan, la misma que le había puesto tal castigo, había masajeado esa zona con un aceite corporal que le pertenecía a su bebé.

Pero rememorándolo bien, ahora sí que le podía dar el visto bueno a Pan, ya que, el culpable de todo por lo que había pasado tenía nombre y apellido, e irónicamente era un Son. Y eso fue lo que ella le dijo cuándo obligó a Trunks a acostarse en la cama matrimonial para darle un masaje corporal.

"Me vuelves a hacer esto Trunks, y no vuelves a tocarme indefinidamente" – Le amenazó mientras le daba masajes.

Goten lo había llevado a un burdel, fue antes de pedirle de manera oficial a Bra que fuera su esposa. Aquella noche, era la despedida de su vida de soltero, según él, como Bra no había podido acompañarlos en su paseo por la montaña en donde ya habían alquilado un par de casas tradicionales para que cada uno tuviera su privacidad. Goten le había invitado por unas cervezas.

Pero, nunca le dijo que sería en un burdel de mala muerte, así que allí estuvieron los dos, tomándose unas cuantas copas para amortiguar el frío que soplaba en aquella zona, y disfrutando de la última de las vistas que Goten tendría de esos lugares.

Si bien era cierto, ellos dos nunca durmieron con muchachas como aquellas, sí que iban para tomarse unos cuantos tragos y ver las acrobacias de las chicas, ya que su filosofía siempre fue que nunca pagarían porque alguien se acostase con ellos, y además de eso, las mujeres técnicamente nunca les faltaba.

Así que allí habían estado ellos, cuando Goten anunció en medio de su embriaguez que le iba proponer matrimonio a la chica que amaba, entonces las muchachas del burdel los rodearon, les repartieron besos por toda la cara, y una que otra se pasó de lista y les mandó mano, así que así habían llegado a casa, ebrios a mas no poder, como nunca desde que Trunks tomó las cosas en serio con Pan.

Llegaron con las camisas desarregladas, marcas de lápices labiales en toda su cara, en sus cuellos, es sus camisas, con el cabello desarreglado y como si fuera poco, apestaban a esas muchachas. A tabaco y a puro licor.

Trunks había llegado de manera "silenciosa" supuestamente. Pan había estado dormida, pero lo sintió llegar, y como no, si Trunks cayó de bruces en la habitación apenas cruzó la puerta, en ese momento, Pan se había levantado para ayudarlo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio en tal estado, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, y labios dibujados de distintos tonos en su frente, mejillas, y unas que otras, en las comisuras de sus labios.

No lo resistió, le exigió una explicación del por qué llegar en tan deplorable estado. Pero él en su estado de embriaguez lo tomó como una broma de reclamo al principio, para luego pasar a un estado de sentirse ofendido por el regaño de su esposa. En fin, estaba tan ebrio que casi podía jurar que la alfombra de la puerta le había tendido una trampa.

Así que Pan no soportó la situación y lo envió a dormir al sofá, y dolorosas habían sido las consecuencias para Trunks.

A las pocas horas, Pan bajó las escaleras y encontró a Trunks durmiendo en el sofá, con los zapatos puestos todavía, a pesar de que estaba molesta con él, le había quitado los zapatos, había aflojado su pantalón y lo había cubierto con una manta. Luego de eso le había dado un zape en la cabeza, por tonto según ella.

Al día siguiente, Dornan había ido a despertar a su tío, para ir a esquiar, pero grande fue la sorpresa del pequeño al comprobar que su tío al parecer había intentado pintarse como un payaso, o según eso el pequeño le había dicho.

"¿Tío? ¿Eles un payaso?" – le había dicho el pequeñín en su inocente conciencia. Eso lo había dicho ya que aún no veía en qué estado estaba su padre, ya que el pequeñín había salido volando por la ventana, escapándose de su madre, y Pan al no encontrarlo en su habitación fue a casa de Goten, donde evidentemente lo encontró en la misma situación y esta vez no le importó si su hijo estaba presente, le dio tremendos zapes por llevarse a Trunks a un burdel de mala muerte.

"No se te ocurra volver a llevarlo a esos sitios, te lo prohíbo, Goten" Este por su parte, solo había atinado a cubrirse los oídos ante los gritos que le lanzaba Pan, la cabeza le iba a estallar si seguía en esas, Pan no se contuvo y le lanzó la advertencia.

"La próxima le diré a Bra. Por ahora, esto se irá a la tumba conmigo"

Goten siempre le agradecería a Pan, el que Bra nunca se hubiese enterado de la parranda que él se dio.

-¡Kame! ¡Kame! ¡Haa!

-¡Más potencia Dornan!

-¡Haaaaaa!

-Suficiente. Buen trabajo. – el pequeño había dejado su transformación y ahora descendía hacia su abuelo Vegeta.

-Buen trabajo enano.

-Gacias. – contestó el pequeño. - ¿Ahola que alemos?

-Seguir entrenando. – le contestó el adulto como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah…abueito..Ayer me dijiste que…ah…

-Sin rodeos Dornan. – exigió el mayor. – Un descendiente de la familia real debe ser directo, hablar las cosas de frente.

-Sí. Abueito. Quielo ir al parque de diversiones. – le soltó de golpe, cosa que Vegeta en vez de denegar solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Ve por tu abuela. – le dijo al niño, quien como impulsado por un cohete, literalmente salió volando hacia su abuela, trayéndola con él en unos cuantos minutos.

-Bulma. El enano quiere ir al parque de diversiones. Se lo he prometido. – dijo el hombre recordando que le prometió ir al parque si él lograba resistir la presión de la cámara de gravedad y lanzar un Garlic Gun decente para su edad, cosa que Dornan logró con méritos, así que como había hecho una promesa saiyajin, tenía que cumplir, o sino Vegeta bien sabía que sería juzgado por la santa inquisición de ojos azules, Bulma y Dornan, no tenía más remedio que ir con ellos. Solo Kamisama sabría cuánto demoraría allí en aquel centro de diversión para niños humanos.

-Permíteme, yo te ayudo, nena. – decía un ejecutivo ayudando a su esposa a bajarse de la camioneta. – Despacio.

-Goten, estoy bien. – le decía la peli azul Son. Quien había acabado de llegar a casa. – Rui. Muchas gracias por traerme. – le dijo a su chofer.

-De nada Sra. Son. Pero se supone que este era mi trabajo. – le dijo el hombre mirando a Goten. – Y por lo que veo….he sido desplazado.

-Yo debería decir eso, Rui. Llevas y traes a mi esposa, hasta ya parece que tú fueras su esposo y no yo. – dijo bromista Goten.

-Ah, pero qué tonterías. – comentó la peli azul, e inevitablemente puso los ojos en blanco.

-Rui, ve a descansar, mañana saldremos muy temprano.

-Sí señora. Con su permiso. – reverencio el hombre. – Con su permiso Sr. Son.

-Propio. – Le respondió al hombre, quien minutos después desapareció. - ¿Sra. Son? ¿Así es como saluda a su esposo? – preguntó pícaro Goten. – Luego no me culpe si mis ojos divagan. – dijo bromista.

-Ah…sí…sí….continúa con tus bromas. Síguele, pero tú que haces eso y te juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del sol, Goten Son.

-Era una broma amor. Además, Kamisama me libre de otra Bra.

-¿Cómo dices? – chilló la peli azul.

-Era broma amor. – le dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios. – Solo una pequeña broma.

-Una broma. – dijo ella también riendo. – Una broma.

-Pero ven, entremos. – ofertó Goten tomando la mano de su esposa en la suya.

-¿Segura? – preguntó el hombre de cabello azabache al ver que su esposa quería subir las gradas que conducían a la entrada de la casa. – Cuidado con mi hijo, cuidado con mi bebé. A la derecha, a la izquierda, un poco más a la derecha – bromeaba el hombre como si estuviera instruyendo a un conductor novato, lo cual exasperó a Bra. – Cuidado, será mejor que mandemos poner una silla ascensor, para que no te canses al subir las escaleras.

-¡Goten! – chilló la peli azul. – ¡Estás exagerando las cosas, como siempre! – aclaró. - Apenas si son 20 escalones en una sola dirección ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Eh? ¿Se te olvida quién soy?

-No nena, pero…..me preocupa my baby.

-Él está bien. – aclaró la peli azul un tanto fuera de quicio por las contantes preguntas de su esposo. La cosa hubiese sido tolerable si el asunto no fuera el mismo a tratar cientos de veces. Por la mañana y por la noche.

-Lo digo porque falta poco para que….

-¡Que sí! – le contesto Bra, ya fuera de sus casillas. – Goten, no te preocupes demasiado, todo está bien. – le dijo para calmarlo, realmente Goten a veces podía llegar a ser muy intenso.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé, pero eso no hace que deje de preocuparme, es mi primer hijo.

-Goten yo…

-Sra. Son, buenas noches. – reverenciaba la ama de llaves de la casa Son Briefs. – La cena está lista.

-Muchas gracias Katlen. Enseguida iremos.

-Como ordene señora. – dijo la mujer desapareciendo por el entrada con rumbo al comedor.

\- Amor ¿Quisieras acompañarme a cenar? – le preguntó la peli azul a su esposo con toda la coquetería en la voz, herencia de Bulma Briefs.

-Por supuesto que sí Sra. Son.

-Ya lo imaginaba, en especial porque…ah….- la peli azul se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Fue una patadita. – dijo ella feliz. – ah…ahí está de nuevo…dame tu mano, siente, siente. – le dijo, y acto seguido ambos esperaron unos segundos y lo esperado sucedió.

-Oh. Es cierto, así se hace campeón, patea como papá, más fuerte, eso es... – le dijo Goten al neonato en medio de risas.

-¿Es en serio? – se burló Bra. – ¿Patea como papá?

-Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me encanta el futbol, supongo que a mi hijo también le encanta.

-Sí eso creo. – dijo Bra con un tono de voz preocupado. Otro hincha del futbol en la familia, definitivamente tendría que gustarle sí o sí el bendito deporte. Realmente nunca le había tomado el interés al juego, no le veía nada de interesante el ir detrás de una pelota.

-¿Cómo que eso creo? – preguntó Goten un tanto ofendido. – Es una ventaja. – se defendió. – Mira. Trunks, Dornan, mi hijo y yo, seremos los más grandes aficionados del Real Madrid. – Enfatizó el hombre.

La peli azul, solo pudo poner sus ojos en blanco, ya sabía a lo que su esposo iba.

El abogado Goten Son había entrado en escena.

\- Nos mantendrá unidos como los hombres que somos, así que quieras o no, compraré ese televisor gigantesco para ponerlo aquí….aquí….en toda esta sala. – dijo Goten extendiendo sus brazos cuan largo le daban.

– Aquí pondremos nuestro tazón de nachos con queso, refresco, y cervezas. – dijo el hombre desde ya imaginándose el escenario. – En la parte de atrás de la casa, mandaré colocar dos arcos, así, enormes. – decía emocionado el peli negro, mientras que su esposa no dejaba de sonreír por lo niñato que se comportaba cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba. – Y entonces jugaremos como profesionales. Y diremos: ¡Gollll! – decía eufórico tomando la tela de su traje, como si de una camiseta se tratara.

-Vuelve. Vuelve. Vuelve en ti, Goten. – le decía su esposa sumamente divertida por lo niñato que Goten se comportaba con ella. – Por ahora solo quiero comer, después verás lo que haces.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó la peli azul, acostándose a un lado de su esposo en la cama matrimonial.

-Me acaban de enviar un nuevo proyecto. – dijo el hombre con los ojos en la pantalla de su tableta.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, pero eso puede esperar, por ahora…..solo quiero… - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su esposa. – Solo la quiero a usted.

-Ah…que pena, no podrá ser. – le dijo la peli azul apagando la luz.

-¿Ah? Pero….pero….

-No que estabas muy gracioso hace una hora. Bien, ahora espero que tenga una buena noche Sr. Gracioso. – le dijo conteniendo las ganas de reírse a viva voz.

-Amor….- reclamaba Goten. – No puedes hacerme esto.

-Sí, sí puedo Goten Son. Soy tu esposa, y puedo.

-Bra. – lloriqueaba el peli negro. – Solo un cariñito Bra.

-Agh….está bien. Solo uno. – sentenció al peli azul girando hacia su esposo.

-Quizá no sea solo uno… - empezó a depositar un beso apasionado en los labios de su esposa embarazada, quien solo pudo corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

-Goten….la próxima no habrá indulto. – le dijo firme cual roca.

-Para mí siempre, nena.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, trama basada en la obra del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

-Aterrizaje en 20 minutos. – decía el sistema de navegación de la nave espacial. A bordo iba el Director General de una de las empresas con mayor éxito en el mundo.

-Sr. Briefs. – le trataba de despertar su secretaria a su agotado jefe, quien había caído rendido sobre la mesa de control de la nave.

-Ah….- decía este medio somnoliento. – ¿Ya llegamos? – dijo con los ojos a medio abrir, mientras daba un profundo bostezo.

-Aun no Sr. Briefs, pero en muy poco aterrizaremos en Corporación Capsule. – le contestó ella sonriente. Ya que no siempre podía ver a su jefe en tal estado, despeinado y con un ligero rastro de saliva en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Ten el día de hoy libre Madelyn, también necesitas descansar. Han sido días agotadores para ti también. Date un regalo de mi parte.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Briefs. Así lo haré, ya había un bolso Prada que me estaba llamando la atención. Solo que aún no me decido porque no sé si será el color indicado. Me fascina el azul aguamarina, pero creo que es demasiado, quizá un índigo, o el azul mediterráneo, o azul Klein, o el petróleo ¡Hay tantos diseños! – comentaba Madelyn feliz por el tamaño de regalo que se haría en el nombre de su jefe. – Aunque uno en color Aciano o en lavanda no estaría mal.

-¡Ah! Las mujeres y los bolsos. – suspiraba el empresario. – Ahora entiendo lo que siente Pan, cada vez que la estilista la lleva de compras. Suele llegar molida.

Ante esa confesión la peli roja sonrió a gusto, bien sabía ella que Pan no era ninguna amante de la moda, de hecho, ella misma organizaba sus citas con la estilista, quién era demasiado pasional en cuanto a moda de alta costura se tratara, y en más de una ocasión casi le daba un soponcio cuando Pan no podía diferenciar entre colores, para ella todos eran blancos o azules, pero la estilista solo no comprendía cómo era posible que Pan ni siquiera le prestara atención a los más mínimos detalles.

"Style is a way to say who you are without having to speak"

Era una frase célebre del repertorio de la modista, pero para Pan, todo eso le agotaba en extremo. Un día con Arine Agel, quien era su estilista, era equivalente, al menos para Pan, a dos días enteros sin dormir, y es que literalmente, la modista la arrastraba a las tiendas, donde le enseñaba a vestirse, y todo en cuanto a moda se tratara.

Imaginando a Pan, Madelyn sonreía recordando una ocasión en la cual tuvo necesariamente que acompañarla a adquirir un vestido para un fiesta de beneficencia, en la cual, el requisito era ir de blanco o al menos eso había entendido Pan, pero la pobre de Arine Agel, tuvo que retener el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco cuando Pan no pudo contestarle la diferencia entre el color marfil y hueso, y ella solo había atinado a reír al ver a Pan siendo regañada por Arine.

Por lo cual Arine, tomó la firme decisión de hacerle un examen sorpresa a Pan, el cual, o como Pan dijo. Pasó con una calificación promedio, no notable, porque al elegir un conjunto de ropa para invierno, Pan inevitablemente se equivocó en el color de las botas.

Arine le pidió botas en color Nieve, y Pan había tomado unas de color lino. En definitiva, un promedio de 730 sobre 1000.

Algo que entristeció a la peli negra.

"Nunca he reprobado, o no al menos a este nivel"

Recordaba que Pan le había contado cuando vio su calificación en moda.

-Definitivamente ahora compadezco a Pan. – dijo el hombre sacando a Madelyn de sus recuerdos.

-Ayuda a aligerar la tensión, Sr. Briefs. Pero creo que a la Sra. Briefs no, a ella le llena de tensión a niveles abismales – comentó riéndose, ante lo cual, su jefe también la acompañó. – De todas maneras Sr. Muchas gracias por el regalo.

-No, gracias a ti por ayudarme, sino hubiese tomado más tiempo terminar.

-Era mi trabajo. – decía la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

Para ella Trunks era ese hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, pero que la vida le dio. Cuando su madre murió, realmente estaba tan desorientada que no había sabido que sería de su vida, afortunadamente para ella, Bulma no le había dejado desamparada y le otorgó una cantidad mensual para sus estudios como reconocimiento a todos los años en los cuales su madre había trabajado para ellos.

Cuando se graduó ella quería pagar por el cariño y ayuda que esa familia le había otorgado, así que se presentó para el trabajo de secretaria de gerencia general y Trunks la contrató enseguida. No solo había sido la excelente preparación académica de la muchacha, excelente en economía y gestión, sino que la conocía de antaño, sabía quién era y como trabajaba y ante eso Trunks le dio el visto bueno en la empresa.

Madelyn recordaba ese día muy bien, ya que, aquel día ella le había confesado su homosexualidad, fue al inicio de la entrevista. Y ante la mirada seria que le había dado él, solo ella había pensado que no la contrataría, y sí que se había sorprendido cuando Trunks le dijo:

"Empiezas desde hoy. A mí me interesa que me rindas al 200%, tu vida privada es tu vida"

Por ello siempre le estaría agradecida. Claro que no era legal no contratar a alguien por sus preferencias sexuales, pero a ella, sí que le importaba la opinión de Trunks, después de todo, ella siempre lo vio como un ente de respeto, como el hermano mayor de Bra, con quien muchas veces de niña, solía jugar.

Trunks se había convertido en su hermano mayor, la confianza que se tenían radicaba en la hermandad. Así cuando ella tenía problemas, y Trunks lo notaba, siempre le preguntaba qué pasaba por su cabeza. Los años fueron pasando y su relación de fraternidad crecía, así fue como un día, Trunks le mostró realmente quien era, ella lo entendió y le había confesado que siempre lo había sospechado. Aunque aún era difícil de creer, que el jefe tenía súper fuerza y podía transformarse a ese ser dorado a voluntad.

-¡Hola papi! – decía un pequeño eufórico al ver a su padre descender por la rampa de la nave.

-Hola campeón – Trunks lo había tomado en brazos y lo cargó. –Prometí regresar cuanto antes y aquí estoy.

-Sí, papi.

-Sr. Briefs. Me retiro.

-Sí, Madelyn. Te espero mañana en la oficina.

-Sí Sr.

-Adiós Srta. Madelyn – se había despedido el pequeño.

-Adiós corazón. – le había dicho ella y acto seguido se deslizó dentro su aerodeslizador para dirigirse al departamento en donde después de una relajante visita a la tina, se iría a descansar. –Hoy es el día de hombres ¿No es así Dornan?

-Sí, papi ¿onde ilemos?

-¿Qué te parece al parque de diversiones?

-No. no quelo. – el mayor se soprendió por eso ¿Cómo era posible? Lo miro como si no creyera que era su hijo. – Es que ayer mi abueito Vegeta y abueita Bulma me llevaron. – Ahora sí que tenía coherencia.

-¿Entonces a dónde quiere ir?

-A pescar. – le dijo el niño y su padre no podía estar más que complacido con la idea. Aunque se moría de sueño, le cumpliría a su hijo, apenas sí había podido pasar esa semana con él, y por decir menos el mes entero, ya que aquel mes había sido el más ajetreado y casi Trunks se le había pasado en viajes, casi no había podido pasar con su familia, y cuando creyó que sí, Pan había tenido que viajar y le dejó a Dornan por la misma razón por la cual Trunks tampoco lo llevó a Marte. No querían dejarlo encerrado en una habitación de hotel.

En la noche a más tardar, Pan ya estaría de regreso, y ya que no había podido hacer todo lo que tenía planeado para su hijo, al menos en eso le iba a cumplir.

-De acuerdo, iremos a pescar, pero llamemos a Goten. ¿Papá? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – le preguntó Trunks a Vegeta, quien solo le contestó que tenía muchas cosas mejores que hacer que pescar con caña.

"Insectos, podrían ir los ríos del monte Paoz y conseguir uno enorme en minutos ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con unos pequeños"

Les había dicho, pero Trunks insistió que era para pasar tiempo con Dornan, porque se lo debía.

Así que allí habían estado los tres saiyajins en medio de un lago.

-Ah, que clima más reconfortante. – le decía Goten a Trunks con la caña de pescar en sus manos. – Hermano no habíamos hecho esto hace mucho.

-Vaya que sí ¿Recuerdas cuando nos lanzamos en paracaídas, Goten? – rememoró el pelila.

-Oh, como no, ese día fue grandioso. Aunque no recuerdo mucho de hecho, estábamos muy ebrios cuando lo hicimos ¿O no, Trunks?

Trunks recordaba aquel día, bueno, no mucho en realidad, solo sabía que se habían lanzado totalmente ebrios, había sido cuando ellos eran más jóvenes, entonces sí que la vida era una fiesta, y en una de esas el magnate empresario y su amigo de toda la vida habían decidido lanzarse en paracaídas.

Para alguien que volaba, no era la gran cosa de todos modos, pero entonces Goten había tenido la magnífica idea:

¿Y qué tal si lo hacemos ebrios?

Se habían dado su mirada de complicidad y no había habido vuelta atrás, así habían terminado aterrizando estrepitosamente en el suelo, estallando de la risa.

-Sí Goten, tendremos que repetirlo otra vez – afirmó el pelila.

-Sí, en verdad que sí, pero bueno…..ahora no podemos. – dijo Goten mirando como Dornan fruncía el ceño al no pescar ningún pez. - Quién diría que terminaríamos así.

-Vaya que no…Goten. – decía Trunks bostezando.

-Pero sí que no has dormido nada ¿No es así? – le preguntaba Goten sumamente divertido por los ojos entrecerrados de Trunks.

-No, Goten. Apenas si llegué...de viaje. – volvió a bostezar. - Kami estoy que me duermo. No he dormido en dos días completos. Así que….ah…- volvió a bostezar.

-No te había visto así desde aquella noche…. – le decía Goten recordado una ocasión en la que también habían salido de copas con un par de modelos francesas y al día siguiente esa era la cara que tenían, claro, esa y la de un par de círculos rojizos en sus clavículas.

\- ah, ¿La jefa ha llamado? – preguntó Goten refriéndose a Pan.

-Por supuesto que sí, apenas puse un pie en el planeta ya me llamó.

-Bueno menos mal, tenía que asegurarse que estabas haciendo bien tu trabajo. – le dijo bromista. Acción por la cual Trunks le dio un golpe en las bolas sin que Dornan se diera cuenta.

-Ah…juegas sucio. Eso no se hace. – dijo con una mano en su entrepierna. - quiero seguir teniendo más hijos. – dijo Goten.

-Pobre Bra, la compadezco, es duro soportarte. – le dijo Trunks bromeando con el pelinegro.

El otro solo pudo reír bufón.

-Mira quien dice, el que tiene que agendar cuando tendrá sexo con su esposa. – le dijo Goten devolviéndole la pelota. Se lo dijo en voz baja ya que Dornan no estaba muy alejado de ellos. Trunks por su parte solo le dio una sonrisa socarrona. – El lunes sí – Dijo Goten enumerando con los dedos. - el martes no, el miércoles a las dos de la mañana sí, la otra semana no. El próximo mes no. De aquí a un año, sí. Admítelo Trunks, tu vida es triste. Realmente no quisiera estar en tu posición.

-No sabes nada, Goten. Tienes mucho que aprender. – le comentó Trunks con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara. – Solo eres un novato.

-¿Yo? – dijo ofendido. - Yo soy espontaneo, Trunks. Cuando surge, surge. – dijo el hombre con las manos detrás de su cuello. – Yo no me reprimo.

-Eh, eh, Recuerda que estás hablando de mi hermana.

-Y recuerda que tú tiras a mi sobrina. – dijo el hombre burlándose de la cara que había puesto Trunks. – Vamos no pongas esa cara, lo que estoy diciendo es cierto.

-Goten…

-¿Papi? – llamó Dornan. – ¡Conseguí uno! – dijo el niño al ver el pequeño pececito que había pescado.

-Muy bien campeón, tráelo aquí. – le dijo el hombre quitándole el anzuelo al pez.

-Dame oto papi, atlapale uno más gande. – Acto seguido colocó otra carnada en el anzuelo y el pequeño se alejó nuevamente.

-Te falta mucho por aprender Goten. – le dijo Trunks devolviéndole la pelota. – No sabes nada. Solo eres un bocazas.

-Ah, mira quien dice. – dijo el peli negro burlón.

-Por eso, porque yo lo digo.

-Trunks hace calor, saca una cerveza.

-papi yo tamben quiero tomar una cerveza - Dijo el pequeño inocentemente.

-No Dornan. – le dijo su padre asustado con la sangre drenada de su rostro. Su hijo estaba pidiendo cerveza como si se tratara de la bebida hidratante que Pan solía comprarle para los entrenamientos.

– Quiero tomal celveza. – dijo el pequeño con el ceño fruncido. Defendiendo su postura. Cálmate Trunks, se decía el mayor a sí mismo para poder explicarle al pequeño que no podía darle cerveza.

Se claro, Trunks. Se dijo internamente.

-Dornan, la cerveza es horrible. – hizo el gesto de repulsión para enfatizar. – Sabe a calcetines de gimnasia. – le dijo para tratar de persuadirlo. – Además, te hace ir mucho al baño.

-Pero papi, tú dijiste que yo soy gande. Además, yo ya puedo ir al baño solo. Dame celveza, papi.

-Touch. – exclamó el causante de todo ese dilema, estallando en risa, definitivamente ese enano le iba a sacar canas verdes a su amigo. – Oh, Trunks, el tiro te salió por la culata. – le dijo riéndose a todo pulmón por la situación en la que había puesto a su amigo sin pensarlo siquiera. – ¿Qué harás ahora súper papá? Tu hijo pide cerveza.

-¡Cállate, Goten! Esto es tú culpa. – le dijo Trunks, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para hacerle entender a su hijo que no podía beber cerveza.

-Papi, quelo celveza. – insistió nuevamente el pequeño. En definitiva, era una lucha de titanes, a un lado había quedado la caña de pescar. – A tío Goten si le darás ¿peo a mí no? Eres muy malo papi.

-Dornan…- Trunks trataba de razonar con su hijo, igual de mollera dura que él, desde ya sabía que no sería fácil, pero solo atinó a colocarse las manos a ambos lados de la cadera, mientras su hijo le miraba con el ceño fruncido tan característico de su padre y abuelo, mientras el más divertido de toda esa situación era Goten que no paraba de reír desaforadamente en su sitio.

-Ja j aja, hermano solo espera…espera y verás que no tarda nada en pedirte un departamento de soltero, un coche y condones. – le dijo estallando a viva voz.

-¿condones? – preguntó el pequeño Dornan. - ¿Papi que son condones? – preguntó curioso. Solo en ese momento Trunks quiso asesinar a su amigo por tener la maldita boca demasiado grande.

-¡Goten! – siseo entre dientes. - ¡¿Quieres callarte?!

-Quiero ondones y cerveza también. – exigió el pequeño y los ojos de su padre se abrieron como platos. – Mami nunca me compó eso, quiero ver que son ¿Son licos, papi? Me compras ondones, yo quelo tener ondo…

-¡Dornan Christian Briefs Son! – le llamó la atención su papá poniendo el grito en el cielo. – No vuelvas a repetir eso. Te lo prohíbo. No lo repitas Dornan. – Trunks sabía que la sentencia de muerte le aguardaba si Pan siquiera escuchaba esas palabras salir de la boca de su hijo. - ¡Pero esto es tu culpa, Goten! – le llamó furibundo Trunks. - ¡Tú y tu maldita boca!

-¡Ay no! Mierda, mierda, mierda, yo….lo siento Trunks, realmente yo…mierda…se me escapó. – dijo el hombre colocándose a la misma altura que su amigo. Si algo bien sabia Goten era que su sobrino era una grabadora ambulante y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-¿Mierda? – repitió el infante. – Mierda papi, quelo ondones. – Exigió, el pequeño pensando que eran dulces, los cuales habían estado terminantemente prohibidos para él – Complame ondones, ni mi abueo Vegeta no me a complado, papi….

-Ay, no, no, no por favor. – suplicó Goten arrodillado ante su sobrino. – Olvida lo que dije, enano. Tu madre y tú abuelo me matarán. – dijo el peli negro apenas se imaginó a Vegeta.

-¿Me compalas los ondones, tío? – preguntó nuevamente el niño, imaginándose miles de grageas de caramelo y chocolates, que con frecuencia le traía su tía Bra, pero ambos adultos sabían que estaban en problemas, pronto anochecería, Pan regresaría y solo Kamisama salvaría a ambos hombres de salir bien librados de eso si Dornan habría la boca y tremendas palabras soltaba.

-Menos mal se olvidó de los condones. – dijo Goten sobrevolando el cielo con Dornan dormido en sus brazos. Después de pescar el pequeño se había quedado dormido, y le había llegado un mensaje a Trunks de que Pan aterrizaría en media hora. Así que allí iban ellos para recibir a Pan.

-Tú y tu maldita boca, Goten. – siseó Trunks.

-Ah, bueno, perdóname pero fue inevitable. – le contestó Goten bromista. – Además es cierto, pronto cuando tenga 15 o 16 años créeme que te agradecerá que le compres el departamento y que le des dinero para condones. – le dijo.

-Solo sé que ese tiempo está por mucho demás alejado. – le dijo Trunks. – Aun sigue siendo mi niño.

-¿Qué alejado, Trunks? ¿Acaso no viste como se ganó a todas esas chicas el otro día?

-cállate podría escucharnos. – le dijo Trunks en un susurro.

Si al menos Goten pudiera mantener la maldita boca cerrada, pensó Trunks. Ya podía ver sus pelotas colgadas como trofeo si Pan siquiera lo escuchaba.

-Ya te puedo ver el día en el que Dornan te esté preguntando cosas como: ¿Cómo se usan los condones? ¿Es lo mismo follar o hacer el amor? ¿Qué se debe hacer? Solo espera Trunks y verás. – le dijo Bromista.

-Ah, pero no te burles mucho, tú también dentro de poco estarás en las mismas. Te recuerdo que tu hijo también será un niño. – le dijo.

-Sí, pero para cuando llegue eso, podré decirle que le consulte a su tío.

-¡Hola mami!

-Hola mi corazón. Niño de mis ojos. – le dijo Pan abrazando al pequeñín que corría hacia ella para estrujarla en sus brazos. - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien mami, abueito Vegeta me llevó al paque de diversiones, abueita Bulma me dio el tlaje de batalla, papi me llevó a su tabajo y luego a la pesca, pero entonces no me quiso complal….

¡Ay no! ¡Esto es malo! pensó Trunks, al parecer Goten también lo pensó y empezaron a retroceder lentamente.

A un lado de ellos, se encontraba Vegeta, un tanto extrañado por la actitud tan rara de ese par.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con ellos, eh? – preguntó Bra extrañada a un lado de su padre.

-No lo sé. – contestó su papá. – Pero pronto lo sabremos.

-¿Y qué más hiciste Amor? – preguntó Pan sin adivinar todavía lo que se le venía.

-Ah…mierda… - exclamó el niño cuando notó que algo en su relato se le olvidó.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos a excepción de un par de hombres, a los cuales la sangre desde hacía mucho que se les había drenado de la cara.

-Sí, mi papi me dio celeveza, me habló de los condones, y algo soble follal. – dijo el niño en su inocencia, mientras Pan solo se quedó estática en su sitio.

¿Cómo demonios Trunks fue capaz de hablarle de eso?

Se preguntaba la pelinegra sin salir de su asombro. Instintivamente sus ojos buscaron a su esposo y lo halló con las manos por delante, a manera de defensa corporal.

-Escapemos. – susurró Trunks cuando su hijo soltó la sopa.

-De acuerdo hermano. Juntos en las peores. – le contestó Goten. – A la una, a las dos, a las…

-Ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado. – le dijo Vegeta tomando a ambos hombres por los hombros, ninguno lo había sentido sino hasta que apretó su agarre. – Tienen cosas que explicarle a Pan.

-Papá….yo…

-Sr. Vegeta….nosotros. – dijo Goten tratando de que su suegro los soltara para que pudiesen escapar, pero su captor solo sonrió de medio lado y les dio una mirada escalofriante que les heló la sangre. – Pagarán caro por haber manchado la mente de mi nieto. – les dijo a ambos. – Si no los mata Pan, lo haré yo, insectos. - susurró e inevitablemente lo que tanto temieron sucedió.

-¡Trunks Isaac Briefs! – regañó Pan sumamente furiosa. - ¡¿Qué rayos le enseñaste al niño?!

-Amor…. – el pobre no sabía que decir, realmente sí que había tenido la culpa, colocó una nota mental en su cerebro.

"Cuando estés con Goten, ponle un calcetín en su maldita boca, conjuntamente con cinta adhesiva"

-Yo…

-¿Trunks cómo pudiste? – le dijo haciendo el inocente Goten.

-¿Qué yo hice? – preguntó sorprendido Trunks. - ¿Dónde está el juntos en lo que sea? Jódete Goten. – le dijo. – es su culpa, él y su gran boca.

-¿Yo? – dijo el mencionado. – Fue su culpa.

Ambos se acusaron el uno al otro. Se lanzaron miradas furtivas de: Ya me las pagarás luego.

-¡Goten Alexander Son!– le dijo su esposa peli azul, y esta vez sí que ambos se callaron. - ¡Te conozco Goten! ¡Sé que debiste haberlo hecho!

-Amor…. – decía Goten tratando de razonar con su esposa. – Fue un desliz.

-¡¿Desliz?! – reclamó Pan. – ¡Mi hijo tiene ahora la boca sucia de un camionero! ¡¿Cómo fue un desliz?! ¡¿Goten yo….

-¡Hablaremos en la casa Goten Son! – amenazó la peli azul. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Abstinencia indefinida.

-Pero antes yo te mato. – Dijo Pan y se convirtió en súper saiyajin, para salir detrás de esos dos hombres. De su esposo y de su tío.

Después de batallar con un niño que pronunciaba condones y follar a cada cuanto, Pan había tenido demasiado paciencia para explicarle que esas cosas los niños no debían pronunciar, porque hacían entristecer a mami, le había dicho. Ante lo cual, Aby solo había podido reír, y le había dicho que ya no diría lo mismo cuando cumpliera 17 años, si es posible en esa edad, ella misma le daría esas cosas. Pan solo se reconfortaba al saber que sería en mucho tiempo. Después de arropar a Dornan, Pan se dirigió a su habitación matrimonial, en donde Trunks ya estaba acostado con un libro en las manos, esperando por ella.

-Pan….yo…

-Trunks, tú y yo tenemos un asunto que hablar. – le sentenció, estaba enojada con él, demasiado para su propio bien, y es que…¿En qué cabeza cabía la posibilidad de hablar delante de un niño acerca de esos temas?

Dornan le había lanzado preguntas acerca de los condones, como su hijo era una grabadora, todo lo repetía otra vez. Entonces ¿Dónde estuvo el súper papá, boca sucia? Sí, allí estuvo, acostado en su cama.

-Pan, yo lo siento, es el imbécil de Goten el que habló de más. Fue él, nena.

-Sé quién es mi tío, Trunks. Por otro lado ¿Cómo te sentiste estando solo con Dornan?

-Bueno, el poco tiempo que pasé con él, fue grandioso. – le dijo.

-Vaya, me alegra. – le contestó la morena. – Porque resulta que también será maravillosa la abstinencia que le espera Sr. Briefs. No te dejaré tocarme ¡Indefinidamente!

Le sentenció dándose la vuelta para cubrirse con la manta.

Por su parte Trunks, solo podía maldecir su suerte y a Goten por ser tan lengua floja, pero este último tampoco se salvó del castigo, ya que Bra le sentenció lo mismo, solo que ella, sí que lo envió a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

Definitivamente los planes que tenía Trunks para Pan, apenas pusiera el pie en la habitación habían sido reemplazados por el de no hacer nada, y todo por el maldito de Goten, que de seguro estaba muy cómodamente dormido.

-Sr. Vengo a tender su cama. – decía la empleada colocando las sábanas blanquecinas sobre el colchón.

-Ah, muchas gracias Katlen. Pero ¿Por qué hace tanto frío aquí?

-Ah….señor….el sistema de acondicionamiento de aire, está averiado, lo repararán mañana.

Touch. Eso fue lo sintió Goten cuando Katlen salió de la habitación, se metió dentro del cobertor.

-Y pensar que en este momento, podía haber estado con Bra. – refunfuñaba el hombre. – Creo que esta vez sí que me pasé.


	7. Chapter 7

**"¿Tienes algo por lo cual debas disculparte, Trunks?"**

 **Capítulo 7.**

Kamisama, si estuvieras despierto te mataría Trunks.

Pensó la peli negra viendo a su esposo dormir en su lado izquierdo de la cama.

Ronquidos salían de su garganta y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Estaba hecho polvo. Demasiado cansado para siquiera escuchar sus propios ronquidos.

Tu papá es un caso perdido, le dijo al bebé que crecía en su vientre.

¿Pero qué cabeza? Se preguntaba a sí misma. ¿Cómo se puso a hablar de sexo en frente de Dornan?

Estaba consciente de quién era su esposo, pero debía establecer límites infranqueables que ni siquiera el magnate podría atravesar. Dando otra vuelta en la cama, estampó su cara contra la almohada, en un intento casi desesperado por tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero nada funcionó. Intentó cubrirse con la manta hasta la cabeza pero media hora después estaba con los ojos y la consciencia más que atenta.

Cansada de no conciliar el sueño y de dar vueltas en la cama decidió bajar a la sala para quizá tomar una taza de leche y poder conciliar el sueño.

Lo hizo, y nada sucedió.

-Estúpido mito. – maldijo por lo bajo.

Sin más que hacer decidió ir al cuarto de entretenimiento en donde tomó el control remoto de la pantalla plana de televisión, cambió de canales y al no encontrar nada de su gusto, aburrida se dirigió a buscar su computador para seguir trabajando, de seguro eso si no le daba sueño, al menos le quitaría el maldito aburrimiento.

-Veamos qué tenemos – murmuró para sí misma mientras levantaba la pantalla del computador, colocándosela en medio de las piernas, empezó a trabajar en su proyecto.

 _"_ _En lo que te has convertido"_

Su alter ego hizo aparición con un sutil comentario, y enfundada en un camisón de seda azul, le sonreía burlonamente, prometiendo ser así, su compañera de madrugada.

 _"_ _Y luego de dónde sacan que eres Trunks Briefs, versión mujer"_

Volvió a interferir en la concentración de la pelinegra, quién haciendo caso omiso de aquellos bromistas comentarios, enfocó toda su atención al teclado del computador ¿Qué más podía hacer de todos modos?

 _"_ _Podrías estar viendo videos en YouTube ¡Vamos, mujer! Descansa el cerebro un poco o se te fundirá. Deja la intensidad, podrías terminar mañana"_

Su alter ego al sentirse ignorada cambió de estrategia, pero nada funcionó, la concentración y la atención de Pan estaban firmemente cimentadas en aquella pantalla resplandeciente, en cuya esquina inferior derecha marcaba veinte para las tres de la mañana.

 _"_ _Tu esposo es el maldito jefe, nena, ve a relajarte, lo mereces, debes estar hecha polvo tú también"_

Sonriendo ligeramente, Pan continuó su trabajo. Aunque no hubiese sido lo que tenía planeado para esa noche. No, definitivamente no lo era.

Tendría que estar durmiendo desnuda en los brazos de Trunks, y aunque ganas no le faltaban para mandar al diablo su enojo y prácticamente violar a Trunks, esa vocecita en su cabeza le decía:

 _"_ _No, resiste. Ya lo harás rogar" "Por ahora, resiste"_

Así que allí estaba ella, con las ganas a flor de piel, con su alter ego – al sentirse ignorada – de seguro durmiendo en algún lugar recóndito de su mente. Mientras Pan, deseosa pero de ninguna manera sumisa ante Trunks.

Quién por cierto, estaba profundamente dormido con la cara sobre la almohada y las extremidades desparramadas por la cama, ni siquiera la oyó entrar a la habitación que compartían, tomar su celular y salir por las mismas. De eso ya hace horas y nada que había notado su ausencia, eso sí que era una primicia, el hombre sí que tenía el sueño ligero, al contrario de ella, quién como ella se decía: Caía en coma.

-Sch. – fue lo único que dijo la morena antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación matrimonial, pasó por la de su hijo y este se encontraba en la misma posición que su padre, entró en la habitación y acomodó a su hijo para que estuviera más cómodo.

-Par de cabezas duras. – murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios, arropó a su hijo, y dejando un beso en él, revolvió un poco el cabello azabache del menor. – Kamisama. Que sucias palabras te enseñó tu papá. Pero ha de pagar, Dornan. Ha de pagar.

Sin más que decir, le dio unas palmaditas a su bebé por sobre el cobertor y salió con rumbo a la sala de estar. Deteniéndose un momento de su trabajo, su mente divagó por unos momentos, al ver la enormidad de la sala de estar, un pensamiento asaltó su mente, la idea de ver muchos juguetes regados por todos lados, le hizo sonreír. Con sus manos entrelazadas, y debajo de su mentón, la morena sabía que ahora tendría que reconfigurar nuevamente su agenda, todo en su vida.

Pronto tendría otro bebé en casa, y aun le faltaba decírseles a sus- Hasta ese momento – sus dos hombres, subiendo el volumen de la canción: _Mountains._ Se permitió seguir trabajando.

Cuando ingresó a su cuenta personal de correo para revisar unos documentos enviados por un colega, supo que Bra también estaba conectada a esa hora. A las tres y media de la mañana.

-¿Chat de madrugada? – le envió a Bra quien no tardó mucho tiempo en contestar.

-Mejor una conferencia. – dijo la mujer para colocarse en frente de la cámara. - ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – le preguntó cuándo ambas mujeres entablaron la video conferencia.

-No, no puedo – suspiró la peli negra, estirándose en su asiento – Por lo que veo, tú tampoco.

-No, yo tampoco. – contestó Bra acariciando su pancita. – Tengo un maldito antojo – al instante en que lo dijo se cubrió la boca como si algo se le hubiera escapado, acción por la cual ambas mujeres rieron. – De todas maneras no sabrá que su mamá maldijo – bromeó Bra, con la vista en su vientre abultado.

-¿Ya no estás tan molesta? – le preguntó a la pelinegra mientras le daba un mordisco a su tarta con confeti de limón. Mientas Pan solo pudo suspirar con las manos echando su cabello hacia atrás. Una de las tantas acciones que de su esposo había aprendido.

-Mentiría si te dijera que sí, pero… - inspirando mientras cerraba los ojos le contestó. – Sé que se me pasará, solo necesito unas horas para calmar el enojo que tengo.

-No eras la única, mi padre también casi los mata – con ese simple comentario ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar reír desaforadamente al recordar como Vegeta los había entregado, literalmente a la Parca, a sus respectivas esposas, y ellas menudo castigo les habían dado, pero no solo eso.

\- Créeme que Vegeta-San no lo lamento, es decir, creo que lo disfrutó.

-Papá aprecia a Dornan, ni siquiera él diría cosas como esas, y estas cabezotas de Trunks y Goten lo hicieron. Agh. – bramó la peli azul con una cuchara de helado en la boca.

-Ya lo creo, incluso Dornan ahora tiene un traje de entrenamiento como el de Vegeta-San, y créeme que tuve que batallar para lograr que se lo quitara, le encanta.

-Pero no es el único, mamá construyó más pero papá solo se los dará si Dornan logra pasar cada uno de los niveles que le tenga preparado.

-Mientras el entrenamiento beneficie a Dornan, por mí está bien – comentó la peli negra. – Además, sé que Kaiosama aceptó entrenarlo.

-¿En serio? Vaya que buena noticia.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pasa algo, Pan?

-No es nada serio, Bra. Solo es que, no podré verlo en las tardes – comentó con un deje de tristeza – Irá a entrenar cada tarde, y realmente quiero tener a mi bebé por más tiempo conmigo. Pronto entrará al jardín de niños y no lo veré en la mañana, luego con Kaiosama, mi hombre pequeño está creciendo demasiado rápido para su propio bien, y para el mío.

-Pan. Sabíamos que ese día llegaría, si no pregúntale a tus padres.

-Solo es que me parece que el tiempo pasa muy deprisa, en menos de medio año, cumplirá cinco, y… por Kamisama, es igual de mollera dura que Trunks, créeme que tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que dejara de persuadirme con eso de la cerveza.

-Agh. Ni me lo recuerdes, Pan. Quise matar a Goten por lo que dijo. Kamisama ¿Cómo es que fue tan idiota? Estoy tan enojada con él, ni me quiero imaginar cómo será con nuestro hijo, ah, pero eso sí, juro que le colocaré una mordaza en la boca para deje de decir estupideces – bromeó la peli azul - ¿Te imaginas que hiciera eso Pan?

-Vaya que me lo imagino, pero créeme que no eres la única con tendencias homicidas en este momento. Yo también quise hacer lo mismo con Trunks, poco me faltó para quedarme viuda, y por mi propia mano, es que ¿Cómo pudo seguirle el juego a Goten? Él sabe cómo es Goten, porque estoy segura que Goten inició pero Trunks tampoco se contuvo que digamos. Él le siguió el juego deliberadamente.

-Lo sé Pan. Mi hermano tampoco fue demasiado intransigente con Goten, pero dime ¿Cómo te fue con Dornan? Me dijiste que trabajaste duro con él para sacarle esas ideas de su cabeza.

-Ah, sí, solo déjame acomodarme bien, y contarte que mi hijo pervertirá a su jardín de niños, será el padrino de las malas hazañas – dicho esto Pan se rio de su propio comentario – Y es que es enserio, maldita sea – siseo meneando la cabeza - no puedo creerlo. – decía indignada. – Ese par de cabezas duras, corrompieron a mi hijo, en un día, un día. Ese par, son un terremoto juntos.

-Ni que lo digas, Pan, pero el tonto de Goten tuvo la culpa.

-Ah, Bra, yo lo sé pero…

-¿Pan? – preguntó Aby detrás de Pan. Esa era la hora en la cual Aby solía salir a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y se extrañó que ella estuviese allí, ya que con frecuencia siempre salía pasadas las dos de la madrugada, y nunca, o al menos no desde que vivía en la casa principal la había visto en la sala. Aby desde hacía un tiempo vivía en la casa grande, ya que su casa propia, estaba en remodelación por una tubería averiada.

-Ah, Aby, buenos días. – saludó Pan a la recién llegada. – Pero qué sorpresa.

-¿No puedes dormir, Pan? - Preguntó Aby, y Pan le dio la negativa - Supongo que tiene que ver con el Sr. Briefs – Pan inevitablemente asintió.

-Buenos días, Aby. – saludo Bra a través de la pantalla.

-Buenos días Sra. Son.

-Ven Aby, quédate con nosotras, chisme de madrugada. – ofertó Bra y Aby aceptó el trato, no sin antes traer dos tazas humeantes de café.

-Las escucho Señoras. – dijo Aby empezando la plática de mujeres. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el joven Dornan?

-Ay, Aby, debiste verlo, en serio. Debiste haber estado ahí para entender el tamaño de mi enojo con Trunks. Es que…..ah...Aby. Mi hijo de cuatro años, estaba hablando como si fuera un adolescente puberto.

Bra y Aby se rieron por lo que Pan dijo.

-Es que es en serio. – les aclaró. - Mi hijo empezó a hablar de cerveza como si fuese agua, de follar, de condones, mi pobre niño los pedía como si fuesen dulces. – dijo sumamente enfurecida cruzándose de brazos. – Y como si eso no bastara también decía improperios a cada momento, pero Trunks me las va a pagar.

Aby solo pudo reír por lo exaltada que estaba Pan.

-No creo que haya sido con total intención, Pan – mencionó la rubia mujer en un vano intento de lograr la comprensión, bien sabía que a su jefe no se la habría escapado asuntos como esos, así como así.

-No me importa si fue o no, lo que me a mí me importa es que hablaron de cosas como follar en frente de mi hijo. Kamisama, mi pobre bebé. Ellos son dos adultos y no debieron.

-Pan tiene razón Aby. – colaboró Bra. – Si con decirte que a mí me pidió que la próxima vez que fuera de viaje le trajera condones ¿Puedes creer eso?

-Vaya entonces sí que estuvo grave la situación con el joven Dornan.

-Sí Aby. No, definitivamente Trunks no tiene perdón – Soltó Pan.

-Vamos chicas, fue un…. – trató de razonar Aby.

-¡¿Un qué?! – dijeron ambas mujeres.

-Un error, pero bueno, ustedes tomaran las debidas correcciones con ellos señoras. – dijo Aby tan amable como siempre.

-Sí, por eso yo ya lo hice – Apenas Bra mencionó eso, las dos mujeres le prestaron toda su atención. - Envié a Goten a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes, e hice descender los niveles del aire acondicionado, argumenté que estaba dañado. – le confesó a ambas mujeres enconjiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto, Pan y Aby solo pudieron sonreír y reírse por lo que Bra había hecho con Goten.

– Es para que aprenda desde ya a cerrar su boca de vez en cuando. No quisiera que la primera palabra de mi bebé sea mierda, no de ninguna manera. Como que me llamo Bra Briefs, Goten aprenderá a controlar su vocabulario.

-Por lo que veo lo lograrás, Bra. – le dijo Pan divertida porque Goten tampoco se había librado del castigo de Bra Briefs.

-Sí, pero cambiando de tema de los condones ¿Qué tal te fue en New York, Pan? – preguntó la peli azul.

-Me fue muy bien, de hecho, tengo algo que contarles – con una sonrisa se dirigió a sus amigas quienes estaban por demás expectantes de las buenas nuevas.

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Aby acomodándose en el sillón, ya que la plática con Pan y Bra, estaba tornándose jugosamente interesante.

-Bueno… - se acarició el vientre con una mano y una sonrisa delatora les envió. – Estoy embarazada de nuevo.

-Oh, Muchas felicidades Pan – sin preámbulo la mujer rubia abrazó a la pelinegra, dando ligeros golpes en la espalda de la morena, le dio sus sinceras felicitaciones.

-Gracias Aby. Se los iba a mencionar antes, así lo tenía planeado, pero ya ven que fue lo que sucedió, bueno mañana se lo diré a Trunks.

-Oh, por Kamisama ¡¿Es en serio?! – preguntó eufórica Bra. – Otro sobrino, por Kamisama, que alegría, de verdad que no me lo esperaba, pero dime ¿De cuánto estás?

-Ah. Tengo un mes. – contestó Pan.

-Oh, muchas felicidades Pan, de seguro Dornan estará muy contento.

-Gracias Bra y espero que sí, ojalá Dornan lo asimile bien, estuve leyendo en el avión y a veces, los hijos únicos se acoplan a la idea de compartir a sus padres, o algo por el estilo, en fin, yo no estudie psicología infantil, pero ese artículo dejó mella en mí – le contestó.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Dornan es un niño muy dulce, lo tomará bien – sonrió Bra. – Ah, hola Sack – saludó a través de la pantalla, al hombre que estaba a espaldas de la morena y de Aby.

-Buenas noches. Sras. – saludó Sack.

-Buenos días, Sack. Buenos días – corrigió Aby. – Ya es de madrugada. – le dijo contenta al ver al hombre en pantalones de pijama.

-De acuerdo. Buenos días. Sras. – le dijo el hombre haciendo el esfuerzo por no bostezar, cosa que no logró, e inevitablemente bostezó.

– Ven a tomarte un café. Sack. – ofertó Pan, pero el mencionado rechazó inmediatamente, no creía que a su jefe le haría gracia que él tomara una taza de café con su esposa, quien estaba con una bata que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Muchas gracias Sra. Briefs, pero no.

Aunque la morena insistió él no aceptó, únicamente había ido a ver porqué Aby estaba tardando demasiado, esa había sido la razón de su presencia en la sala. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlas en una charla amena con la hermana de su jefe a través del computador.

-Con su permiso, me retiro Sra. Briefs.

-Sack – La morena retuvo el impulso de girar sus ojos, ese hombre no entendería nunca. – Eres demasiado formal conmigo. Ya te dije que puedes tratarme de tú cuando Trunks no esté presente. – le dijo. – No hay ningún problema con eso, al contrario, me alegraría, de esa manera, no me sentiría como si fuese una anciana.

-No fue esta mi intención, pero está bien, Pan. Pero eso no significa que el Sr. Briefs no pueda aparecer inmediatamente y sacarme la mierda por tratarte de tu. – le dijo bromista, a lo que todas las mujeres rieron, ya que, sabían que Trunks sería capaz, si de algo estaban muy seguros todos ellos, es que Trunks Briefs podía sacar su lado celoso y posesivo si de su esposa se trataba.

-Trunks no… - la morena pausó pero enseguida desechó la idea de defender a su mencionado esposo. – Mejor olvídalo, Sack.

-Bueno, iré a revisar los monitores de vigilancia. Las dejo Señoras. – dijo Sack para regresar por donde vino.

-Ah, retornando a nuestro tema, me alegra que todo te haya ido bien, Pan. La presentación del proyecto fue excelente y a tenida muy buena acogida. Si fuera tú, le pediría un aumento a Trunks – le dijo Bra.

-Lo pensaré – devolvió la morena la broma. – Bueno sí, el proyecto fue un éxito, pero no todo fue excelente – confesó.

-¿Y eso, Pan?- le preguntó Aby. - ¿Algún imprevisto?

-Sí, de hecho, uno nada agradable.

 **FLASHBACK.**

-Este folleto contiene números que le pueden servir de asesoramiento para cualquier duda que tenga, la línea de atención es gratuita. – le dijo una enfermera.

-Muchas gracias. Srta.

-De nada Sra. Briefs.

Alejándose del centro de información la morena en compañía de su amiga caminaron hacia el ascensor.

-Quien diría, Pan. Esperas otro hijo, y yo aún no tengo ninguno. – le decía Andy bromista.

-Verás que pronto, Andy.

-Sí, quizá será muy pronto. Quizá el año que entra. No me importa si antes me caso o no, pero debo decirte que la idea de tener que cambiar pañales es demasiado aterradora, no creo que yo pueda con una responsabilidad tan ardua como esa.

-¿Pero qué dices? Estás a cargo de una multinacional, y lo haces excelentemente bien, si bien es cierto, es complicado, de seguro lo lograrás, Andy.

-Sí, aunque para mí ventaja, ya tengo una amiga que puede darme consejos.

-Efectivamente yo te ayuda….- Por retornar a ver a Andy, Pan no vio a quien se llevó de frente, e inevitablemente sus folletos de maternidad quedaron expuestos sobre el impávido piso de hospital.

– Oh, lo siento mucho. – dijo ella dando una reverencia sin antes ver con quién había colisionado, no esperó por ver a esa persona porque se sentía tonta por no haberse fijado, y agachándose en el piso, empezó a recoger sus folletos, con Andy ayudándole en el acto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la otra persona con la que colisionó agacharse también para ayudarle.

-No te preocupes, Pan.

-Levi. – susurró ella sin dejar de ver los ojos verdes de aquel hombre que años atrás había sido enviado a matarla.

-Hola. – le dijo él con una media sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que decayó cuando leyó en los folletos el contenido y entendió de lo que se trataba. – La culpa fue mía. – dijo entregándoselos a Pan. Ella como por reflejo de un resorte se levantó, quedando de frente a él.

-Sr. Ackerman. Buenas tardes. – le dijo Andy por educación, ya que ella bien sabía lo que había hecho Levi con Pan.

-Buenas tardes. – le contestó él.

Un incómodo momento silencioso se formó en el trio de personas, y Andy sintió que ella estaba de sobra.

-Pan, te esperaré en la entrada del ascensor. – le dijo Andy a la morena, para acto seguido despedirse de Levi. Cuando la rubia los dejó solos, Pan sabía que no podía estar allí sin decir nada, así que ella inició el dialogo.

-Ah, Siento lo de la colisión, Gracias por ayudarme. – le dijo Pan apretando los folletos en sus manos, se dio valor para enfrentarlo, no era una persona que guardara rencor en su corazón por toda la eternidad, y la fuerza con la que antes lo había enfrentado, ahora ya no existía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella lo había visto y peor aún sabido de él, pero una vez más, sin quererlo, aquel hombre de mirada verde oliva estaba delante de ella, en la sala de maternidad. Pasillo cuatro, según ella alcanzó a ver.

– Ah… – no entendía porque pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Cómo has estado? – inició el diálogo Levi.

La sorpresa de verla de nuevo le alegró en extremo, pero esa alegría se vio marcada por una nube de color negro. Allí, en frente de él, estaba la mujer que continuaba amando. Habían pasado casi cinco años, y aun su recuerdo le dolía, y verla allí, cinco años después igual o más hermosa de lo que conoció, le hizo remover viejos sentimientos que aun por ella tenía.

La mujer aún conservaba ese cerquillo de corte recto que enmarcaba su rostro, su cabello había crecido hasta su cintura, pero era igual como lo recordaba, de negro azabache, lacio y corte recto.

Ella como siempre, desde que la conoció, de vivos ojos negros y pestañas curveadas, tenuemente maquilladas, de labios de tenue color mate, de delicada apariencia que solo una vez tuvo la oportunidad de probar e irónicamente fue para salvarle la vida.

Trató de salvarle la vida a la mujer que tenía que matar, porque de ese modo la había conocido, y de no ser por quién ella era, de seguro ella ya estaría muerta. Su manera de ser, le había salvado la vida, no solo a ella, sino también de su hermana, Mikasa. De no ser por Pan, ella habría muerto, por eso, y porque la amaba, tenía una deuda con ella. Una que pagó dejándola con la vida.

Pero de nuevo, Pan se le había presentado.

De delicada apariencia y elegante presentación, ella había colisionado con él, para mostrarle la elegancia y la naturalidad en una sola persona. Con un reloj inseparable en su muñequera. Marca Carter pudo deducir Levi, delicados y delgados brazaletes en su mano libre y anillo de bodas en su dedo anular, la hacían una mujer imposible de no regresar a ver.

Pero al mismo tiempo, ese anillo en su dedo anular, la marcaba de Trunks Briefs, y eso lo hizo rabiar por dentro en ese instante.

 _"_ _El maldito bastardo tiene suerte en verdad"_

Pensó Levi. Definitivamente tenía una hermosura como esposa. Nadie creería que ella ya era madre, y no solo eso, sino que tenía la fuerza suficiente para destruir un planeta entero si ella así lo quería.

Los ojos de Levi, no pudieron evitar barrer el cuerpo de Pan, enfundado en un vestido vino tinto que le quedaba de infarto, de mangas cortas y con un ligero corte en V que dejaba ver sus clavículas, y que a la vez ocultaba una ligera cadena de oro. El resto del vestido marcaba las curvas naturales que ella tenía, el corte por sobre la rodilla y los zapatos de tacón aguja negro, hicieron que Levi divagara.

 _"_ _Hermosa y embarazada"_

Le recriminó su subconsciente.

 _"_ _Y no es tuya; ni ese bebé es tu hijo"_

-He estado muy bien, Levi. – le contestó muy segura.

-Me alegra. – dijo él, embelesado con esa visión. Ella por su parte solo apartaba los ojos de cuando en cuando, como evitando encontrarse con él.

-Sr. Ackerman. – le había llamado una enfermera.

-Sí, dígame.

-Todo salió muy bien. – le dijo. – Ella está en la sala de recuperación, tuvo un bebé sano.

¿Un bebé? Pan sabía que escuchó bien. Efectivamente, sino ¿Qué otra cosa haría Levi allí?

-Muchas gracias. Señorita.

-En unas horas podrá pasar a verla. – le dijo para después continuar su camino.

-Ah….Felicidades. – le dijo Pan.

-Gracias. – le contestó Levi. – Es mi segundo sobrino. – le confesó.

-Ah…yo lo siento, pensé que se trataba de tu hijo. – se disculpó la peli negra.

-No, es el segundo hijo de Mikasa y de Eren. Él está dentro con ella.

-Ah, ya veo. Me alegra que todo haya salido bien en el parto. Dale mis felicitaciones a Mikasa y a Eren por favor. – le dijo ella para poder despedirse de él. – Fue bueno verte. Adiós. – le dijo reverenciando. Yo y mis malditos buenos modales, se recriminó mentalmente. Como él no le respondió, Pan pasó de largo a un lado de él.

-Pan.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Levi?

\- Mis felicitaciones por tu embarazo. – le dijo, aunque le dolió decirlo en voz alta. La mujer a la que seguía amando, esperaba un hijo de otro.

Le dolió en el alma saber que esa mujer nunca podría ser de él, y que el bebé que crecía en su vientre no era su hijo. Amaba a esa mujer, y con ella había llegado a pensar que realmente podría tener una familia.

Nunca antes, se había considerado la idea, pero ahora, solo podía preguntarse ¿Cómo hubiese sido su vida, si él se hubiese casado con ella? Quizá ahora él podría estar celebrando el embarazo de un nuevo hijo, un hijo que pudo haber sido suyo, pero lamentablemente no era así.

Ese hijo sería de Trunks Briefs, y realmente deseo, nunca haberse enterado de tal manera tan catastrófica, por levantar unos simples papeles del piso.

-Gracias Levi. – respondió Pan, indiferente a lo que pasaba por la mente del peli negro en ese momento, cuando conoció la noticia de su nuevo bebé. – Adiós. – le dijo alejándose del sitio.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-Bueno, al menos ahora no es un enemigo. – dijo Bra. – Se podría decir un aliado pero…no confiemos en él, al menos por un tiempo más. – Pan no supo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que mejor será ir a dormir. – le dijo Bra. – Ya es hora, y ya que he saciado a mi bebé, creo que puedo regresar a la cama. Kami me ayude a no desviarme a la de Goten, es que es tan adorable cuando duerme. – dijo la mujer.

-Necesariamente tendré que ver a Trunks, aunque esté molesta con él. – dijo Pan, todas las mujeres dejaron su pequeña charla de madrugada y a la cama de nuevo.

Cuando Pan entró en la habitación, se metió en las sábanas y a dormir.

-Nena. – le decían en su oído. – Nena. – susurró nuevamente. Solo en ese entonces Pan despertó de golpe para encontrarse a Trunks con rumbo al sur de su anatomía, y con las manos sobre su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por la bata de seda. Sin esperar alguna queja de Pan, Trunks tomó sus bragas y las descendió por el largo de sus piernas.

-Trunks. – solo pudo susurrar Pan cuando sintió que Trunks empezaba a estimular su clítoris con su prodigiosa lengua, la mujer sintió retorcerse de placer, apretó las sábanas en sus manos, cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de ese "Buenos días" Tan delicioso con el que la despertaba su esposo.

-Trunks…estás….sentenciado… - trató de decir en susurros. Pero no conseguía regresar de ese viaje de oleadas de placer al que Trunks la había llevado desde antes que despertara, con ambas manos tomó el cabello peli lila de su esposo y lo persuadió para que acabara con esa lenta tortura que Trunks le estaba dando.

-Amor…- le susurró con la cara aún metida en medio de las piernas de su esposa. – Nunca debemos dormir enojados. – le dijo para volver a su cometido. Satisfacer a su esposa, del mejor modo que él conocía. Le haría quitar toda la tensión de la carga horaria que traían los viajes de negocios, cargas que él muy bien sabía y conocía, y como siempre Pan, estaba dispuesto a aliviar su libido, siempre con una buena ronda de sexo para aliviar la tensión, así que él haría exactamente lo mismo, le daría todo el placer posible a esa mujer, que él podía llamar su esposa, aferró el agarre de manera posesiva a las piernas de su esposa, mientras se permitía disfrutar de los dulces fluidos que ella emanaba de su entrepierna, sabía que no le faltaba mucho para que su esposa tocara el cielo con sus caricias, y para Trunks no había mayor gratificación en este mundo de saberse el dueño y el causante de que su esposa perdiera el control de control de todo su cuerpo, para solo retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos. Le encantaba cuando ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, cuando apretaba su cabello entre sus manos y cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa.

Clavó sus dedos en la anatomía de su esposa y ella se retorció en frente de él, con pequeños gemidos ahogados, Pan trataba de retomar la compostura pero no pudo.

Trunks la tomó por ambos senos y su único objetivo era darle placer hasta morir, la había hecho rabiar, era cierto, pero también le iba a demostrar que podía recompensarla de la mejor manera en la que ella se merecía.

-Déjame probarte. – le dijo su esposo cuando ya supo que inevitablemente Pan colapsaría y así fue, pero aun viéndola así, tan perdida en su mundo y en su propio placer físico, para Trunks no había mejor vista que esa. Sin esperar más hizo ascender las tiras de la bata de su esposa por sus blanquecinos brazos para dejarla desnuda. Cuando obtuvo eso, se colocó sobre ella, con su dura prominencia al sensible sexo de su esposa, y aguardó la reacción de esta al sentirlo aún por sobre la tela de sus boxers.

Pan se estremeció y su cuerpo, al igual que siempre se arqueó en espera de la estocada pero Trunks tenía otros planes para ella. Mordisqueo sus pezones y estaba llevando a su esposa al tercer cielo, disfrutaba de verla así, disfrutaba matarla de placer entre sus brazos, y más aún cuando ella suplicaba por él, y repetía su nombre en medio del éxtasis. Era un afrodisiaco potente que lo hacía querer hacerle a Pan, lo inimaginable. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron drenados cuando Pan colocó su mano sobre la excitación de Trunks, para masajearlo y acariciarlo por sobre la tela.

-Por Kamisama….nena… - decía Trunks cerrando fuertemente los ojos y mordiéndose los labios mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su esposa, quien solo lo veía lujuriosa por lo que le estaba haciendo, pocas eran las veces como aquellas, en las cuales le dejaba en jace mate. Y ella disfrutaba de verlo tan indefenso ante ella.

-Ahhh….por Kami nena. – decía Trunks siseando los dientes y con la respiración acelerada. Sin esperar más tomó a esa mujer por las manos, las colocó por sobre su cabeza y las detuvo allí, mientras Trunks bajaba sus boxers con una sola mano.

-Si esto es lo que quieres lo tendrás. – le susurró a su esposa quien estaba indefensa y completamente a su voluntad, desnuda y solo para él en esa cama.

-Será a mi modo. – le contestó Pan, zafándose del agarre posesivo de Trunks, que se apoyó sobre sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Pan. – Será a mí modo. Sr. Briefs. – le dijo con toda la perdición en su voz. – Y yo nunca dije que quería que me penetrara. – le dijo, cosa que tanto a él le hizo estremecer porque llegara ese momento, solo quería disfrutar el cuerpo de su esposa, y ella lo estaba teniendo en ascuas. Por su parte, Pan miró el reloj de su muñequera, y vio que pronto serían las 7 de la mañana, si de algo estaba segura, era que su hijo, apenas abría los ojos, siempre iba a saludarlos en la mañana, y en muchas de las ocasiones ella había tenido que salir corriendo a buscar algo que ponerse, ya que muchas de las ocasiones Trunks terminaba rompiendo sus trajes de seda.

Pero esta vez, sí que se había prometido hacerle pagar por eso, tomó el miembro de su esposo entre sus manos, lo sintió estremecerse ante su tacto, empezó a acariciarlo, moviendo su miembro de arriba a abajo, cosa que Pan disfrutó al sentir el cuerpo entero de Trunks temblar sobre ella.

-nena….por Kami…. – suplicó el hombre cuando se sentía venir con esas caricias que le estaba dando su esposa, Pan por demás lujuriosa solo se permitió sentir la extensión de gruesas venas de su esposo en sus manos. Pan no quiso que todo eso terminara tan deprisa, continuó sus caricias, mientras Trunks solo emitía roncos gemidos de placer en sus oídos. Era definitivo, pobre de ella cuando el pudiera tomarla por completo, se iba a vengar de lo que le estaba haciendo, ya habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos desde eso y parecía que Pan no pensaba dejarlo terminar con su trabajo.

Por otra parte Pan. Sin dejarlo en ascuas se escabulló debajo de Trunks y empezó con su felación, envolvió el miembro de Trunks con su lengua y este no pudo evitar que los brazos con los cuales soportaba su peso sobre el colchón terminaran derritiéndose de placer, estos temblaban y apretaban las sabanas, por el placer sentido en ese momento, y es que la boca húmeda de su esposa envolviendo su erección, los gemidos que de su garganta provenían cada vez que la introducía y sacaba de su boca, le estaban robando el aliento al empresario. Sin que ella se lo esperara, él giró sobre la cama, para quedar con ella sobre él. Pan por demás divertida con la situación, continuó su felación, mientras Trunks con ambas manos la tomó del cabello y la acercó aún más a su sexo.

-Me encanta tu sabor. – le susurró Pan, el empresario tomó eso como otra iniciativa y empezó a fornicar la boca de su esposa a su manera, se fundió en ella, quien lo succionaba a su manera, recibiéndolo cada vez más profundo en su garganta a medida que el empresario intensificaba su penetración, prácticamente estaba violando la boca ajena, y esa idea le hizo estremecerse. Cosa que Pan sintió, le faltaba poco para que Trunks se viniera y ella paró.

-Qué…. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Trunks cuando sintió la boca de Pan dejarlo en paz y a ella levantarse de la cama. - ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó aún con la respiración entrecortada.

-Me extraña que Dornan no venga.- le dijo atándose la bata y colocándose la bragas. – Iré a verlo.

-¡¿Cómo?! – le dijo Trunks con los ojos como platos. - ¿Qué dices? – sin esperar más Trunks se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo plantándosele a su esposa. - ¡No puedes dejarme así! – le señaló su extensión aún rígida.

– el castigo sigue en pie Sr. Briefs. Creo que se lo advertí.

-Pan…pero…

-Mami.- dijeron desde fuera de la puerta. Dornan se había retrasado un poco en llegar, pero ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

-¿ves? Hay un infante que me necesita ahora. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

-Pan..no puedes. – dijo el hombre incrédulo que Pan lo dejara en tal estado. – Solo un minuto, amor solo un poco más. – rogó señalando nuevamente su miembro. – por favor dale paz. – le suplicó.

-Date una ducha de agua fría para bajar la calentura. – le dijo bromista.

-Mami. – golpeó otra vez Dornan desde fuera. - ¿Tas despielta?

-Te aconsejo que mejor te vistas con algo de ropa, Trunks.

-Pan ¿No estás hablando en serio? ¿Cierto? – le preguntó el hombre incrédulo, nunca en su vida Pan le había dejado así.

-Date un baño. – le dijo sonriente de oreja a oreja. – Para que aprendas que lo que yo digo va en serio Trunks Briefs. ¡YA VOY NIÑO DE MIS OJOS! – le dijo a su hijo para que pudiera oírlo.

-Pan…Pan…no creo que…

-Ve Trunks, eso no lo va a ocultar el bóxer. – le dijo acercándose a la puerta. – tienes tres segundos. Uno, dos, amenazó con abrir la puerta.

-Me las pagarás Pan. – le amenazó antes de salir corriendo desnudo rumbo al baño. - ¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASÍ! – Le gritó cuando ya estaba dentro del baño. Refunfuñando y maldiciendo a más no poder, y diciendo cuantas palabras obscenas tenía en su vocabulario, y otras tantas que muy pocos sabían.

-¡TÚ TE LO BUSCASTE! – Le contestó, para acto seguido recoger los pantalones de chándal, el bóxer y la camisa que Trunks había tirado al piso. En un movimiento rápido los escondió debajo de la almohada, y entonces sí que le abrió la puerta a Dornan.

-Hola mi bebé. – le dijo Pan, cuando su hijo saltó sobre ella para enroscar su cintura.

-Nino gande. – dijo el pequeño. - ¿Y papi? – preguntó cuándo sus ojos divagaron por la habitación y no lo encontró.

-Ah…papi está….- dijo Pan conteniendo la risa, de seguro, en este momento está dándose una ducha con hielo, pensó ella.

-¿Mami? ¿Taban peleando? – le preguntó y ella solo pudo arrodillarse ante su hijo para explicarle en palabras para niños que era algo así, pero no tan grave.

-No corazón, solo estamos jugando.

-Así es Dornan, estábamos… - dijo Trunks a sus espaldas, cuando ella giró hacia él y lo vio con una toalla blanquecina envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, con agua escurriendo de su cabello y con el cuerpo todo mojado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero al ver que TODO anatómicamente estaba en "orden" Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Dornan no entendía de qué iba eso, así que ni le tomó atención.

– Es-ta-ba-mos jugando. – le deletreó Trunks.

Era oficial, Trunks estaba frustrado. Sus planes de sexo mañanero se habían visto frustrados, Pan le había negado la posibilidad de liberar su excitación, y ahora tenía un humor de perros. Terminaría mandando al diablo a uno que otro en la empresa ese día.

-Corazón. – llamó Pan a su hijo. – Qué tal si esperas abajo en la cocina, enseguida voy contigo.

-Sí, mami.

Menos mal, Dornan no hizo más preguntas y salió con rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Tienes algo por lo cual debas disculparte, Trunks? – le dijo Pan, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y cruzando los brazos por debajo de sus senos sin corpiño. Cosa que Trunks sabía a la perfección, y no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo. – Hablando se entiende la gente. Escucho, Trunks.

Trunks gruñó por lo bajo otra vez en ese día, ya arreglaría cuentas con Goten después. Mordiéndose los labios y apartando los ojos hacia otra dirección y después de un gran suspiro contestó.

-Yo lo siento. – dijo. –No debí seguirle el juego a Goten. En parte fue mi culpa. – admitió clavando sus ojos azules en los azabaches de su esposa.

-¿Ves que era fácil? – le dijo acercándose a él. – Está bien. Te perdono, Trunks, pero la próxima va en serio. – le amenazó. – Y por Kamisama. Hombre. Controla tu lengua un poco. – le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza mojada.

\- No escuché que te quejaras hace un momento. – le dijo, y Pan se sonrojó en extremo. Trunks no pudo evitar reír por el carmín en las mejillas de Pan. – Adoro cuando te sonrojas. – le dijo acercándosele peligrosamente, Pan ya sabía lo que Trunks quería y estaba de acuerdo.

-Trunks, yo también quiero pero…tengo que bajar con Dornan. – le susurró en los labios.

-No te preocupes, de seguro Aby ya tiene el desayuno y no lo escucharemos por aquí en los siguientes 30 minutos, así que…- habló con los labios pegados a los de su esposa.

-De acuerdo. – le dijo Pan sabiendo a ciencia cierta que lo que Trunks decía era cierto. Desató la toalla de las caderas de su esposo y se trepó a él, enroscando sus piernas en sus caderas.

-Quíteme la tensión. Sr. Briefs.

-La follaré muy bien, Sra. Briefs.

-Buenos días Aby.

-Hola Pan. Tu desayuno está listo. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Espero que les guste. – dijo hablando por ambas personas. Por Pan y por el bebé que crecía en su vientre.

-Buenos días Aby. – decía Trunks ahora de un estupendo humor. – Que deliciosa comida. – dijo feliz despeinando un poco a su hijo.

-Buenos días Sr. Briefs. Enseguida le sirvo.

-Papi. Ven a comel – le dijo el niño desde su asiento.

-Eso haré campeón. – respondió cuando el teléfono dentro de su casimir empezó a vibrar. – Discúlpenme. – dijo el hombre levantándose de su sitio.

-Ah, Pan… - le dijo Aby tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Pan extrañada ante las señas que le estaba dando Aby. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Pan…. – le señalo con el dedo su propia clavícula y entonces Pan, cayó en cuenta a qué se refería Aby. Una marca. Trunks le dejó una maldita marca visible, otra vez. En ese mes.

-Trunks Briefs. – siseo entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa mami? – le preguntó el infante a un lado de ella.

-Nada corazón. – le dijo desatando el moño de su cabello y dejándolo suelto para cubrir la "Evidencia" de portarse como una perra en la habitación, según ella. Ya que semejante función se habían permitido darse. – Aby ¿Se nota?

-Ya no Pan. – le dijo ella divertida.

-Kamisama dame paciencia para no matar a mi esposo. – susurró ella. Le pidió tanto que no le dejara marcas pero no, el Señor Briefs le dejó marcas.

-Esto está delicioso, Aby. – dijo Trunks indiferente de la mirada asesina de su esposa.

-Trunks. Dornan. – llamó Pan, la hora había llegado y Aby solo pudo sonreír. Expectante por la buena nueva, que ella ya sabía. Solo quería ver la cara que pondría su jefe.

-¡¿Sí?! – contestaron ambos hombres Briefs. Mientras seguían con su faena: Comer.

-Estoy embarazada. – soltó de golpe Pan, pero nunca pudo prever lo que pasaría.

Trunks se atoró con los hot cakes, Dornan escupió el jugo que estaba tomando, y un Sack que recién acababa de entrar a la cocina no puedo evitar soltar un: "¡¿Qué?!"

Mientras Pan le daba golpes en la espalda a sus dos hombres para tratar de devolverles el aliento, Aby y Sack les pasaban vasos de agua.

-¿Qué? – El empresario no podía dejar de toser. - ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Trunks con la voz débil por causa de su atragantamiento.

-¿Tendlemos un bebé, papi? – preguntó su hijo, hasta entonces único, pero ahora, el hermano mayor. Mientras el jefe de familia no dejaba de toser para aliviar su atragantamiento.

\- Por Kamisama ¿Estás segura? – habló tragando grueso, Trunks aún no recuperaba el aliento.

-Sí, me he hecho el examen en New York, fue positivo.

-Felicidades Sra. Briefs. – felicitó Sack.

-Muchas gracias Sack.

-¿Es en selio mami? – le preguntó su hijo mayor.

-Sí mi corazón. Estoy embarazada. – le contestó y ahora sus ojos enfocaron a su esposo que se había tomado el vaso de agua de un solo trago. - ¿Algo al respecto Trunks?

-cof…cof…. – se aclaró la garganta. – Fue una sorpresa. – dijo tontamente.

-¿Y? – preguntó Pan con las manos en las caderas enfundadas en un traje de diseñador ceñido al cuerpo. - ¿No dirás nada? – preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios y la perfecta ceja en alto.

– Ah.

-Trunks Briefs – llamó la mujer la atención al notar que su esposo tenía la vista al piso y el ceño fruncido. - ¿Es que acaso…

-Estoy feliz amor. – le dijo el hombre tomándola de los brazos. – Solo que, no me lo vi venir, fue una sorpresa – suspiró el hombre.

-¿No estás molesto, Trunks? Digo, esto es tan inesperado.

-¿Molesto? – preguntó un tanto extrañado. - ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Bueno – la morena recordó su primer embarazo. Trunks no se lo había tomado bien al inicio. – Ah. Es que no le teníamos planeado, y…

-No pienses en tonterías, Pan – comentó mientras una media sonrisa curveaba sus labios. – Me sorprendió, pero estoy feliz y esta vez sí que podré estar contigo durante todo el embarazo. – le dijo emocionado. - Dime ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-Estoy de un mes – confesó la peli negra, aliviada en extremo por el positivismo de su esposo. - Bueno, dos meses en estado saiyajin. – contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los ojos azules de su esposo se clavaron en los suyos y enseguida la morena sintió cada centímetro de su piel erizarse. No dejándose intimidar la morena le dio un guiño, y el peli lila sonrió complacido de medio lado.

-Esto tiene que saberlo mi mamá. – dijo Trunks alejándose de la escena para tomar el teléfono de la sala y llamar a su madre. – ¿Aló? Hola Jennifer, contáctame con mi madre, por favor. Sí, yo espero. Aló, Mamá, déjame decirte una noticia que te alegrará.

-El señor Briefs está muy feliz. – Comentó Aby detrás de la encimera de la cocina – Está muy emocionado.

-Vaya que lo está – Le sonrió la peli negra con la mirada en su plato.

-¿Mami?

-¿Qué pasa, Dornan?

-¿Cómo se llamalá el bebé, mami? – le preguntó su hijo mayor con la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba.

-No lo sé amor, porque aún no sé si será niña o niño. – le dijo con la sonrisa que su hijo amaba en ella. – Pero, apenas yo sepa el sexo del bebé, te lo haré saber.

-Ah- el pequeño asimiló lo dicho por su madre con el ceño fruncido, el mismo que tiempo después desecho, tendría un hermano, y eso le alegraba en demasía. – y ¿Cuándo lo sablemos mami?

-En unos meses corazón. Solo en unos meses.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

-¡Ay…! ¡Por Kamisama! ¡Te odio!

-Amor….tranquila, solo respira, vamos, yo te ayudo, uno, dos, tres. Respira, inspira, respira, inspira, respira…

-¡Goten! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! – le gritaba una peli azul con los brazos apretados fuertemente sobre su pronunciada pancita a término, era oficial, la vicepresidenta de Corporación Capsule estaba en trabajo de parto. Menuda hora había escogido su bebé para nacer.

Las dos con treinta de la madrugada.

-¡Por Kami! – Siseaba la mujer mientras su esposo y ella se dirigían al hospital en el auto a toda velocidad-. ¡Ya viene!

-Llegaremos nena. Solo aguanta un poco más – El hijo menor de Son Goku no quitaba los ojos del camino mientras que su pie derecho pisaba el acelerador.

-¡No…me digas…que resista Goten! Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando – le siseó entre dientes mientras sentía como todo su ser se retorcía de dolor.

-Llamada entrante. – decía el sistema de bluetooth conectado al teléfono de Goten.

-Habla Son Goten. – respondió el pelinegro enfundado en pantalones de chándal, zapatos deportivos, una remera negra y ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Apenas sí había llegado de un viaje a la medianoche y ahora su esposa, solo unas horas después estaba en trabajo de parto.

-Goten ¿Cómo está Bra?

-Está… bueno… - No sabía cómo contestarle a Pan sin que su esposa lo colgara luego del parto. – Ah, pregúntale tú mismo. – dijo dándose por vencido al no encontrar las palabras para describir la situación.

-Pero si serás, Goten… - le recriminaba la pelinegra al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Bra?

-¡Uff! Aquí estoy Pan…dime... ¡Ah! ¡Qué dolor! ¡Por Kami! – siseaba la pelinegra. - ¡Goten conduce más rápido!

-Ah…sí…sí. – decía el mencionado con una gota de sudor recorriendo el lateral de su frente.

-¡Pan! Esto duele mucho.

-Lo sé, lo sé Bra. En este momento estamos yendo con Trunks rumbo al hospital. Resiste un poco más. Recuerda lo que estuvimos practicando.

-Ah….Kami… No quiero tener más hijos…Pan.

La pelinegra solo pudo sonreírle a su esposo quien conducía el auto. Este solo atinó a hacer lo mismo, en solo unos meses más, ellos también estarían en la misma situación.

-Respira Bra. – aconsejó la morena. – Solo un poco más. Pronto terminará.

-Uff!

Después de pocos minutos en los cuales Pan entretuvo a Bra lo mejor que había podido, Bra ingresó al hospital para dar a luz.

-Pronto estaremos de nuevo aquí. – dijo Trunks dando un profundo suspiro y tomando la mano de su esposa, quien era su compañera de asiento lateral en aquel pasillo desolado del hospital.

-Lo sé amor. Solo espero que…..no sea tan doloroso. – se río de su propia broma. – Aunque debo decir que Bra me aterró.

-A veces exagera, nena. – le contestó mientras la dejó recargar su cabeza en su brazo.

-Su cara fue un poema. Merecía una fotografía, lástima que no la tomé. La podría haber chantajeado el resto de su vida. – Bromeaba Pan.

-Debimos haberlo hecho nena. Perdimos la oportunidad. – Le decía con los ojos cerrados recargando también su cabeza en la de su esposa. Ambos habían salido de casa con sus pijamas correspondientes y ahora el sueño empezaba a calar en ambos. Todo fue tan deprisa que para cuando asimilaron la noticia, ambos se encontraban de camino al hospital. Menos mal Dornan estaría profundamente dormido a esa hora, así que no notaría su ausencia.

-¿Pan?

-¿Qué pasa Trunks?- le preguntó después de un bostezo.

-Esta vez prometo que será diferente. Esta vez quiero estar contigo, hasta el final.

La morena conmovida por las palabras de su esposo solo enrosco firmemente sus dedos en los de él.

-También quiero que este bebé sea una sorpresa. – pidió, ante lo cual la morena se extrañó.

-¿No quieres saber el sexo del bebé, Trunks? – le preguntó, ella en verdad que estaba esperando que los meses pasaran para poder ver la ecografía, pero al parecer Trunks no quería.

-No, quiero saberlo solo cuando nazca. Claro, si quieres.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – le dijo para complacerlo, por la amenaza de los androides, Trunks no había podido estar presente en todo el embarazo de Dornan, y tampoco en su nacimiento, con este bebé sería diferente, era el turno de él de experimentar el embarazo en todas sus etapas, así que ella no podía negarle esa petición. - Además siempre hemos sido un par de desnaturalizados. – le decía bromista su esposa. Levantando la mano de su esposo, depositó un beso junto a su anillo de bodas. – Se hará lo que tú digas.

-Por Kamisama. – se sorprendió el hombre. - Mi esposa no es ninguna sumisa ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy su amante Sr. Briefs, la mujer por la cual dejará a su esposa.

-Lástima. – contestó el hombre. – eres las dos a la vez. – dicho esto ambos rieron por tal ocurrencia.

-¿Qué preferirías que sea?

-No lo sé, Pan, pero yo creo que…..

-¡Trunks! – decía Bulma con la respiración acelerada producto de haber subido las escaleras a toda prisa. No se había detenido a esperar a por Vegeta, que parqueara el auto, ni tampoco por el ascensor que había estado en el quinceavo piso del hospital, y había subido las escaleras, todo con tal de estar en el nacimiento de su segundo nieto.

-Buenos días madre. – reverenció Pan ante la mujer que más presentable que ellos estaba.

-Hola, Pan. Uff…los años no pasan en vano. Me cansé subiendo cinco pisos.

-Mamá. – dijo el hombre levantándose del sillón para cedérselo a su agitada madre. - ¿Papá dónde está?

-Debe….estar…..subiendo las escaleras….. – dijo la mujer dando un profundo suspiro. - ¿No se sabe nada?

-No madre, Bra entró hace media hora, de seguro no tarda.

-Menos mal es así Pan. No quisiera que su trabajo de parto se alargara tanto, mientras más pronto, mucho mejor para ella.

-Así es.

-Buenos días. – saludó el saiyajin de raza pura ingresando al sitio.

-Buenos días padre. – saludó Pan a su suegro.

-Hola Pan. Dime ¿Qué dice el médico?

-Nada, aún no hay noticias.

-Todo saldrá…- el saiyajin de raza pura frenó en seco, y todos los demás solo unos pocos segundos después hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? – preguntó Bulma sin entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¿Qué es lo que….

-Bulma, acaba de nacer. – le contestó Vegeta, internamente feliz y orgulloso porque un nuevo descendiente de la raza había nacido, y aquel enano era igual de fuerte que cuando Dornan era un bebé. Así que pronto tendría a un nuevo recluta a quien entrenar, de eso ya se encargaría él.

-¡Ay! ¡Por Kamisama! ¡Goten! – decía Milk en la misma situación de Bulma. - ¡Díganme! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya nació?

-Sí abuelita. – le dijo Pan contenta a la mujer que apenas sí había llegado. – Pero ven, siéntate y te recuperas.

-Hola a todos. – saludó el patriarca Son. - ¿Ya lo vieron? – preguntó él cuando de sobra sabía que su segundo nieto había nacido.

-Aún no Kakaroto.

-En verdad es fuerte. – comentó el mencionado.

-Vaya que lo es. – comentó Trunks, feliz ante el nacimiento de su sobrino. De antemano sabía que su hijo Dornan estaba desesperado por conocer a su primo, si no había día en el cual el pequeñín no dejara de atormentarlo con la misma pregunta de siempre: "¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé de tía Bla?

Le había dicho, pero desde que se había enterado que sería el hermano mayor, porque su mami esperaba otro bebé, las preguntas se habían duplicado, y literalmente cada vez era difícil evadir y peor aún contestar las preguntas de su detective hijo.

¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Papi ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? Recordaba que le había preguntado, y por primera vez en su vida, aparte de su esposa, aquel enano como le decía, le había arrancado el aliento, su cerebro había trabajado muy duro en ese entonces para contestarle de la mejor manera posible a su hijo, pero recordaba que menos mal para él, su pregunta previa había sido reemplazada por veinte más.

Papi ¿Dónde dolmila el bebé?

Papi ¿Qué comen los bebés?

Papi ¿Cómo están los bebés en la panza de mami?

Papi…

Papi…

Papi…

Miles de preguntas le había lanzado, parecía un periodista profesional, lo único que le había salvado en aquella ocasión eran las recomendaciones siempre sabias de su esposa, y las tres reglas básicas de abreviatura NCP:

1.- No pierdas la paciencia, es el trabajo más duro que hay, así que aquí tú eres el jefe, pero ten corazón.

2\. – Contéstale con palabras simples, que cierre el circulo.

3\. – Por el amor de Kamisama, no pierdas la paciencia. Trunks, no pierdas la paciencia.

Recordaba que le había dicho, y en más de una ocasión sí que funcionaba de maravilla, pero no siempre.

-En Vegetesai, los niños nacían con un promedio de pelea de…..

Mientras los saiyajins de raza pura hablaban sobre el ki del nuevo integrante de la familia, Trunks se permitió darle un ligero vistazo a su esposa. En no mucho tiempo, el vientre de Pan se abultaría, producto del bebé que ya crecía allí. Un nuevo hijo suyo, tendría un nuevo bebé, y solo podía sentirse dichoso por eso. Allí sentada junto con su abuela y su mamá, estaba la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, aquella chiquilla que le había robado el aliento cuando volvió a aparecer en su vida como antaño. Sin esperarlo.

Como aquella vez que habían ido a recorrer el espacio buscando las esferas del dragón, ella se había metido en la nave de polizonte, fue inesperado conocerla y saber que muy aparte de la chiquilla consentida que conocía en los entrenamientos que a veces tenía con su padre Vegeta cuando joven, esa muchacha podía ser más obstinada que nadie. Terca y testaruda hasta morir.

Siendo sincero con él mismo, cuando la volvió a ver, ya no como aquella jovencita amiga de su hermana sino como una mujer hecha y derecha, la deseo de una manera poco sana. Le intrigaba de sobremanera, sus ojos vivos en color negro al igual que su cabello le habían conquistado, pensándolo bien, desde el inicio.

Como no conocía otro tipo de relación que la de amantes de una sola noche, fue lo único que él le había podido ofrecer, grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella al contrario de lo que él esperaba, le había dicho que sí. Realmente creía que sería un error el meterse con alguien quien era prácticamente de la familia, y aún más si él la había visto crecer, pero el deseo por aquella mujer le había hecho cometer semejante locura de besarla la primera vez.

Realmente Pan lo golpearía si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, pero realmente en ese momento no pensaba con la cabeza, pensaba con otra parte de su anatomía quien solo le decía que si ella lo aceptaba, no había poder en este mundo que le pudiera evitar tomar a esa mujer como suya. Sabía que era un deseo insano, egoísta de su parte, aún más para Pan.

Pan y él apenas sí se habían visto unas cuantas veces para entrenar, pero era algo que no sabía cómo explicar, solo sabía que su apariencia de largas pero fuertes piernas, de labios carnosos y mirada angelical le había robado el aliento cuando en una que otra ocasión sin quererlo o quizá desde el fondo de su ser inconsciente, había tocado alguna parte de aquella mujer amiga de su hermana.

Recordaba la primera vez que la vio acostada en el suelo con el cabello hecho un asco, lleno de tierra, pero sin hacerle ver una desgracia, es más, culpaba a su negruzca mente cuando pensó lo que podía hacerle él para provocar el mismo resultado en ese negruzco cabello, y no era precisamente por haber entrenado.

Fue una de las primeras veces en las cuales realmente consideró el haber perdido la razón, no podía, todo gritaba hacía un litograbado que no. Esa mujer era prohibida para él. Pero allí había terminado, metido en medio de las piernas de su amiga, lo que todo al principio comenzó como una simple jornada de verse e intimar libremente, comenzó rápidamente a transformarse en otro sentimiento muy diferente al de la atracción sexual que desde el inicio desde que se volvieron a ver había entre ellos. Aquel sentimiento había radicado en extrañarla en extremo, a desear pasar más tiempo con ella. Su aroma, su dulzura, su carácter le habían hecho enamorarse en verdad, como nunca antes. Por ello no le había sorprendido para nada cuando Giru le había contado que su compatibilidad cuando los conoció era casi nula, él mismo se había sorprendido cuando él mismo se dio cuenta que la amaba.

"No es posible" – había dicho – "Es solo sexo"

Trataba de mentirse a sí mismo, pero evidentemente eso había sucedido, nunca en su vida había sentido la urgencia de tenerla, apretujarla contra él, y que ella entera le perteneciese, si eso era amor, no era nada sano, o al menos, no creía que a las mujeres les gustara eso, según él, y sus experiencias con las citas, las mujeres querían cosas románticas como salir, pasear de la mano, flores, corazones, poesía escrita y descrita en torno a su persona, no cosas como la pasión que él pudiese demostrarle en una habitación. Quizá Pan pensaba lo mismo, quizá para ella, todo lo que ellos tenían por demás alocado, solo significaba eso, algo alocado de juventud y que para cuando ella encontrara pareja definitivamente, lo olvidaría, después de todo, solo eran amigos con derechos.

Pero como el infierno, aun le ardía el alma al recodar como aquel niño bonito de nombre Drake Somer…o lo que sea, la miraba con deseo, en aquel restaurante, no quiso cederle el lugar al niño bonito, de todas maneras, no era lo suficientemente bueno para Pan. Cuando sucedieron las cosas con Corporación Capsule y las amenazas para todos los ejecutivos no temió por su vida. Si bien era cierto, ella era muy fuerte para morir de una manera tan simple, también sí que era cierto que había heredado la maldita ingenuidad de su abuelo Goku, lo que la ponía en desventaja, si las amenazas resultaba ser cierto al ciento por ciento, además Pan no era un persona que disfrutaba ser el centro del universo, por ello había decido que mejor sería terminar con su intento de relación, no funcionaría, de eso estaba seguro, él no era un hombre que pudiera darle un tipo de relación normal. Siendo una figura pública, siempre estaría en el ojo del huracán, y si esas amenazas eran para él, estaba seguro que ella terminaría pagando las consecuencias.

No. Con la vida que llevaba, no era posible, y además, él le había ocultado muchas cosas, como el hecho de que nunca había llevado a una mujer a su casa, por respeto a su madre, quien le había dicho que sus cosas eran sus cosas pero que la casa era la casa, por ello había decidido usar el departamento de soltero para sus encuentros, pero como no creyó que la relación de Pan con él fuera a alcanzar niveles abismales como el de enamorarse perdidamente, nunca desde que empezaron su tórrida relación le había dicho que aquel lugar era el sitio al cual llevaba a cada muchacha que hubiese pasado por su cama.

Sabía que lo odiaría cuando se lo confesara, así que había pensado que lo mejor era terminar, no ilusionarla más, o terminar con cualquier sentimiento que ella pudiese haber desarrollado hacia él. Muy tarde. Él que iba a salir perdiendo en esa separación sería él, se había enamorado, pero ella tendría una oportunidad de salir con alguien más. Algo se le avecinaba, y no estaba equivocado, lo que tanto temió sucedió, ella le reclamó y le dejó en claro que todo se terminaba y que lo amaba. Entonces sí que pareció no darle importancia.

"Es lo mejor" – recodaba haber pensado, pero nunca creyó que aquel día, la horrible sensación de perderla le partió el alma. Temía que sus tropiezos hubiesen hecho que ella lo odiase, pero por fortuna para él, ella lo aceptó con todos y sus demonios, las metidas de pata que tenía en su pasado.

¿Quién creería que ahora ella estuviese esperando otro hijo suyo?

Le enamoraba cuando le besaba, cuando le abrazaba en su intimidad y cuando sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de algo que amaba. El corazón se lo había ganado desde el inicio, solo con un par de sonrisas recargadas de alegría, unos ojos alegres y cargados de emoción, su aroma, y el hecho de que ella siempre estuviese con él, siempre con dulces palabras le decía que lo amaba, que lo quería, porque ella era la razón de su vida al principio, pero ahora le regalaba otros dos motivos por los cuales luchar, y como un día le había dicho:

"Eres mi dios griego de carne y hueso, pero eso sí, que no se te suba a la cabeza"

Le había dicho, pero era inevitable no pensar que ella era su musa. La que le inspiró a ser mejor y a dejar esa mierda de vida promiscua que llevaba, que ironía que ellos hubiesen empezado de esa manera, de una manera promiscua.

Todo lo que sentía por dentro no bastaba para expresar todos los sentimientos que esa mujer había despertado en él. Todos contrarios, pero todos enfocados en una sola persona, le encantaba cuando reía, cuando se enojaba con él, cuando le regañaba y cuando le recompensaba de la mejor manera que ella podía, por una cosa muy bien hecha.

Le llenaba de alegría día con día, con sus constantes tonterías, quería agradecerle los bellos momentos que pasaron, por las peleas llenas de emoción, cambió la forma de amar desde que llegó de nuevo a él, por eso, todo era de ella especial, todo de ella lo traía loco

¿Qué acaso eso no era el amor?

Querer a alguien de ese modo.

Su resplandeciente sonrisa y sus ojos cargados de emociones y sueños de juventud solo le podían traer entusiasmo, libertad y relajación. Una vez Goten, en medio de su embriaguez le había dicho que eran un par de asalta cunas, porque ambos habían terminado metidos con mujeres mucho menores que ellos.

Pero al diablo.

Lo importante es que se amaban, independientemente de cómo inició su relación y era algo que solo ellos sabían, él la amaba. Sostener su mano por debajo de las mantas, y compartir problemas, sueños e inquietudes el uno con el otro, esas eran las cosas que más le gustaban.

Cada día verla despertar, a veces desnuda, a veces con retazos de ropa apenas sí cubriéndola, a veces con una de sus camisas como pijama, era la mejor vista de todas, abrazar su cálido pero deseoso cuerpo cada noche, era una potente somnífero cada noche después de un largo día de trabajo, siempre con ella despierta, esperando a por que él llegara, siempre sin cenar, solo para acompañarlo a hacerlo.

Siempre con su dulce aroma, y su suave piel envuelta en trajes de seda, que eran una invitación a abrazarla o en el peor de los casos, reposar su cabeza en su estómago y dejarle pasar sus largos dedos por su cabellera peli lila. La consideraba la mujer más endiabladamente sensual del planeta, y se congratulaba el saberse el único que podía tener esa vista así de ella, en especial cuando aún con el cabello negro sudoroso y esparcido por la almohada de su alcoba, ella seguía siendo una preciosa ninfa de suculentos senos que le invitaban a probarlos para nunca cansarse. Nunca tendría suficiente de esa mujer, marcarla como suya era una cosa, pero cuando creía saber algo más acerca de la mujer que tenía como esposa, esta siempre le sorprendía con cosas nuevas. Por ello todo Trunks Briefs le pertenecía.

Ahora estaba allí, sin mostrar evidencia de un nuevo bebe, pero Trunks desde ya sentía la necesidad de que naciera.

Sin que ninguno se lo imaginara, Goten había salido del quirófano para contarles la nueva buena.

-¡Oigan!

-¡Goten! ¡Hijo! ¡Dinos!- decía Milk.- ¡¿Qué es?!

-¡Es un varón! ¡Está sanito y gordito! – decía haciendo el ademán con sus manos sobre sus mejillas. - ¡Por Kamisama, ya soy papá! – decía el hombre peli negro con toda la emoción en sus palabras.

Todos los presentes se regocijaron al escuchar que todo había salido bien, Bulma y Milk, estallaban de la felicidad, Vegeta dada una sonrisa de medio lado, sin olvidar su típica pose de brazos cruzados y Pan estaba feliz por Bra. Ya quería escucharla decir que no quería volver a tener hijos, en el momento del dolor se dice cualquier cosa, pero de seguro cuando viera a su bebé, de seguro que cambiaría de opinión.

-Felicidades hermano. – le abrazó Trunks para darle todo su apoyo. – Llegó la hora de desquitarme. – le dijo al oído. A lo que Goten solo se estremeció, Trunks le haría pagar lo de hace unas semanas con Pan.

-Felicidades tío. – le felicitó Pan.

-¿Cómo se llamará? – preguntó Bulma.

-Será. Eithan Kirios

-¡No! – dijeron a coro los padres del pelinegro.

-Goten. Te lo prohíbo. – le dijo Goku asombrando a todos.

-No, Goten. De ninguna manera. – aseguró Milk. – Busquen otro nombre.

-Bueno….- dijo el hombre pensando en ese momento en un nombre.

-¿Qué tal Izan? – recomendó Vegeta. – Es un nombre saiyajin. - dijo el hombre.

-Ah…sí padre. – dijo Goten asumiendo la idea, el nombre le gustó. - Entonces será Edric Izan.

-Me parece mucho mejor. – le dijo su madre pelinegra.

-A mí me gusta. – dijo Bulma.

-Ah…¿qué color de ojos tiene? – le preguntó Pan.

-Son azules. – dijo el pelinegro. – Bueno, creo que nos están desplazando. – dijo tratando de sonar gracioso. Cosa que sí que hizo divertir a todos.

-De seguro Bra estará de acuerdo. Iré a regístralo – dijo el hombre, desapareciendo del lugar.

\- Sr. Goku ¿Queríamos decirles algo?

-¿Qué pasa Trunks?

-Pan está embarazada. – le dijo Trunks. La abuela de la peli negra solo atinó a abrazarla.

-Al parecer la familia está creciendo a paso veloz. – dijo Goku. – a este paso la raza saiyajin permanecerá en el universo por mucho tiempo más.

-Así es abuelo.

-¿Para cuándo lo esperan? – preguntó Milk.

-para dentro de cinco meses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

-¿Ese es mi pimito? – preguntó el niño de ojos azules sentando en la esquina de la cama de su tía. Había esperado una eternidad según él para verlo, y ahora resulta que él bebe estaba profundamente dormido. Un poco decepcionado se acercó a su tía para tratar de verlo aún más de cerca.

-Así es Dornan, dale la bienvenida. – le dijo su madre incitándolo a acercarse más al bulto envuelto en colchas.

-Hola bebé. Mi nomble es Dornan – saludó el niño acercándosele al bebé de Bra. - ¿Mami? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Izan. – le respondió su tía Bra que acababa de salir de hospital y ahora estaba en periodo de recuperación en su casa. – mi pequeño Izan. – murmuró la peli azul.

En ese instante el primer hijo de la familia Son Briefs, abría los ojos dejándole ver a Dornan unos azulejos iguales a los de él.

-¡Mami! – dijo emocionado el pequeñín al ver a su primo. - ¡Se palece a mí!

-Así es corazón. Tú eras igual de hermoso que Izan cuando naciste. – le dijo la morena recordando el momento.

-Pelo….¿mami? ¿Pol qué tiene el cabello de abueito Goku? – dijo el niño en su inocente razonar, Pan no podía culparlo, su hijo era muy perspicaz.

-Bueno, es porque tío Goten se parece bastante a mi abuelo, así que…..

-Sí, mi lindo Izan, se parece a su abuelo. – Contestó Bra para luego reír a todo pulmón.-Debiste haber visto la cara de mi padre cuando vio a Izan por primera vez, Pan. Kamisama, casi le dio un soponcio. Pero creo que ya está mejor. – le comentó la peli azul enternecida con ver a su bebé despierto.

Pan no había podido ver la primera reacción que tuvo Vegeta, ya que ella se encontraba en los exteriores del hospital con Dornan dentro del auto. Como no le permitían el acceso a Dornan a las instalaciones, ella se quedó con su hijo para acompañarlo mientras Sack regresaba con un bocadillo que su hijo había pedido.

Después de que Sack regresó y se quedó con Dornan en el coche, Pan ingresó a las instalaciones, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar en la habitación de Bra, Goten estaba arrinconado en la pared con las manos como barrera entre Vegeta y él.

 **FLASHBACK.**

-¡Insecto. Trajiste al mundo a la copia de Kakaroto! – le había dicho él con el cejo fruncido.

-Vamos, Vegeta, no seas ridículo. – trató de razonar la científica de su esposa. - ¿Cómo más iba a ser? Es su hijo por el amor de Kamisama.

-Sí, Vegeta. Además, Dornan ya se parece a ti, así que…..hola Izan. – ignorando a su consuegro, Goku le hizo caretas a su nieto. - ¿Cómo estás? ¡Vaya! ¡El parecido es increíble! – le dijo emocionado. – Claro, excepto por los ojos. Felicidades Bra.

-Muchas gracias padre. – le contestó ella con una débil y pálida sonrisa en la cara.

-Debes descansar hija. – aconsejó Bulma sentándose a su lado.

-Así es Bra, aunque no fue un parto muy complicado, debes estar exhausta. – aconsejó su suegra. – Te he traído ancas de rana del monte Paoz para que recuperes energías. Debes alimentarte muy bien, para que al pequeño Izan no le falte alimento.

-Muchas gracias Madre. – dijo Bra cuando vio el pilar de viandas con comida dentro. Su suegra se había tomado el tiempo de cocinarle por su salud, y aunque ella aún no se acostumbraba a las extrañas comidas del monte Paoz, no iba a despreciar la comida.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Pobre Goten. – se reían ambas mujeres recordándolo.

-Sí, pero bueno, mi padre ya superó la primera impresión, ya se acostumbrará.

-Sí, que ironía ¿No es así? – le preguntó la pelinegra viendo a su hijo y a su sobrino. – Dornan es la copia de Vegeta-San e Izan es la copia de mi abuelo. Casi era entendible que Vegeta-San rabiara un poco.

-Sí, es entendible, pero y tú ¿Cómo has estado? Aun tu vientre no crece. – le dijo.

-Ah, solo espera y verás. – le dijo la morena.

-Mami ¿Puedo elevar mi ki?

-Claro. – le dijo su madre, y el pequeño no lo dudó ni un solo segundo y ya se encontraba compartiéndole energía al bebé.

-¡Mami, él también elevó su energía! – comentó el pequeño sumamente emocionado por la primicia.

Los meses pasaron, al igual que el vientre de Pan crecía, Bra y Goten estaban aprendiendo cómo ser padres y lo que esto implicaba, razón por la cual, Bra se había dado de baja por una breve temporada, quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con su pequeño Izan de cabello negro, y hermosos ojos azules que se había vuelto noticia nacional.

-Y cambiando de tema ¿No creen que la esposa del magnate Trunks Briefs, se ve hermosa embarazada? – preguntaba una periodista.

-Oh, sí, su estilo es único, nos encanta como luce enfundada en sus vestidos. Siempre se ha destacado en estilo. Debo añadir que ella entera se ve muy adorable. La familia está creciendo. Sí señor.

-Sí, pero aún no han revelado el sexo del bebé, y no han querido dar declaraciones oficiales.

-Hay que entenderlos, quieren mantener a sus chiquitines lejos de las cámaras. Yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.

-Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, creo que sí, además, ellos siempre han sido muy amables con nosotras.

-Sí, sí, así es, por eso, nuestros saludos y mejores bendiciones a la distancia para la hermosa Señora Briefs.

-Efectivamente, estas son solo algunas de las imágenes filtradas de uno de nuestros corresponsales en Estados Unidos, lugar donde su familia y ella están pasando unas vacaciones. - continúa hablando la mujer mientras una selección de imágenes que yo ni sabía que me habían tomado, desfilaban por la pantalla. - ¡Que tengan un bebé sano! – corean las mujeres a viva voz, y yo solo puedo sonreír.

Por Kamisama. Estas personas no descansan.

-Ahora somos noticia internacional bebé. – le murmuro a mi hijo mientras acaricio mi pancita.

-¡Chicas! – decía una de la mujer levantándose de su asiento, y las demás la siguieron. – Es hora de dejarlos, pero continúen en compañía de la señal que solo ERT les puede ofrecer. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en una nueva emisión de: Si no lo sabes, te lo contamos. Bye, bye.

Apagando la televisión me enderecé en mi lugar recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Pronto tendría a mi bebé, estaba en mi último "Trimestre"

-Muy pronto bebé. Estarás con nosotros.

Apagando la luz de la sala me dirigí a la habitación de mi hijo mayor, el pobre estaba de exhausto, el día de hoy fuimos al parque de diversiones, Trunks se lo prometió, así que allí estuvimos, y mi pequeño se veía feliz.

Pero Kamisama, lo que tuvimos que caminar, ahora estoy un poco cansada y mi cuerpo se siente pesado, mucho en verdad. Me duele la espalda y un poco las piernas. De seguro debe ser por la caminata de hoy. Pero menos mal Dornan se divirtió.

-Helado…helado. – decía mi lindo bebé entre sueños. Dejé un beso en su dulce cabecita y lo arropé.

-Descansa cielo. – le dije antes de cerrar la puerta para ir a buscar a mi esposo. Seguramente estaba trabajando en el balcón de nuestra habitación. Se había dado dos semanas de vacaciones, pero eso no le decía: "No tienes trabajo"

Este siempre estaba presente, pero él se daba formas de pasar el tiempo con Dornan y de atender sus asuntos empresariales. Además, mi bebé nacería pronto, y él no se apartaba de mi lado.

Por Kamisama, literalmente casi tiraba la puerta al piso cada vez que me encerraba a regurgitar, no le gustaba para nada que yo le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Aunque a mí me pareciera un tanto desagradable el que me viera con la cabeza metida sobre el excusado, él no pensaba lo mismo, cada vez que sucedía siempre estaba detrás de mí, con una mano sobando mi espalda y con la otra envolviendo mi cabello en su mano para que no tocara los bordes del excusado.

Menos mal no fue tan terrible, pero aun así, él no dejaba de preocuparse constantemente. Había leído muchos libros sobre bebés, sabía más que yo, pero si en algo yo le ganaba era en experiencia.

"Yo ya pasé por eso, nene" – Le decía en una que otra ocasión cuando me comentaba curiosidades sobre el embarazo, que creyó yo no sabía.

Había leído libros como:

[¡Socorro! Mi bebé viene sin manual de instrucciones by Blythe Lipman]

[Ella ha tenido un bebé ¡Y a mí me va a dar algo! Todo lo que un nuevo padre necesita saber sobre el matrimonio, el sexo y los pañales. By J.D. Barron]

Y me tenía, hasta la coronilla con eso. Cada embarazo era distinto.

Siendo las once de la noche aquí en Estados Unidos, Trunks de seguro querrá una taza de café muy cargado, esperando a por ella en la cocina, me coloqué un saco de lana, cuando la obtuve fui con dirección a mi esposo. Pobre hombre, no lo dejan en paz.

Su trabajo lo sigue a donde va.

Así que aquí estábamos, de vacaciones como hace mucho no teníamos. Cuando llegué a nuestro dormitorio, como lo había sospechado desde el inicio, Trunks estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del balcón con su computadora entre sus piernas.

Tan serio y endiabladamente apuesto, aun enfundado en sus pantalones de pijama color gris y una camiseta blanca de tela a juego. Siempre lo he dicho, nunca he visto a alguien que se vea tan perfecto con algo tan trivial, con el cabello despeinado y sin zapatos ni calcetines.

Con sus hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de mi bebé sobre esa pantalla, demasiado concentrado en su trabajo para siquiera sentirme entrar a la habitación y quedarme del otro lado del ventanal solo para verlo trabajar.

Es oficial.

Me acabo de enamorar del mismo hombre, otra vez.

Verlo es un agasajo, un hermoso espécimen que tengo suerte de llamar mi esposo.

Nunca creí que terminaría así

¿Cómo fue que se terminó enamorando también de mí?

Aun ahora me sorprende un poco en verdad, el incorregible casanova Trunks Briefs era mi esposo y ahora estábamos esperando a nuestro segundo hijo. Por Kamisama, la vida sí que da sorpresas.

Todos estos meses que se pasaron volando, toda su atención y preocupación ha radicado en nosotros, y por eso ahora tiene que trabajar hasta tan tarde. Todo por cumplirle la promesa a Dornan. Llevarlo al parque por su excelente desempeño en el entrenamiento, según me contó, Vegeta-San hizo lo mismo con él cuando niño.

Por eso y por muchas más razones.

Es el mejor padre y esposo del mundo. Su preocupación por nosotros a veces raya en la exageración pero es algo que amo de él. Su histeria ante cada patadita me suele hacer sonreír. Pero cosas como las de la anterior semana sí que me hacen rodar los ojos y suspirar dándome por vencida con este hombre. Solo habían sido unas pataditas y él ya estaba por llevarme al hospital. Menos mal yo tenía la experiencia y pude asegurarle que nada malo pasaba.

Estando de este modo, arrimada al marco de la puerta de vidrio no puedo estar más que complacida por mis decisiones. Si bien era cierto todo esto empezó como si de una aventura se tratara, menos mal para mí bendita suerte, todo nos fue resultando, y ahora solo puedo decir que amo a este hombre con cada célula que mi cuerpo tenga.

Había visto la oportunidad, aunque era mínima y nada prometía un final feliz, al menos no para mí. La tomé. Me había lanzado de lleno a una oportunidad de estar con él, aun si solo se tratara de terminar enredada en sus sábanas. Nadie puede culparme.

Me había enamorado de él.

Sus labios, sus manos, todo de él en mí, despertó la admiración que ya hacía él sentía, pero que a medida que más tiempo pasaba con él de otra manera, que no fuera como la de amigos como lo fuimos en el espacio, hizo que me interesara por él, me había enamorado hasta el tuétano. Sus lindos ojitos, su testaruda y obstinada manera de ser me habían calado hasta el fondo de mí ser, tanto que me dolió el pensar que no fui nadie en especial para este hombre. Ahora mi esposo y padre de mis dos hijos.

Trunks es el hombre que me cautiva cada día, y aunque a veces me hace rabiar con sus intentos de imposiciones sobre mí persona, lo amo con todo el corazón. Amo la forma en la cual me abraza, amo su ardiente piel con la mía.

Amo las veces en las cuales discutimos como cualquier pareja normal, pero siempre arreglamos las cosas, debo decir que muchas de las veces se debe a su testaruda mollera, que a veces no quiere quitar el dedo del renglón. Como sucedió cuando mi pancita estaba muy pronunciada ya, y el señor quiso que no fuera a trabajar más, no podía pretender que acatara esa orden y que me quedara en casa con los pies por delante, sin saber qué hacer.

No, definitivamente esa no era yo, mi abuela, mi madre, Bulma y Bra, habían trabajado hasta el último día de su embarazo así que yo no podía darme ese lujo de darme la licencia dos meses antes solo porque el señor quería.

No, de ninguna manera.

Yo sé que estaba preocupado por mi salud, pero eso no era suficiente motivo para dejar de trabajar. La doctora, al inicio de mi embarazo, había dicho que mi estado de salud era óptimo y yo me sentía aliviada por eso, pero Trunks no pensaba lo mismo, creía que debido a mi parto anterior en medio de la nada y con pocas medidas de asepsia, en mi segundo parto las cosas se complicaran. Pero yo cuidé de mi estado de salud de manera óptima. Así que muchas de las veces, fui yo la que terminaba calmando su ansiedad de padre primerizo. Bueno, al menos en vivir el embarazo.

-¿Mucho trabajo Sr. Briefs? – le pregunté acercándome a él con la taza de café en las manos.

-Algo así nena. – dijo tecleando.

-Un bocadillo nocturno. – le dije dejando la taza de café con rosquillas en la mesa lateral a él.

-Muchas gracias nena.

-¿Ya acabas? Debes descansar. – le dije sentándome en la silla delante de él. – Vamos a la cama, Trunks.

-¿Es una propuesta indecente Sra. Briefs? – preguntó lujurioso.

-No para nada. – contesté acabando con sus ilusiones mientras acariciaba mi vientre. – Pero no podremos dormir sabiendo que sigues trabajando.

-Solo un par de horas más. – contestó dándole un sorbo a su taza humeante de café. – Está delicioso.

-Espero que lo esté.

-Sí, pero sabes, creo que es todo por hoy. – dijo bajando la pantalla de su computador portátil. – Ahora quiero a mi esposa. – palmeó su regazo y yo más que encantada me senté en sus piernas con una mano detrás de su cuello y la otra sobre mi vientre.

-Debes dormir, y… - tomé sus mechones de cabello en mis dedos. – Te ves apuesto.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, Sr. Briefs.

-¿Dornan está durmiendo? – preguntó.

-Profundamente diría yo.

-Está ansioso por conocerte bebé. – colocó su mano sobre mi pronunciada pancita.

-Kami, como pesa. – le comenté acomodándome mejor en su regazo. – He aumentado mucho de peso ¿Aun así me amarás?

-Mucho más, porque llevas a mi hijo aquí. – dijo apretando su agarre y dándome un profundo beso. – Te amo nena.

-Y yo a…ah…. – una contracción.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa nena? – preguntó sumamente preocupado.

-Trunks….ah…..ah….uff…estoy empezando trabajo de parto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás segura?!

-Sí….estoy segura….estoy empezando, debemos ir al hospital.

-ah….ah…ah….sí. – dijo casi tartamudeando. - ¿Va a nacer ahora?

-No, aún no Trunks, estoy….uff…empezando…pero debemos ir al hospital.

-Sí…sí….sí….en este momento. – dijo levantándome del sillón y luego salir corriendo con dirección al armario para sacar la ropa del bebé. Esta vez, no habría Sack, no habría Aby que nos la llevaran al hospital. Estábamos solos, fue un viaje solo para nosotros. Como una familia hasta ahora de tres normal.

-Aquí la tengo. Vámonos.

-Sí, toma a Dornan y mételo en la camioneta.

-¿Segura no quieres ir volando? – preguntó.

-Trunks, estamos en pleno centro de la ciudad, no podemos darnos ese lujo. – le respondí. Literalmente estábamos en el departamento del piso 39. – Además, no va a nacer en este momento, puede tardar más, las contracciones se intensificarán más, pero aún no son muy dolorosas. Llegaremos Trunks.

-Nena….

-Además, Dornan está profundamente dormido. Lo llevaremos con nosotros, no tenemos con quién dejarlo.

-¿Segura que resistes? – preguntó preocupado.

-Sí. Ve por Dornan, te espero en el auto. – le dije lanzándome por el balcón, no iba a usar el ascensor, tardaría mucho. En pocos minutos Trunks con mi pequeño angelito dormido entre sus brazos me hicieron compañía. Las contracciones se estabilizaron en un ritmo igualitario y ahora no dolía tanto como antes.

Trunks lanzó una cápsula Hoi Poi, y una camioneta negra se materializó. Colocó a Dornan y la maleta dentro del auto en el asiento trasero y yo me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto.

Después de unos minutos en carretera nos encontramos con un embotellamiento. No era posible ¿A esa hora?

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – dijo Trunks presionando la bocina para que avanzaran. No era el único.

-Uff….. – respira Pan. – No lo sé.

-Debimos haber volado. – refunfuñó molesto por el imprevisto.

-Recuerda que Dornan es como un tronco al dormir. – le dije acariciando su mentón. – Además, tranquilo aún no es hora.

-Nena….

-Sé lo que digo Trunks. Aún no…uff…ah…..uff….

-Maldición lo sabía. – siseo presionando de nuevo el claxon. – No llegaremos. Por Kamisama mi bebé nacerá dentro del auto, y yo no tengo nada con qué cortar el cordón umbilical. – decía hablando a toda velocidad. - ni tampoco con qué cobijarlo, el asiento es muy pequeño, Dornan está…

-¡Trunks! – le llamé la atención. – Cálmate. Todo saldrá bien.

-Pero Pan…estamos atascados en el embotellamiento, no dejaré que des a luz en el auto, no otra vez.

-Trunks. Relájate. Todavía uff….aún no es hora.

-Pero Pan…

-¡Trunks! Yo sé por qué te lo digo.

-Iré a averiguar porqué tardan tanto, vendré en enseguida. – dijo saliendo del auto para ir con dirección hacia los policías.

-Mami. – me llamó mi bebé con sus ojitos medio abiertos desde el sillón trasero.

-¿Sí amor?

-¿Dónde tamos?

-Dornan, estamos yendo al hospital, cielo. Tú hermano o hermana quiere nacer cariño.

-¿Y pol que no avanzamos?

-No lo sé Dornan…..Ah…pero mira allí viene papá.

-Hola Campeón.

-Hola papi.

-¿Qué pasó Trunks?

-Un camión con botellas de cerveza se volcó. Tardarán en limpiar la calzada. Pan..

-Sí. – le contesté cuando entendí su silencio.

-Dornan. Ven detrás de nosotros. – le dijo a nuestro hijo mayor. – Yo llevaré a tu mami.

Tal y como lo había dicho, poco tiempo después Trunks volaba conmigo en brazos rumbo al hospital.

-¡Papi, allí! – dijo mi hijo señalando el enorme hospital.

-¡Buen trabajo Dornan!

-Está en trabajo de parto. Contracciones cada cinco minutos. Necesito una ecografía…. – pedía una joven doctora apresurada conmigo en la silla de ruedas.

-¿Mami? – decía mi pequeño hijo corriendo detrás de nosotros de la mano de Trunks.

-Estaré bien…ah…uff…..no te preocupes Dornan, yo estaré bien. – le dije aguantando las contracciones y el dolor, tenía que ser fuerte por mi hijo. – Yo….ah…ah…..

-Prepara la sala de parto. De emergencia. – solicitaba la doctora.

Todo fue tan rápido que solo sentí que me arrastraban por los pasillos, luego me llevaron a quirófano donde me colocaron la bata, pero menos mal Trunks ya estaba detrás de mí, colocado el equipo de asepsia: Guantes, botas, bata, gorro, mascarilla.

Sí que lucía como un apuesto doctor.

Era el momento, todo de mí dolía a niveles abismales, de mi frente se deslizaban gotas de sudor mientras los doctores me decían que pujara más fuerte, di todo de mí, y sentí que mi bebé nació dando un sonoro llanto.

Mi bebé había nacido y me sentí aliviada de que todo haya salido bien. Pero mi reacción inicial fue interrumpida por una nueva contracción que se manifestó con fuerza.

-Ah…..por Kami…ah….. – la nueva contracción sí que dolía como la primera.

-Puje más, el otro bebé viene en camino. Solo un poco más, señora. – dijo la doctora y mi mundo se detuvo.

-¡Otro! – preguntamos al unísono mi esposo y yo.

-Sí, puje más fuerte, ya está coronando. – dijo la doctora, y yo solo obedecí. Después de un sobre esfuerzo más, sentí que mi segundo hijo nació. Por Kamisama, había dado a luz a dos hijos ¿De qué iba esto?

-Amor…..- susurró Trunks con uno de los bebés en sus brazos. – nena…- dijo totalmente embobado con el bebé envuelto en mantas.

-Señora. – dijo una enfermera dejando a mi otro bebé en mis brazos, mientras Trunks colocaba al que tenía cargado lateralmente a mí.

-Felicidades señora, usted ha tenido mellizos. Acaba de dar a luz a una saludable niña y aun fuerte jovencito. – dijo, pero mis ojos solo se nublaron por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, no puedo creerlo ¿Mellizos dijo?

Sí, así era, no pude dejar de besas sus dulces cabecitas. Mis bebés, tuve dos bebés.

"¿No quieren saber que sexo ser….?"

"No, mamá quiero que sea una sorpresa"

"Pero Trunks, es que ustedes no….."

"Madre, nos conformamos con saber que está bien, muchas gracias por revisarme"

"Pero, Pan…yo….."

"Mamá, déjalo así, te veremos en dos semanas. Muchas gracias"

"Pero…"

"¿Bulma?"

"¿Qué pasa Vegeta?"

"El insecto de Yamcha te busca"

"Oh, sí enseguida"

Bulma lo sabía, pero nosotros no le habíamos dejado hablar. Pero por Kamisama, que grata sorpresa fue.

-Necesitamos llevárnoslos, los podrán ver más tarde.- Me entristeció que se los llevaran, era tan lindos, cubiertos con lanugo, de cabello negro y ojitos azules, mis bebés nacieron sanos y salvos. Gracias Kamisama por esto.

-Nena.

-¿Sí Trunks?

-Te amo. Muchas gracias. – dijo con los ojos vidriosos, apretando mi mano en la suya. – Muchas gracias Pan. Solo me permití darle una sonrisa por demás cansada.

-Te amo Trunks.

-Gracias nena. – dijo depositando un beso en mi frente. – Iré a ver a Dornan, se quedó solo afuera. Enseguida llamo a tus padres ya todos, para que vengan. Te veré en un rato amor.

-Ve, dile a mi bebé que ahora tiene dos hermanos. – le dije un tanto divertida. Nadie a excepción de Bulma se lo esperaba.

-Se alegrará mucho. Regreso en enseguida. – salió del quirófano.

-La pasaremos a un cuarto de recuperación.

-Muchas gracias. Doctora ¿Cómo están mis hijos?

-Están muy bien. – dijo ella, por ahora, descanse un poco, debe estar exhausta.

-Sí.

Bienvenidos al mundo mis queridos bebés. Mi princesa, y mi príncipe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

-¡¿Qué?! - Muchos de los que estaban allí no podían expresar otra cosa aparte de esa simple pregunta. En cuanto vieron a Pan bajar de la rampa de la nave, no podían dejar de ver esos dos bultos en los brazos de Trunks y otro en el de Pan.

-Hola a todos – saludó la pelinegra con una sonrisa, bajó de la rampa siendo ayudada por su tío Goten, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos. – Vaya, no pensé que nos recibirían así.

-¿Pan? – la esposa de Son Goten, Bra Son, no podía estar más perpleja con lo que sus azulejos ojos veían, allí enfrente de ella, se encontraba su querida amiga de toda una vida, con una bebé en sus brazos, y no muy lejos de allí, con los padres de ella, se encontraba su hermano sosteniendo en sus brazos a otro bebé. - ¿Qué ra…

-Son mellizos – Trunks lo dijo para contestar de seguro las miles de preguntas que todos los involucrados querrían hacerle. – Es un niño y una niña.

-Hermano ¿Dos? – preguntó el pelinegro hijo menor de Son Goku. - ¿No te bastaba con uno?

-Para que veas – susurró el peli lila solo para los oídos de Goten, quien ante lo dicho solo pudo dar una ligera reverencia ¿Goten trataba de hacerlo quedar mal? De ninguna manera el dueño de C.C se dejaría.

-Pero mi niña… – sin dejar de sonreír Bulma había arrebatado de los brazos de Pan a la pequeña niña. – Pero es una lindura – acarició la nariz de la pequeña sin dejar de sonreír, de todas maneras, ella ya sabía.

-Pero… ¿Cómo fue posible? – preguntó Bra, quien siempre quería encontrarle la razón a todo, herencia de sus padres. – ¿Eso significa que yo también podré tener gemelos o mellizos? – preguntó un tanto asustada.

-No hija. En nuestra familia no hay antecedentes de eso – comentó Bulma sin levantar la vista de la cara de su nieta. – ¿Quién es la cosita más hermosa del mundo, eh? – con un tono agudo le estaba hablado a su nieta.

-¿Vedad que es bonita? – Dornan había intervenido después de haber ido a buscar a sus abuelos paterno y materno, que de seguro estaban en la cámara de gravedad, y no se equivocó, apenas los saludó para presentar sus "respetos" a su abuelo Vegeta, literalmente salió volando a máxima velocidad para retornar al grupo de personas que estaban aglomeradas viendo a sus dos nuevos hermanos, hasta a él, le había sorprendido cuando su padre le dijo que sería el hermano mayor, y que tenía una hermana, y un hermano. No lo entendió, por eso le había dicho a su padre, que no jugara con él.

 _"_ _Nadie puede tener dos hijos en la misma panza"_

Había dicho frunciendo el ceño sobre su pequeña frente al no lograr comprender cómo dos bebés habían vivido en el vientre de su madre.

 _"_ _Eso es imposible, hubiesen estado incómodos"_

Había acotado a su inocente razonamiento, pero después de una breve introducción al desarrollo embrionario de parte del genio de su padre, había entendido porqué tener dos hermanos.

 **FLASHBACK.**

-En la pancita de mami, estaban dos marshmallows… entonces, uno es rosa y el otro es azul – aunque suene machista de hecho- había murmurado el peli lila

– pero en fin, el asunto es que este de color rosa, envolvía a la bebé, y el azul a tu hermanito varón. – trató de explicarle al pequeño que frunciendo su ceño, aun no podía creer lo que su padre decía, era algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, Trunks solo atina a tratar de ilustrarle lo mejor que podía, pero para alguien como Dornan, quien era fiel súbdito de Bulma, el tener explicaciones poco convincentes era como si no le hubiesen dicho nada.

-Entonces esto dos compartían espacio dentro de la pancita de mami.

-Estalian muy apletados – dijo el niño viendo lo que su padre había hecho, ya que Trunks en un intento de hacerle entender a su hijo, que ahora era el hermano mayor, no de uno sino de dos bebés, había unido los marshmallows conseguidos de una máquina expendedora de dulces que encontraron en una gasolinera, cerca del hospital.

-No Dornan… Ah….

Cálmate. Sé paciente, Trunks. Recuerda que tienes que calmarte, ahora tienes tres hijos, así que tienes que controlar tu jodido temperamento Trunks Briefs. Se confortaba el peli lila a sí mismo.

– Estos dos solo comparte un espacio como… como… - la luz verde de un semáforo pareció encendérsele dentro de su cerebro y tomando la funda de marshmallows, casi sin contenido dentro, le colocó sus dos "modelos de embriones humanos" infló la funda, se colocó en el papel de parvulario y empezó a dictar cátedra a su hijo mayor. – Esta es la pancita de mami – dijo señalando el contorno inflado con el contenido dentro. - ¿Ves que los marshmallows estén apretados, Dornan? – inquirió y el niño negó. – Mira. Tiene mucho espacio para moverse. Mira – comenzó a hacer rodar los dulces esponjados dentro de la bolsa. – Tienen mucha libertad. No están apretados.

-Tonces ¿Eso le pasó a mami? – dijo el niño asimilando la explicación didáctica de su padre. – Pero entonces….

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que no entendiste en la explicación que te acabo de dar?

-Pero entonces papi, los marshmallows deben ser pequeñitos como esos, si fueran más grandes no cabrían – los ojos azules del progenitor se abrieron un poco, como si de un profesor quien era corregido por un alumno se tratara.

-Sí… eso me faltaba decirte – sin nada más que hacer, desinfló el improvisado prototipo de vientre y se sentó junto a su hijo, quien solo podía enfocar su vista en sus zapatos deportivos. - ¿Pasa algo, hijo? – al no obtener respuesta, realmente empezó a preocuparse de que Dornan se sintiera excluido del grupo familiar. - ¿Hijo?

-¿Cuándo veré a mi mami, papi?

-Ah, creo que mañana, Dornan, porque mami ahora está descansando, fue muy duro el parto, por eso ella ahora está durmiendo – Asimilando la situación Dornan solo puedo sonreír contento. Otros niños tienen una hermana o un hermano, algunos deseaban un hermano y obtenían una hermana, y viceversa, pero él, él tenía a los dos, así que podía jugar con su hermano, pero también podría tener una hermana, con los ojitos resplandecientes de ilusión se giró para ver a su padre quién lucía expectante por la reacción de su hijo, ya que Dornan no se guardaba nada.

-Hijo…

-¡Seré el hermano mayor! – dijo el niño muy feliz por el nacimiento de sus hermanos menores.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-¡Por Kamisama! ¿Pan? – soltó Videl cuando apenas sí estaba llegando a la escena y al ver a dos pequeños bultos las palabras se le fueron ¿Dos nietos más? Era sorprendente. Nadie se lo había esperado.

-Mamá. Hola – sonrío la pelinegra, mientras se encogía de hombros a manera de disculpa como si hubiese hecho algo malo, tomó a su pequeño hijo de los brazos de su esposo y lo colocó en los brazos de su madre. – Dile hola a la abuelita.

-Hola mi niño hermoso – con los brazos en el bulto, Videl solo pudo sonreír dichosa. – No lo vi venir, Pan. En verdad que no.

-Es que me encanta dar sorpresas

-Y ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Ah… - ambos progenitores se dieron una mirada cómplice y rememoraron cómo fue el proceso para nombrar a sus nuevos hijos.

 **FLASHBACK.**

-Papá…

-¿Crees es esta es hora de llamar? Más te vale que sea importante – sentenció el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea, aún con los ojos medios cerrados y sentándose en un lado de la cama.

-¿Vegeta, quién es? – preguntó la esposa del mencionado en las mismas condiciones y estirándose para encender las luces del velador. - ¿Quién llama a estas horas?

-Bulma. Es Trunks – confirmó el hombre y eso había logrado captar toda la atención de la peli azul, quién ya sabía lo que posiblemente Trunks tendría para decir.

-Habla Trunks. No me levantaste para nada ¿O sí? – preguntó el hombre un tanto exasperado por el incómodo silencio, porque aunque no lo fuera, al menos para él parecía eterno.

-Papá, ya nacieron mis hijos – le confesó el peli lila.

-¿Qué es lo que dice, Vegeta? – su esposa se le acercó por la espalda en un intento de pegarse al teléfono y escucha lo que su hijo mayor diría.

-Pan ya parió – al ver la sonrisa de la peli azul, el hombre solo se permitió dar una media sonrisa, pero al instante algo se le hizo extraño – Un momento ¿Dijiste hijos? – no entendía de qué iba eso, a no ser que…

-Así es papá, Pan tuvo mellizos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Bulma no pudo evitar chillar en los oídos de su esposo, quién solo pudo gruñir por lo bajo, nunca se lo confesaría, pero eso lo había asustado.

-Mujer – siseó el saiya – déjame oír que dice Trunks.

-Ah… lo siento, Vegeta es que…

-Dime Trunks ¿Cómo que mellizos?

-Como lo oyes, papá. Pan parió a una niña y a un niño. Apenas sí nacieron hace dos horas.

-¿Gohan ya lo sabe, Trunks? – inquirió la peli azul arrebatándole el teléfono al peli negro y colocándolo en alta voz, para que ambos pudieran oír.

-Traté de decírselo, pero no me contesta el teléfono, deben estar profundos.

-Hm. Ese inútil – bramó Vegeta – así podía haber sido de vida o muerte, ese inútil no contestaba.

-¡Vegeta! – Llamó la atención su esposa – ¡No digas….

-¡Hm! – gruñó el saiyajin

-Muchas felicidades Trunks, espero que todo haya salido bien, hijo.

-Gracias, mamá, y sí, todo está bien, solo que… por el momento, Dornan se quedó dormido en el sillón. Y aun no me puedo ir al hotel, porque estoy haciendo unos trámites en el hospital, de hecho llamé para eso… para que me ayudaran a…

-¿Ayudarte? – Se extrañó el peli negro - ¿En qué?

-¿Trunks? – Llamó la peli azul -¿Dónde está Pan? ¿Puedo hablar con ella? ¿Pasa algo hijo? Si es así, en este momento tu padre y yo vamos para allá.

-No es nada grave mamá, solo es que… bueno… - con una mano pasando su ahora un poco largo cabello - no se me ocurre ningún nombre para los niños, de hecho ni aunque hubiese sido uno solo, yo no tenía…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me has levantado para eso, mocoso?! Como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo. Solo llámalos como quieras llamarlos y…

-Es que quería nombres saiyajins. Y tú eres el único que sabe, papá. Fue por eso que llamé.

-Me parece una buena idea. Vegeta, es tu deber, por fin cumplirás tu sueño – susurró apartándose de la bocina – Te lo está pidiendo exclusivamente a ti.

-Hm. Es porque sabe que los nombres humanos son basura.

Sentenció bufando.

Aunque nadie nunca lo supiera, él ya le había otorgado el nombre a uno de sus nietos. Dornan, era un nombre que Pan le había preguntado, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era solamente un niña, aun le extrañaba que aquella niñata se hubiera acordado de una de las pocas veces que él solía abrirse para ella- Siendo la nieta de Kakaroto – todavía no le acostumbraba su presencia.

Pero como era tan buena amiga de Bra, y estaba siendo un buen incentivo para su princesa saiyajin – obligándola a entrenar – obligatoriamente tuvo que admitirla en su cámara de gravedad, y en una ocasión ella – con toda curiosidad latente en los niños – Pan le había preguntado sobre la vida en Vegetesai, y en una de esas ocasiones el nombre de algunos guerreros notables – aunque no tanto para él - había leído de ellos en la biblioteca real que tenía el palacio donde nació.

-Vegeta. Trunks aguarda. Esto es importante para él, sino, no creo que te lo hubiese pedido. Vegeta…

-Lo tengo Mujer – arrebatándole el teléfono a su esposa se dirigió a su hijo. – Trunks, escucha, para la niña será…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-El pequeñín – empezó Pan – Se llama Lian Nader, y mi nena se llamará Marie Azahara.

-¿Nader y Azahara? – preguntó el tío de la pelinegra un tanto extrañado, ya que esos nombres jamás los había escuchado.

-Sí, aunque solo pensamos llamarlo Nader y bueno, Azi.

-Me parecen muy bellos – codeó la peli azul cuando su esposo se colocó a un lado de ella.

-¿De dónde sacaron esos nombres? ¿Del internet? De seguro Trunks los escogió.

-¿Alguien pidió tu opinión sabandija? – bramó Vegeta, y Trunks solo atinó a encogerse de hombros al ser regañado por su suegro, nunca sabría que esos nombres fueron escogidos por el susodicho.

Empezaba un periodo nuevo para la familia Briefs-Son. Solo el tiempo diría lo que les deparaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

-Kami, estoy agotada – suspiró la peli negra mientras hundía la cara en la almohada. – Trunks, te agradezco que hayamos aceptado no tener más hijos. Te agradezco, te agradezco – dijo la peli negra al recordar el mutuo acuerdo y la aceptación de la ligadura de trompas.

-Ni que lo digas – sonrió su esposo en las mismas condiciones.

Retornó a ver a su esposa, quien estaba mucho más cansada que él, tanto era la situación que Pan, ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y perdiéndose en el mundo de los sueños, aún con zapatillas de descanso y el jean que traía, Pan estaba tan agotada que poco le importó su vestimenta, para tan solo cerrar sus ojos y permitirse por fin descansar.

-¿Pan?

-¿Hm? – murmuró a penas la mujer que solo quería dormir profundamente, y no saber nada más en las próximas horas que usaría para dormir.

-¿Vas a dormir así? – le preguntó su esposo desatando su corbata y quitándose los zapatos, mientras su esposa no tenía ni la más mínima intención de cambiarse a su pijama.

-Sí – contestó la mujer, encogiéndose en su sitio y acomodándose en la almohada, sin importarle estar recostada por sobre las mantas. Trunks con una media sonrisa de comprensión en los labios, tomó el botón y la cremallera de la mujer, quien al sentirse manoseada, enseguida dio un respingo.

\- ¿Qué haces Trunks? – preguntó la mujer cuando lo vio con la intención de quitarle el pantalón.

-No dejaré que duermas así, las piernas se te entumecerán. La ropa apretada corta la circulación de la sangre – confirmó, desvistiendo a su mujer de un solo tirón y dejándola en ropa interior. – Sácate el corpiño, también es malo para la circulación.

-En seguida, Dr. Briefs – con una sonrisa en los labios la peli negra se deshizo del corpiño de encaje color negro, dejándose la camiseta blanca de cuello en V. - ¿Algo más que tenga que decir. Dr. Briefs? – bromeó con el hombre que haciendo una especie de bola al pantalón de su esposa, lo lanzó en el armario, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Aby se haría cargo de eso al día siguiente.

-Te recomiendo descansar – Trunks devolvió la broma - Pero dentro de las mantas – con la mano libre hizo la abertura en la cama, acto seguido Pan se deslizó dentro y se acurró en su espacio.

-Descansa nena. No me esperes, tengo trabajo de hacer.

-Ajá – apenas si contesto cuando el hombre apagó las luces y la dejó en la habitación para que descansara.

Habían sido unos días difíciles para la peli negra, los mellizos sí que comían, y Pan tendría que darles de lactar en un intervalo de 3 horas. Menos mal, su abuela, como siempre había cuidado de su dieta, y los resultados eran que tenía suficiente leche para los niños, incluso en ocasiones la leche terminaba derramándose y mojando los corpiños y las blusas de Pan.

Por lo cual tuvo que hacer uso de las conocidas copas recolectoras de leche materna, sus senos se lo agradecerían luego, ya que era una ventaja cuando los mellizos no podían esperar por tener su comida, y Pan solía darles el biberón con su leche. Las copas, eran una bendición en ese momento, y de nuevo, bendita era Aby que le ayudaba con eso cuando ella tenía que seguir trabajando en su proyecto por largas horas. Ya la recompensaría por su ayuda luego.

Trunks no había estado en esa semana, por lo cual la había dejado sola, y eso lo había complicado un poco, y el resultado de todo aquello había sido que Pan estaba extremadamente exhausta. Los mellizos tenían ya dos semanas y Pan decidió brindarles toda la atención ahora a sus tres hijos. Pero no todo salió como lo tenía planeado.

Porque al inicio de la segunda semana, la peli negra había retornado a su trabajo, legalmente tenía la licencia de maternidad pero su nuevo proyecto de investigación requería de su atención y no pudo hacer nada, la junta directiva del área en la cual ella trabajaba, le habían dado solo unos días para entregar el documento de investigación y el informe, la cual ella había tenido programada para otra fecha pero había sido adelantada y obligatoriamente tuvo que también enfocarse en trabajar en su proyecto en casa.

Todos esos días fueron la misma rutina, los mellizos despertándose cada tres horas para comer, cambiarles los pañales, bañarlos, vestirlos, y luego de vuelta a enfocarse en su computador para seguir trabajando. Agradecía en demasía que Aby le hubiese ayudado en eso, sin ella, quizá no habría podido cumplir en el lapso establecido y su proyecto no habría sido entregado a la junta.

Por lo que casi no había dormido, porque cuando apenas cerraba los ojos, los mellizos se despertaban. Subía a su habitación, les daba de lactar y de vuelta a empezar.

 _Maldita junta directiva._

Había siseado en medio de la habitación que compartía con sus hijos. A los cuales había estado alimentando, y después de unos minutos estaba observando dormir. Una dicha al tener las cunas en la misma habitación. Si Dornan, de bebé, dormía en su habitación, en su cuna. Sus mellizos harían lo mismo. Lo cual era una ventaja cuando ella al menos se acostaba en la cama a descansar un poco, pero entonces los sonidos de los correos entrantes en su celular de nuevo la atosigaban, no permitiéndole disfrutar al ciento por ciento de sus hijos.

En fin, la junta directiva estaba en la preselección de los proyectos de investigación, mismos que serían postulados para la INNOVACIÓN EN CIENCIA Y TECNOLOGÍA. Todos y cada uno de los campos de CC estaban involucrados, por lo cual, estaban en competencia profesional. Solo unos pocos pasarían a la final y otros muchos quedarían como proyectos propios para C.C.

De todas maneras, cualquier camino era bueno, si ganaban el concurso para la revista, que mejor, aunque a manera de incentivo, los mejores proyectos, aún si no fueron elegidos para la revista, tendrían todo el apoyo de C.C en materia económica, así que de ser favorecidos con la selección para la primera o segunda opción, aún tendrían posibilidad de sobresalir.

-De seguro no soy la única – había dicho la mujer en un murmuro. Pensando que las otras personas estarían en las mismas condiciones que ella. Estresados.

La semana acabó y el proyecto se entregó, pero el tiempo que le había dedicado a sus tres hijos y a su trabajo le estaba pasando factura ahora, pero menos mal era viernes. Trunks apenas sí había llegado de su viaje ese día, y ahora al ver a su esposa – Casi como nunca – Totalmente molida, solo pudo hacer ese mínimo gesto por ella.

-No te preocupes, me haré cargo de los niños – sentenció depositando un beso en la frente cubierta con el flequillo de su esposa. – Descansa.

-La leche está en la nevera. Tibia, no caliente, ni muy fría – dijo la peli negra especificando con los ojos cerrados. – Prueba en el antebrazo antes de dárselos.

-Sí jefa – sonrió el hombre. – Pero ahora descansa – Ella asintió complacida por la ayuda, se acurró en las sábanas y se durmió. Trunks tomó su computador y se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenía su habitación matrimonial. En la otra esquina de donde él estaba, se localizaban las cunas de sus mellizos, quienes dormían profundamente. Sin perder más tiempo el hombre comenzó su trabajo, amparado por la tranquilidad de la noche, y la luz de la lámpara a un lado de él.

Pensando que luego no tendría tiempo para bajar y calentar la leche, lo hizo y lo conservó en un termo. Subió a su habitación y nadie de las tres personas integrantes había notado su ausencia.

Alrededor de las once de la noche, su hijo mayor – Por segundos – Se movió inquieto en su cuna, Trunks no esperó a que llorara, si lo hacía, despertaría a Pan, así que se desplazó hacia él. Colocándose a un lado de la cuna lo tomó en brazos.

-Hola Nader ¿Con hambre, hijo? – preguntó en un murmuro mientras el bebé se movía inquieto en sus brazos. – No te enojes, te daré el biberón – sonrió el hombre al ver el ceño fruncido en la cara de su hijo.

 _"_ _Trae, así no se toma a un bebé"_

 _"_ _Sabes de todo, papá"_

 _"_ _Hm"_

No tenía idea de dónde vino ese recuerdo, pero la imagen de su padre tomando a Bra cuando era recién un bebé se le hizo presente, y sonrió recordando que una de las lecciones de su padre era el enseñarle como cargar a un bebé.

Después de darle el biberón a Nader, y hacer que eructara el aire que había tragado, para que duerma tranquilo. Nader se quedó dormido. Pero ahora su niña Azahara estaba despierta y también requería atención.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Usted también Srta. Briefs? – preguntó tomándola igualmente en brazos. La niña se movió incómoda en los brazos de su padre, Trunks hizo lo imposible porque no llorara, pero sus intentos fueron vanos cuando la niña inevitablemente lloró.

-Ay no, ay no, Azi, no, no Azi – el peli lila empezó a sudar frío - Soy yo, soy tu papi, no llores, eres la nena de papi, no llores por favor. Tendrás tu biberón pero no llores – trató de negociar, era bueno en eso, pero su hija era mucho mejor que él, y terminó venciéndolo. – Azi, mi niña, no llores nena.

Nada funcionó, el pequeño cuerpecito de su hija continuó convulsionando producto del llanto, mientras Trunks no sabía que más hacer.

-Nena, mi Azi por fav… - de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, y retornó a ver a la mujer detrás de él.

-Yo le doy de comer – dijo su esposa con ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Apenas escuchó a su hija llorar, la peli negra se levantó como resorte. Le había causado gracia la situación en la cual, su hija Azi había colocado a su padre. Hasta ese entonces, ella se congratulaba al saberse la única que podía hacer que Trunks rogara, pero como ya era evidente al ser la única niña de la casa, Azi tendría a su padre en la palma de su mano.

-Nena, pero… No Pan, déjame a mí, y ve a descansar – ofertó el hombre pero la peli negra tomó a la niña de los brazos de su esposo y sacó uno de sus pezones para alimentarla.

-Debes saber que tu hija suele ser caprichosa de vez en cuando – soltó con una sonrisa de medio lado. - ¿A quién habrá salido? – Le guiñó un ojo cuando el hombre apartó la vista – aparentemente ofendido – por el comentario.

\- ¿No es así mi Azi? – preguntó Pan a la niña entre su brazos mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama, acomodando a Azi en su regazo, mientras Pan acomodó su largo cabello despeinado, minutos antes esparcido por la almohada, tirándolo hacia atrás, y colocando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja, concentró su atención de nuevo en su hija.

-Lamento que te hayas despertado. Pero en verdad, no puede evitar que llorara – murmuró Trunks sentándose a un lado de ella. – Lo intenté, lo juro, hice todo lo que me dijiste que hiciera pero nada.

-No te preocupes, Trunks, ya te dije cuál es la razón. Además, ya descansé lo suficiente y me siento mucho mejor. Te juro que casi me quedaba dormida en cualquier sitio donde me sentaba – sonrió la peli negra. Sonrisa que también contagió a su esposo.

\- Nader también suele ser así – soltó - pero ahora creo que la pequeña Azi quiso hacerlo ¿Verdad? Claro que sí – dijo haciéndole caras a su hija, quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba su preciado alimento del pecho de su madre - ¿Quién es la que no hace caso a papa? ¿Eh? – Preguntó con una aguda voz - Oh, sí. ¡Es Azi!

-Muy graciosa, Pan – murmuró el peli lila.

-¿Terminaste con tu trabajo, Trunks?

-Aún no – comentó el mencionado recargando su manos en el colchón a manera de soporte. – Pero acabaré.

-Ya terminó – dijo la peli negra mientras separaba a la pequeña de su pezón, Azi con su boquita hacía pucheros. – ¿Ves? Una vez que consiguió lo que quería. Se quedó dormida.

El peli lila se abstuvo de comentar y solo se quedó sentado en la cama mientras Pan con Azi en brazos caminaba de nuevo a la cuna respectiva. Depositando un beso en su pequeña cabecita, con olor a bebé, la colocó dentro y la arropó con una manta blanca con ositos en el diseño.

Lo mismo hizo con su hijo Nader, y estirándose antes de adentrarse de nueva cuenta en la cama, notó que su esposo estaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas en medio de sus piernas, enfundadas en los pantalones de franela grises que tanto amaba.

-¿Pasa algo, Trunks? – preguntó Pan al notar la ausencia de su esposo.

-No es nada – contestó con una media sonrisa, levantando a penas la cabeza, para volver a colocarla en el mismo sitio.

Pan al no quedar demasiado convencida con la respuesta, dio un bostezo de cansancio.

-Bueno si no es nada – le hizo compañía al sentarse al lado de su esposo. - ¿Por qué siento que es algo?

El hombre no contestó y sus ojos mar se enfocaron en sus manos, las cuales enroscaba cada cuánto.

-Vamos hombre – dijo Pan colocando el codo en el hombro de su esposo. Como si de una amistad entre hombres se tratara. – Dime ¿Qué le pasa al Dr. Briefs? – Bromeó acariciando con una mano la oreja izquierda de Trunks - ¿Algún paciente le preocupa. Dr. Briefs?

Trunks se rio por el comentario de Pan, quien le daba una sonrisa blanquecina y una ceja levantada, expectante de lo que el él tuviera para decirle.

-Pan. – sonrió el hombre y acto seguido pasó su brazo por los hombros de su esposa, enroscando su cuello y acercando su mejilla a la de él.

-¡Trunks! – chilló Pan, no se lo esperaba. – Menos mal te afeitaste – continuó bromeando con él.

El hombre no dijo nada y continuó con su apego a la mejilla derecha de Pan, quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Fueron momentos de silencio en los cuales Pan solo acarició el mentón de su esposo con su mano derecha.

-¿Ah ido algo mal, Trunks? – Preguntó con un puchero, pero el hombre solo hundió su mentón en la mejilla derecha de su esposa – Si es así, no te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien, porque tú eres el mejor. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-No seas tonta – dijo el hombre dándole un pequeño zape en la cabeza. – Todo está bien.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Hay algo que no le quiera decir a su esposa, Sr. Briefs?

-Te ves sexy en dividí y bragas – murmuró el hombre.

-Agh. Sabía que debía colocarme los pantalones de franela – comentó divertida la peli negra. – Quizá de ese modo deje descansar la mente pervertida de mi esposo.

-No lo creas. Tengo demasiada imaginación.

-Vaya que creo que la tienes – dijo Pan con el tono de diversión en su comentario. - Pero no me cambies el tema, en verdad ¿Hay algo que te esté mortificando? ¿Alguna otra travesura con Dornan como la otra vez? – Inquirió - Si es así, esta vez sí que te mato Trunks Briefs.

-No es eso, Pan – puso los ojos en blanco. – Además ya aprendí la lección.

-Más vale que así sea. Entonces ¿Qué es? – El hombre separó un poco su mejilla y le dio una media sonrisa - ¿Ah? Somos amigos, Trunks. Bueno, marido y mujer pero al fin de cuentas, amigos – mostró Pan su mano en forma de puño, la cual Trunks un tanto divertido chocó su mano de igual manera. – Cuéntame, vamos Hombre, estoy esperando.

-Bueno, la verdad es que – Trunks dio una sonrisa completa y Pan lo imitó. – Todo esto es tan inverosímil. Es decir, yo nunca o al menos no pensaba en tener hijos, y ahora tengo tres a falta de uno, no pensaba en casarme, y ahora te tengo a ti. Es solo eso, es solo que tuvieron que pasar doce años para que tú nacieras, y resulta que no creo que pudiera haber sido igual de feliz si no fuera contigo.

La peli negra le sonrió de medio lado y colocó una mano en la pierna del hombre. Y se separaron, acto seguido Pan cruzó sus piernas, la una sobre la otra en el borde la cama, y se le quedó mirando divertida con la blancura de su sonrisa.

-Sí, es verdad – dijo presumida - Aunque fueses un asaltacunas – bromeo de nuevo – Creo que – pausó - no sé si creer en el destino o no, pero alguien me dijo alguna vez, que tenía que extender los brazos y alcanzar toda la felicidad que pudiera, y lo hice, de allí como terminamos aquí. – extendió una mano al hombro de su esposo y sonrió divertida. – Así es como el magnate terminó con el regurgito de Nader en su hombro – apenas terminó de decirlo el hombre volteó para comprobar si era cierto, y efectivamente era cierto.

-La frazada para protegerte la ropa estaba en el primer cajón del armario de la derecha – le dijo Pan.

-Oh, no lo sabía, pero no importa, siempre pudo quitarme la camiseta y hacer que la laven – comentó el hombre para acto seguido hacer lo que dijo.

-Sí, pero te lo digo para la próxima vez que ayudes a los niños con los gasecitos. Espérame, iré a traerte otra camiseta – se ofreció pero el peli lila la detuvo.

-No, déjalo así, no me resfriaré por dormir sin camiseta ¿Verdad?

-Está bien, solo que mañana no te quiero ver deambular por allí sin camiseta, demasiado con la vez que fuimos a la isla de Jeju, y te fotografiaron los paparazis. Te lo advierto desde ya.

Señaló con el dedo, divertida al recordar cómo la prensa había sacado en primera plana las fotos de ellos tres en sus vacaciones privadas. Menudo festín se habían dado las revistas para terminar vendiendo los volúmenes de sus ediciones cuya portada y muchas páginas tenían como estrella al "Magnate, Filántropo, Galán y en forma: Trunks Briefs" Como lo había apodado la prensa.

-Got It – contestó el hombre compartiendo el recuerdo.

La piel se le ponía de gallina al seguir recordando a las cientos de miles de mujeres que habían comprado los volúmenes, no quería verse a sí mismo en el techo de una adolescente puberta o en algún otro sitio. La verdad pensaba evitar a toda costa eso. Le daba escalofríos de saber en dónde estarían sus fotografías en traje de baño, sin camisa y con una pantaloneta.

Dejando eso de lado, ambos retornaron a acostarse bajo las mantas para por fin poder descansar.

-Mañana no iré a trabajar – dijo el hombro pasando un brazo por la cadera de su esposa. – Me quedaré en casa, contigo y los niños.

-Vaya, que bien. Entonces suerte, Sr. Briefs, porque resulta que mañana tengo entrenamiento con Bra y no pienso perdérmelo – dijo la peli negra, al recordar que solía entrenar con Bra cada sábado, pero desde las últimas semanas de embarazo, y después del nacimiento de los niños, ya no había podido entrenar con ella, y ya lo extrañaba. De eso ya casi dos meses. – Así que Trunks. Te encargo a los niños mañana.

El hombre dudó un momento, pero su esposa se merecía un día de relajación para ella sola, de todas maneras se lo debía, la había dejado sola, a cargo de todo, por toda una semana, así que pese a que dudaba en poder hacerlo bien con tres niños a cargo, asintió con su cabeza.

-Ve, nena. Yo estaré a cargo.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres puedo pedirle como un favor a Aby para que te ayude.

-No, déjala, es su fin de semana libre. Yo estaré a cargo de todo. Además tendré ayuda.

-Ah – la pelinegra no entendió de qué iba eso, así que después de unos segundos comprendió que quizá Trunks llevaría a los niños a casa de sus suegros o de sus padres. – Bueno, lo que sea que hagas me parecerá bien – sonrió la peli negra para acomodarse en el pecho de su esposo y dormir profundamente, o al menos hasta que sus hijos se lo permitieran. – Descansa amor.

-Descansa, nena – dijo Trunks cerrando los ojos, y sonrió imaginando a la persona que le ayudaría a cuidar de sus tres hijos.

"Son Goten. Espero que no tengas nada que hacer mañana, porque tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo, y me la pienso cobrar"


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

-Hasta que por fin llega, poco faltó para que viniera mañana – refunfuñaba Trunks caminando hacia la entrada de su casa para cederle el paso al pelinegro que recién hacía acto de presencia.

-Menos mal llegas Got… -El peli lila abrió la puerta mientras meneaba a uno de sus bebés en brazos, cuando pudo observar que su cuñado no estaba en mejores condiciones que él.

-Hola, Trunks – saludó el peli negro con la mano levantada. – Así que, estaremos a cargo hoy ¿No es así? – comentó bromista con una de sus manos en la cabeza de Izan. Cómodamente situado en el canguro para bebé.

El peli lila no pudo evitar reír por lo gracioso que se veía Goten con el canguro azul del bebé sobre el pecho, con Izan dormido profundamente. Por otra parte, Goten solo atinó a dar una sonrisa burlona a su contraparte. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Tú no estás mejor que yo, hermano – dijo Goten con una media sonrisa para acto seguido ingresar a la sala, con Trunks pisándole los talones. - ¡Ah! – Suspiró el pelinegro a medio camino – Admítelo Trunks, nunca nos vimos en estos roles. Quien nos viera ahora se burlaría.

-Vamos. No es tan malo, Goten – comentó el peli lila mientras Azi estaba quedándose nuevamente dormida después de comer en brazos de su padre.

Dándole una ligera mirada a su hija, Trunks no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Vale la pena – murmuró depositando un beso en la cabeza de su nena.

-No, si no estoy diciendo que esto sea malo, estoy diciendo que no seré el papá del año – sonrió Goten mientras intentaba desatar las correas que abrazaban su espalda. – Ah ¿Me ayudas? No puedo desatarla, creo que está atorada, y ya he roto muchos de estos – soltó Goten con la cabeza gacha, un tanto avergonzado por no poder con el infernal canguro para bebé.

-Por supuesto – dejando a Azi en el sillón, Trunks liberó de las abrazaderas del canguro a su cuñado, quien solo pudo tomar a su bebé en brazos y recostarlo en el sillón.

-Menos mal están dormidos, tendremos algo de tiempo en paz, solo para nosotros – comentó también a su sobrina Azi. – Por cierto, no he visto al enano merodear por aquí ¿Dónde está Dornan?

-Está en casa de mis padres, está entrenando.

-Vaya manera de empezar un sábado en la mañana – comentó bromista el pelinegro. – De seguro que lo está disfrutando.

-Sí, tomó su traje de entrenamiento y partió veloz, casi ni se despidió.

-Te lo dije, ese niño ya se te escapó de las manos.

-Vamos no digas eso, Goten. Solo que le fascina entrenar, aunque luego llegue molido – Sonrió Trunks al recordar que lo único que Dornan quiere hacer después de los entrenamientos que suele tener con su padre, es comer, comer, comer y comer. Nada más aparte de eso. – Ah ¿Algo de beber? ¿Agua o algo?

-Por ahora será agua, para la otra semana, sí que será una cerveza. Es que no quiero que Bra me asesine. Ya me ha sentenciado.

-Menos mal, mi hermana está haciendo un gran trabajo en verdad.

-Nah, nadie le pone frenos a Son Goten.

-Deja que se lo diga a Bra – sonrió malévolo el peli lila, ante lo cual Goten solo pudo sentir como una gélida sensación se le extendía por toda la columna vertebral.

-Ah, deja de ser una nena, Trunks. Compórtate como un hombre.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces creo que no tendrás problema, sí, casualmente se me escapa el comentarle a Bra lo que me acabas de decir.

-No te atrevas – señaló el menor de los hijos de Son Goku. - por otro lado ¿Y Nader?

-Él está dormido en su cuna, solo Azi se despertó a esta hora. Pero me temo que para esta hora, de seguro estará despierto.

-Ve a verlo, Trunks, yo esperaré aquí con los niños.

-Hecho, regreso en un momento.

-Ve, hombre – Trunks subió las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando se adentró en la habitación, comprobó para su alivio que Nader continuaba durmiendo, así que simplemente bajó a la primera planta dónde el peli negro ya montaba su base de operaciones especiales.

Pañalera en el sillón, y los niños acostados en fila.

-Nader todavía está dormido.

-Ah, menos mal, así tendremos un poco de tiempo antes de que… bueno, se despierten por completo.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Subamos y así dejas a Izan en la cuna de Nader.

 **-~o~-**

-¡¿Así que Trunks está solo?!

-¡Sí! ¡Me preocupa un poco, Bra!

-¡Se nota! ¡Concéntrate Pan! – le gritó la peli azul, pero era inevitable no tener la mente en otro sitio, específicamente en su casa, en dónde su esposo se había quedado con sus tres hijos.

Sin que lo pudiera evitar una de las patadas de Bra la envió a volar lejos del campo de batalla para terminar estrellándose contra una roca.

-Diablos, creo que exageré – murmuró Bra mientras voló a toda velocidad para ir al encuentro de Pan. - ¡Pan! – la llamó, ya que la polvareda que cubría su campo de visión le dificultaba ver a su amiga.

-¡Estoy bien! – contestó la peli negra mientras se despegaba del cráter formado por su propio cuerpo. – No fue nada – dijo Pan colocándosele de nueva cuenta en posición de batalla. La peli azul sonrió, pero al contrario de lo que la peli negra pudiese haber esperado, Bra dejó su transformación como súper saiyajin e invitó a su amiga a sentarse sobre el suelo.

-Sé que tu mente está en otro lado, Pan.

-Ah, sí. Es solo que es la primera vez que Trunks se queda solo con los tres niños y la verdad no sé cómo le está yendo.

-De seguro que estará bien, yo sé porque te lo digo Pan.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

-Bueno, está con Goten.

-¡¿Qué?! – La peli negra no pudo reprimir su grito de asombro.

-Y él también está con Izan, así que por este día, esos dos sabrán arreglárselas sin nosotras, de todas maneras ya era hora.

-Pero, Trunks no me dijo nada. Al respecto.

-Bueno, es que tenía planeado dejar a Izan con mi mamá. Milk-San no iba a estar en casa todo el día así que se lo pedí a mi madre, pero ella tuvo que supervisar los laboratorios de la universidad que financia Capsule, así que dejé a Izan con Goten.

-Oh, por Kamisama – murmuró la pelinegra. – Mis niños – comentó divertida mientras la peli azul solo sonreía y reía desaforadamente.

-Sí, eso fue lo que él dijo apenas se enteró del cambio de planes. Pero teníamos que venir a entrenar, desde hace meses que no lo hacemos y mis músculos te lo están agradeciendo, Pan.

-Ni que lo digas, me has dado una paliza de muerte, y apenas sí llevamos dos horas entrenando.

-Entiendo que estás preocupada, yo también lo estoy, pero déjales en el fin de semana, al menos un día, deja que Trunks sepa lo que esto. Yo lo hice con Goten. Déjalos morir un fin de semana, mujer. No puedes estar allí día y noche, también déjale algo del pastel a Trunks, en especial cuando es un pedazo que no tiene fresa encima.

-Quizá tengas razón Bra.

-Claro que la tengo mujer, te has esforzado mucho por tu familia, deja que Trunks muera un fin de semana. Que sepa lo que estar solo con tres niños.

-Bra – la peli negra sonrió divertida. – Eres el diablo.

-Y tú eres quieres parecer un ángel. No lo seas, mujer, sé el diablo, a Trunks le gustará, y más si es en la intimidad.

-Bra.

-No me digas que no han dormido desde que nacieron los niños.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero creo que tomaré tú consejo y seré el diablo.

-Sé el diablo, mujer. Sé el diablo. Mi padre me contó que por la sangre saiyajin, nos gustan las personas con carácter. Tú lo tienes, demasiado cuando te enojas, es por esa razón que quizá. Trunks y Goten ahora están casados con nosotras, caso contrario estarían casados con chicas muy dulces.

-Sí, tienes razón, Bra, pero ustedes solo tienen a Izan, en cambio, Trunks está con Dornan, Nader y Azi. Me preocupa cómo esté llevando el día.

-¿No pensarás en regresar o sí?

-No, por supuesto que no, soy el diablo ¿Recuerdas? Quiero entrenar y ser egoísta el día de hoy.

 **-~o~-**

-Papá, iré en dos horas. Estoy en la cámara de glavedad, y como sablás abuelo Vegeta está…

-¡Date prisa, Dornan! – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Enseguida, Sr! – dijo el pequeño tratando de cubrir la bocina. – Papá, me voy.

-Sí, hijo. Te espero para la cena. Ahora ve y demuéstrale a tu abuelo, quien eres, Dornan.

-Sí, papá – el pequeño cortó la comunicación con su padre y se lanzó al entrenamiento con su abuelo.

-¿Era Trunks? – preguntó el saiyajin de raza pura.

-Sí, abuelito. Ah, sensei – se recogió al instante. – Preguntó para saber si iba a ir a casa y le dije que llegaría en la noche, que estaba entrenando contigo.

-Hm. La próxima vez, dile que venga. Tiene un entrenamiento pendiente.

-Sí, sensei.

-Ahora, quiero que hagas cinco mil abdominales. Cuando hayas terminado te diré que sigue después.

-Sí.

 **-~o~-**

-¿Por qué lloras Izan? Por Kamisama no llores – decía el hombre cargando a su hijo, con el ceño fruncido sin saber que estaba pasando exactamente con él. - ¿Por qué lloras, Hijo? Oh, mi niña Azi, no llores nena. El tío Goten te cuidará, pero no llores – dijo mientras los meneaba en brazos.

Pronto se les unió Nader, y entonces sí que un trio de bebés empezaron a llorar a coro, enloqueciendo al peli negro que caminaba de lado a lado con dos bebés en brazos, y un tercero recostado en el sillón. Trató de calmarlos pero nada parecía funcionar.

-¡¿Ya está lista, Trunks?! – preguntó el hombre. - ¡Date prisa! Estos niños confabularon para llorar todos a la vez ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?

-¡Solo un poco más Goten, entretenlos un poco! No lo sé, has algo. – decía el peli lila mientras envasaba la leche en los respectivos biberones.

-¿Qué demonios? – siseó Goten con los niños, y solo atinó a convertirse en súper saiyajin. Cosa que logró calmar el llanto de los niños.

-Listo – dijo el peli lila apenas sí llegando al encuentro del pelinegro.

-Menos mal, pensé que no llegarías nunca – siseó el peli negro entornando los ojos en su cuñado. – Por poco llegas mañana.

-No me jodas, Goten.

-Ya está bien – el peli negro dio por terminada la conversación. – toma a Nader, él es el que está con más hambre.

 **-~o~-**

-Demonios – siseó la peli azul mientras era estampada con una montaña.

-¿Estás bien, Bra? – con una sonrisa burlona la peli negra la sobrevoló.

-Vaya que ahora sí que estás dando todo de ti ¿O no?

-Sí, pronto será hora de irnos. Te dije solo hasta las cinco de la tarde.

-Sí, pero para eso falta una hora.

-Por eso – la peli negra se volvió a colocar en posición de batalla. – No quiero desperdiciar ningún momento. Te haré pedazos, Bra.

-Lo quiero ver – la peli azul se convirtió en súper saiyajin y se lanzó para atacar a su cuñada. Quién la desafió al no convertirse y atacar en su estado natural.

 **-~o~-**

-Kamisama ¿dónde está? ¡¿Dónde demonios está?!

-¡No lo sé, Trunks! ¡Maldita sea, nos van a matar!

-¡Maldición! ¿A dónde fueron?

-Son solo unos bebés, no pudieron haber ido muy lejos, apenas sí los perdimos de vista por diez minutos. A no ser que…

-¿Qué, Goten?- inquirió el hombre peli lila al igual de desesperado que el peli negro.

-A no ser que los secuestraran – soltó el hombre al igual de preocupado por su hijo Izan. – Es lo único que se me ocurre.

-No jodas, Goten – los ojos del magnate se agrandaron y no dudó un momento en salir corriendo con rumbo a la habitación dónde estaban los monitores que controlaban las cámaras del circuito cerrado de televisión.

A penas sí se habían descuidado un minuto en ir a la cocina, pensando que los niños estaban dormidos, cuando regresaron, grande fue su sorpresa cuando regresaron y no los encontraron.

-¿encontraste algo? – preguntó el peli negro detrás de su cuñado, quién tecleaba desenfrenado las teclas del computador.

-Estoy en eso – dijo el peli lila con el ceño fruncido. El corazón le latía desembocado al pensar que alguien podría haber secuestrado a sus hijos y a su sobrino, aunque no lo entendía, nadie podía haber entrado a la casa, el sistema de seguridad no lo hubiese dejado pasar. Pero su vista retornó a la sala cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta corrediza estaba abierta. – Mierda. – maldijo al notar el error de su parte, y un escalofrió se extendió por todo su cuerpo al imaginar a malhechores con sus hijos, si así era haría pagar a los malditos.

-¿Dime quiénes son los desagraciados? – siseó Goten con las manos en puño, no cabía lugar a dudas de que alguien se había llevado a su hijo, y a sus sobrinos.

-Estoy buscando en cada cámara, Goten. Pero ten por seguro que los hallaré y no habrá perdón para ellos.

 **-~o~-**

-¡Garlic Gun! – lanzó el primer hijo del matrimonio Briefs Son.

-Es suficiente Dornan – sentenció el abuelo del pequeño. – Terminamos por hoy.

-¿Qué tal está abuelo?

-Hm. Nada mal, pero tienes que entrenar más.

-Sí, abuelo Vegeta. Ah, dijiste que si lograba un Garlic Gun decente, me dejarías ver la transformación del Dios Súper Saiyajin Azul.

-Hm ¿En serio te prometí eso? – preguntó el saiyajin de raza pura con una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí, abuelo.

-Está bien – sin esperar más, el hombre se convirtió en lo que tanto había anhelado su nieto, y el mayor, solo sonrió cuando su nieto lo miró con los ojos brillantes, llenos de emoción, mientras el hombre daba patadas y puños en el aire.

-Si sigues entrenando duro, este será el resultado – dijo sobrevolando sobre el menor. - ¿Ahora entiendes porque te exijo tanto?

-Sí, abuelito. Yo me convertiré en el God Blue. – dejando su transformación el mayor descendió e invitó a su nieto a salir del lugar.

-Pero que… - apenas sí el pequeño podía hablar ante la sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué demonios? – maldijo el mayor. – Pero…

-Abuelo ¿Papá vino? – preguntó el niño con sus ojos azules clavados en los de su abuelo. - ¿Por qué no lo siento?

-Tu padre no está aquí, Dornan. Y creo saber lo que pasó.

-Azahara, Izan, Nader. – llamó el mayor a los bebés que estaban en el jardín. – Dornan, dile a tu abuela que te dé una nave, partiremos en seguida.

 **-~o~-**

-Kamisama, voy a enloquecer. – decía el hombre. - ¿A dónde fueron?

-No lo sé, sigue buscando, no logro dar con su ki.

-Maldita sea, son solo niños y ya pueden huir ¿De qué va esto?

Decía el peli negro mientras sobrevolaba el bosque anexo a la casa del peli lila.

-Pronto anochecerá, Trunks. Opino que debemos pedirles ayuda a todos, no sabemos en dónde puedan estar.

-Sí –dijo el hombre peli lila con el cabello totalmente despeinado y los nervios a flor de piel. – Iré a decirle a mi pad…

-¡Papá! – gritó Dornan sacando la cabeza fuera de la nave, la cual era conducido por el padre del peli lila. - ¡Papá! ¡Los mellizos estaban aquí! ¡Tío Goten! ¡Izan también está aquí! – confirmó el pequeño para alivió de su padre, quien solo pudo sentir que el aire retornaba a sus pulmones y la sensación de un nudo en su garganta se aflojaba. Vegeta no tardó mucho en aterrizar la nave en el patio trasero de la casa de Trunks.

Bajó de la nave con dirección fija a su hijo y los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Trunks? – inquirió el peli negro.

-Papá… - Trunks no atinaba qué decir, solo quería correr hacia la nave y tener a sus hijos en brazos.

-Vegeta-San. – saludó Goten a su suegro.

-¿Acaso tengo que decir que siempre pasan cosas raras cuando ustedes están juntos? – preguntó el saiyajin.

-Papá…

-Debería darles una paliza a ambos – los regañó como cuando eran niños y se metían en problemas.

-¡Lo sentimos! – dijeron ambos hombres.

-Ya no son unos niños, pero aún ahora parece que lo fueran – continuó con su regaño mientras los hombres solo atinaron a agachar la cabeza avergonzados. – Digan ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE LES ESCAPAN UNOS MOCOSOS?

-Solo fue un momento papá – soltó el peli lila. – realmente ni lo vimos venir, fue un momento en el cual Goten y yo fuimos a la cocina a calentar la leche de los niños y bueno, cuando salimos ya no los encontramos.

-Es verdad, nosotros hemos estado buscándolos, pensamos que alguien los habría secuestrado – se excusó Goten ante la mirada penetrante de su suegro. - ¿Cómo fue que llegaron?

-Quizá por mi ki – interrumpió Dornan. – Estaba entrenando con el abuelo Vegeta, pero para eso me tuve que convertir en súper saiyajin para lanzar un Garlic Gun. Quizá por eso papá.

-Quizá lo que dice el enano sea cierto. – confirmó Vegeta. – Dornan transfórmate.

-Sí, abuelo. – el niño concentró toda su energía y en pocos segundos su cabello negruzco se teñía de un color amarillo, sus ojos azules se tornaron verdes y un ki se hizo presente, tal y cómo había pensado el pequeño, los bebés estaban volando dentro de la nave, con total intención de salir al encuentro de su hermano, y primo, respectivamente.

-Dornan tiene razón – soltó Goten. – Creen que están jugando con ellos, así que por eso fueron en tu búsqueda, Dornan.

-¡Hola! – saludó Pan llegando al sitio.

-¡Mami! – saludó también Dornan dejando su fase y esperando el encuentro con su madre quien no tardó en aterrizar.

-Ah, Vegeta-San. Buenas tardes – reverenció la mujer. – Pero…

-Vine a dejar a Dornan – contestó el hombre ante la pregunta que nunca salió de los labios de su nuera.

-Ah, es muy amable de su parte. Gracias, pero… - sus ojos se perdieron en la nave y se sorprendió al ver a los bebés encerrados dentro. - ¿Qué hacen los niños allí?

-Mami. – dijo el niño tomando la solapa del entrenamiento de su madre. – Venimos de casa de abuela Bulma.

-Hola, papá – saludó Bra quién también aterrizó. Sin esperar más, las mujeres corrieron hacia la nave para sacar a sus bebés.

-¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó la peli negra a su esposo quien tenía el rostro pálido. - ¿Todo bien, Trunks?

-Pan, de hecho.

-Ya te lo dirán luego, Pan y Bra.

-¿Eh? Papá ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Bra sin entender de qué iba eso.

-Ah, está bien, pero padre – comenzó la peli negra. – Ya que está aquí, debe pasar, le prepararé algo de comer. Vengan todos, entremos, no tardaré mucho – ofertó la peli negra.

-Sí, papá, quédate a comer – dijo también Bra. – Ayudaré a Pan, y de seguro que en pocos minutos estará lista.

-Sí, además, tengo carne de brontosaurio. Sé que le encantará, padre.

-Bueno, me quedaré solo por la comida, y para tener un ligero entrenamiento con Trunks y con Goten – dijo Vegeta dando una sonrisa cargada de malevolencia en la dirección de ambos. Quienes ya sabían lo que les esperaba.

-Ah, de acuerdo – soltó la peli negra sin saber de qué iba todo eso. – Bra ¿Me ayudas?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bien, Dornan me ayudarías a bajar la el coche de los niños y me la llevas al comedor, por favor– pidió la peli negra, cosa que Dornan acató enseguida.

-Nos veremos en una hora, señores. Disfruten su entrenamiento – dijo Pan alejándose del sitio con sus dos bebés en brazos.

-¿Vamos a morir, Trunks? – susurró el pelinegro.

-Creo que sí, Goten. Creo que sí.

-Ahora sí, insectos. Ustedes y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente. – sentenció el patriarca Briefs. – ¿Cómo es posible que no puedan cuidar de unos mocosos adictos a la leche? Esta vez sí que los mato yo.

Amenazó Vegeta, y los hombre pusieron posición de batalla, sabían lo que se les venía y solo pudieron asumir su responsabilidad.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre nos pasan estas cosas, Trunks?

-Te juro que no lo sé. Mierda. Ahora sí que nos matará.

-Solo sé que esta vez no tuvimos la culpa, Trunks. No puede culparnos.

-Quizá deberíamos hablar luego, Goten, papá se ha transformado en el God Blue.

Ambos hombres retornaron a ver al saiyajin de raza pura, quien ya los estaba envistiendo con una dosis de patadas y puños, ante lo cual, inevitablemente los hombres tuvieron que convertirse en súper saiyajin fase tres, para intentar frenar los golpes.

-Ahora sí que nadie los salva, sabandijas.

-Trunks…

-Goten…

-Fue un placer conocerte.

-No opino igual, Goten. Eres un imán de problemas.

-¡CÁLLENSE Y PELEEN!

-Trunks, nunca rendirse ni retroceder.

-Nunca, Goten.

 **-~o~-**

-Papá estaba extraño con los chicos ¿No crees, Pan?

-Vaya que sí, solo me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado?

 **-~o~-**

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? Si querían jugar conmigo, solo tenían que decírmelo. Sí, pudo jugar con todos, porque son mis hermanos, y tú Izan eres mi primo. Solo espero que abuelito Vegeta no mate a papá, ni a tío Goten. Para la próxima mellizos, y tú también Izan, tienen que quedarse aquí ¿Entendieron?

¡BOOM!

 **-~o~-**

¡BOOM!

-Wow, Vegeta-San realmente quería este entrenamiento con los chicos ¿no es así?

-Al parecer sí.

¡BOOM!

-Parece que los estuviera escarmentando, si hasta se ha convertido en God Blue. Bueno, no debe ser nada grave, luego se lo preguntaré a Trunks.

-Y yo a Goten, Pan. No entiendo de que va todo esto – el sonido del horno las sacó de su conversación y se concentraron en continuar con la preparación de la comida.

-De seguro no es nada grave – se convenció Pan mientras continuaba cortando vegetales.

 **-~o~-**

-¡Fusión! – gritaron los hombres.

-¿Creen que los salvará eso? No tienen idea a lo que se enfrentan. Pagaran caro su irresponsabilidad, aprenderán una buena lección.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

—Pero miren cómo vienen — Les dije en medio de mis bromas, al ver tanto a Trunks como a Goten totalmente magullados—. Vegeta-San sí que les dio una paliza.

—Qué graciosa— dijo sarcásticamente Goten sentándose apenas en el pórtico de mi puerta.

—Vamos, hombre— Le dije hincándome para quedar a su altura—. No seas llorón, Goten. Levántate, la cena está servida—. Mi tío solo respiró profundamente y se acostó en la entrada mientras me secaba las manos en mi delantal y no dejaba de sonreír.

Un tanto alejado, mi esposo no estaba en mejores condiciones que Goten, acostado en la hierba del jardín trasero con el brazo doblado sobre su cara, él también estaba totalmente extenuado.

—Ojalá así aprendan— Comentó Vegeta pasando a mi lado para adentrarse en la casa.

 _¿Por qué los habrá molido a este nivel?_

—Pero…

Quizá era porque no habían entrenado esta semana. Sí, debe ser por eso. Sin tomarle más importancia de la necesaria, caminé con dirección a Trunks, quien aún tumbado en el piso solo respiraba pausadamente.

—Trunks… — susurré—. Vamos dentro, así comes y luego te vas a descansar.

—Solo un momento, dame un momento a solas—dijo pero yo me senté junto a él.

—La cena está servida.

—Iré en un momento.

—Trunks…

— ¡Pan!— Me llamó Bra desde el pórtico—. ¡Dense prisa, papá está desesperado por cenar!

— ¡Enseguida, Bra!— le contesté y solo reí cuando pude ver que ella tomó a Goten y lo llevó dentro— Vamos, Trunks. Ya oiste.

—Sí— por fin quitó su brazo de su cara y me dejó ver sus ojos.

Con mi mano acaricié suavemente su párpado superior un tanto hinchado y una fina línea rojiza de su ceja rota descendió por el costado de su rostro. Con mis dedos limpié esa zona y le sonreí como apoyo.

—Si quieres yo puedo cargarte— Ofrecí con una sonrisa y él solo pasó su mano por mi barbilla.

— Nena, te amo— dijo para en segundos robarme un beso. —Te amo demasiado.

—Trunks— con una mirada interrogativa quería que me dijera porqué lo había dicho, pero al ver la sonrisa en su cara solo le sonreí y me lancé a sus labios. Caí encima de él en la verde hierba y delicadamente deposité un beso en la comisura de sus labios—.Yo también te amo.

—Eso es inevitable—dijo presumido ante lo cual yo golpeé su pecho.

—Aún magullado como estás sigues siendo el mismo presumido de siempre—murmuré con un puchero, divertida por su comentario—.Bien playboy, entonces entremos en la casa o Vegeta-San vendrá a matarnos a ambos.

— ¿Más ensalada, papá?— Le preguntó Bra a Vegeta y él denegó, pero tanto Bra como yo sabíamos que no nos podría decir que no al tener un gran filete en su frente. Con una mirada cómplice Bra se lo ofertó y cómo lo dedujimos desde el inicio él lo aceptó.

— ¿Más arroz, Trunks, Goten?— Les pregunté a los hombres que estaban por demás callados, me aterré por Goten, eso era raro en él.

— ¡No!—contestaron al unísono y eso sí que tanto a Bra como a mí nos preocupó, nuestras miradas se encontraron y entonces supimos que algo debió haber pasado para que ese par – Que casi siempre se metía en problemas- estuviese de ese modo.

— ¿Qué les pasa?— Se me adelantó Bra—. Tú no eres así, Goten. Papá ¿Por qué los golpeaste de ese modo? — preguntó con su azulada mirada en su dirección y yo hice lo mismo.

No era para menos, sus ropas estaban en retazos y unos cuantos moretones – al menos los que podíamos ver- estaban en sus rostros.

—Papi ¿Por qué no quieres comer? ¿Te duele la pancita? —preguntó mi inocente niño.

—No, Dornan. Es solo que no tengo apetito— No podía creer lo que salió de su boca. Poco me faltó para soltar estruendosamente los cubiertos sobre el plato—Vegeta-San. Exijo una explicación, sé que ellos no fueron a entrenar el día de hoy pero…

—Más filete, Bra— dijo Vegeta ignorándome.

—Vegeta- San— le miré fijamente— Quiero una explicación ahora.

Él me dio una mirada fija y después de masticar su pedazo de carne y tragarlo me contestó.

—.No hubiesen terminado de esa manera si se hubiesen defendido.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunté en la dirección de esos dos—. ¿Cómo que no se defendieron? Es decir que están así porque quisieron estarlo—dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—Nena, lo que sucede es que…—empezó a decir Trunks—Nosotros…

—Ellos no entrenan —completó Vegeta—. Les he dicho que entrenen y estas son las consecuencias de haber sido perezosos.

—Papá…— murmuró Trunks mirando fijamente a su padre.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Trunks. Entrena.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Podía haber jurado que mi padre le diría a Pan que perdí a los niños, juré que así sería y apostaba mi vida a eso, pero él me dio una sorpresa al cubrir mi irresponsabilidad.

Me dio una mirada de: Si aprecias tu vida mejor cállate, y yo no lo iba a contradecir.

—Sí, eso fue, nos falta entrenamiento— completé bajando la mirada y dándole un sorbo a mi copa de vino tinto.

—Oh, voy por el cheesecake— Dijo mi esposa en compañía de Bra, con rumbo a la cocina.

—Papá — me llamó mi hijo con la cuchara en la mano y una mancha de la salsa boloñesa sobre el pecho—No diré nada— comentó riéndose en mi dirección y luego retornó su vista a su plato con espaguetis.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo, Vegeta-San? — Le preguntó Goten a mi padre—. Pudo haberles dicho lo que pasó.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga, Goten? Solo dímelo y te aseguro que mañana por la mañana, Bulma me obligará a mí y a Kakaroto a ir a buscar las esferas en Namek para revivirlos y no quiero hacer ese viaje. O les ahorro la molestia y los mato yo mismo— sonrió mi padre de medio lado y pude ver que Goten le mantuvo la mirada.

Desafiándolo, si alguien me lo preguntara.

—Papá ¿Me pasas otro filete? —Dijo mi hijo con la mirada perdida en el centro de la mesa

—Sí que estás con hambre, Dornan— le dije sobando su cabeza pelinegra.

—Sí, y mami cocina delicioso— dijo mi hijo con una sonrisa y un espagueti colgando en la comisura de sus labios—Y me encantan los espaguetis verdes.

Dijo metiendo el tenedor en su boca, feliz con su comida.

Haciendo lo mismo que él, yo no podía quitarle el crédito a mi esposa.

 _"_ _Andy me dijo que el amor de un hombre se consigue conquistando su estómago"_

Y vaya que mi nena solía hacerlo muy bien.

—Bien, aquí está el postre— dijo mi pelinegra esposa dejando el cheesecake de enorme tamaño que habían hecho—Bueno provecho señores.

—Papá…

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres, Dornan?—Le pregunté a mi hijo mientras lo arropaba, al menos en el poco tiempo que disponía, cuando no estaba de viaje, haría lo que fuera para pasar más tiempo con él.

—Mami se hubiese enojado mucho si se enteraba de los mellizos y de Izan ¿Cierto?

—Mejor olvidémoslo ¿Sí?

—Sí, papi… Ah…

—¿Qué pasa, Dornan?

—¿Te irás de viaje, papi?

—Ah, no, al menos no en este mes, creo— me senté a su lado, un tanto extrañado por la duda de mi hijo—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, quiero que veamos el juego del real Madrid en la televisión ¿Sí papi?

—De acuerdo, campeón, pero ahora a dormir.

—¿Ya está dormido? – Preguntó mi esposa con Nader en brazos, y caminando con él, como león enjaulado.

—Sí, le di las buenas noches por ti.

—Oh, gracias— dijo con una media sonrisa y la mirada un tanto perdida, para luego volver a caminar de ese modo—. No pude ir, Nader no quiere dormirse, temo que podría estar enfermo.

—¿Qué?— Eso no podía creérselo.

—Lo sé, lo sé— dijo ella con una sonrisa y la mano en la cabeza pelinegra de Nader— Sé que es imposible, lo sé, pero bueno… no sé qué cosa pensar. Ah… los niños humanos se enferman de bebés, pero Nader… no lo sé.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes y déjame cargarlo — tomando a mi segundo hijo en brazos y empecé a hacer lo mismo que minutos antes ella hacía.

—¿Trunks?

—¿Eh? Dime, nena.

—Te curaré las heridas luego.

Después de que Nader se durmiera en mis brazos y lo dejara en su cuna, bajé al sótano de la casa, conecté las cámaras de seguridad del cuarto de mis bebés a mi reloj digital de muñequera, y descendí, allí ya estaba Pan con todo preparado.

—Vaya— comentó con la sonrisa inconfundible en la cara—. Al parecer Nader quería que tú lo cargaras. Se durmió demasiado rápido.

—Sí. ¿Todo listo?

—Todo listo, Sr. Briefs. Ahora, adéntrese en el tanque.

Me metí en el tanque de recuperación que Pan había preparado ya que no había semillas del ermitaño.

Una hora después salí de allí y tomé la toalla que ella había dejado. La sentí en la sala y evidentemente estaba allí, con el brazo doblado sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá blanco y las piernas recogidas sobre el mismo.

Casi cabeceando diría yo.

La televisión estaba encendida, y documentales de la segunda guerra mundial se proyectaban.

—No debiste haberme esperado — le dije a la mujer que me daba la espalda.

—No es nada— Dijo con media sonrisa en mi dirección—. ¿Cómo nuevo? ¿Ya te sientes mucho mejor?

—Sí, gracias por haberlo preparado.

—De nada.

—Subiré a la habitación, vamos.

—Aún no tengo sueño, pero ve, adelántate, tienes que ponerte algo de ropa, hombre. No puedes andas así por la casa.

Me acerqué a ella en el sillón y la tomé en mis brazos.

—Antes no te importaba.

—Antes no teníamos a tres niños pequeños durmiendo arriba — dijo inteligentemente.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Ve a cambiarte, Trunks.

—No —inhalando el olor de su cabello me recosté detrás de ella en el sillón—. ¿Sabías que eres extraña?

— ¿Yo extraña? —preguntó un tanto ofendida, pero bien sabía yo que estaba jugando.

—Nadie ve documentales un sábado en la noche.

— ¿Nadie? — Dijo retornándome a ver de medio lado—. Te aseguro que no he de ser la única en el mundo.

—No, de seguro no, pero eres la que está a mi lado.

—Kamisama ¿Cómo podemos ser tan crueles? — Murmuró.

—Fue el pasado, nena.

—Pero fue tan… tan denigrante lo que le hicieron a esas pobres personas, fue una masacre…

Apreté mi agarre y le dejé que continuara con su conferencia magistral, porque así era ella, cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba o indignaba hablaba con convicción, con fuerza. Así era Pan. Se entregaba enteramente a la causa.

—Y es por eso que no lo entiendo, Trunks. Nunca comprenderé en qué cabeza pudo caber lo de la supremacía racial.

—Lo sé, Pan, pero eso fue hace mucho y nosotros estaremos aquí para no permitir que eso pase, al menos, que ningún loco maniático quiera dominar el mundo.

—Sí, eso tenemos que hacer, por otro lado, los niños están creciendo demasiado pronto ¿No crees?

—Vaya que lo creo, increíble pensar que Dornan tenga ya cinco años.

—Sí, mi bebé ya es un niño grande.

—Sabes que si te escuchara se molestaría ¿Cierto? — le dije.

—Sí, menudo carácter heredó— se burló.

—No es mi culpa solamente — me defendí.

—No, es por su sangre saiyajin. Ah… Trunks, como aún tengo mi licencia, iré a dejar a Dornan en el jardín de infantes el lunes.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Creí que Sack me traería — preguntó mi lindo niño en el reflejo del espejo retrovisor del auto.

—Ya ves que no. Como Aby se quedó con los mellizos porque estaban dormidos yo pude venir contigo, Dornan— le contesté mientras aparcaba el auto en la acera, justo en la entrada del jardín de mi niño.

A las afueras, una profesora parvularia ya enfundada en un mono de trabajo esperaba por sus alumnos.

—Te veré en la tarde mami — Poco le faltó para salir corriendo, rumbo a la instalación.

—Ah, Dornan… —retuve a mi hijo dentro del auto, me quité el cinturón de seguridad y giré hacia el asiento trasero, en donde él estaba sentado—. Hijo, sé que con Nader y Azi ahora en casa, no te hemos dado el tiempo que antes teníamos para ti, y anoche… bueno, no pude leerte un cuento antes de dormir como siempre hacía, y te consta—aclaré—. Pero quiero que entiendas que ellos, porque son pequeños, necesitan más de nosotros.

—Lo sé mami.

—Pero no quiero que te sientas mal si a veces, papi o yo no pasamos tanto tiempo contigo como antes ¿De acuerdo? —Mi lindo niño solo me dio un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada de sus azules ojos—. Te amamos Dornan. Eres nuestro hijo al igual que Azi y Nader, y los amamos a los tres.

—Yo también te amo, mami. Y sé que los mellizos necesitan más tiempo. No te preocupes, mami. Además, yo soy el hermano mayor, yo también cuidaré de ellos.

—Dornan — acariciando su cabello le di mi gratificación. Para tener la edad que tenía, mi hijo era muy maduro— Te amo mi bebé. Me alegra que pienses así.

—Es que eso me dijo abuelo Vegeta.

—¿Qué?

Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Dijo que tenía que volverme fuerte porque algún día la tierra quedaría a nuestra protección.

—¿Vegeta te dijo eso?

—Sí, por eso me enseñó la transformación del God Blue, pero me falta mucho.

Así que fue Vegeta el que le dijo eso.

—Kaiosama también siempre me dice eso, mami.

—Ah— viniendo de él, no suena tan raro—. Bueno, por ser un hijo tan comprensivo ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado después del jardín? ¿Quieres uno?

—¡Sí, mami!

—Entonces vendré por ti a la hora de la salida ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí! — Gritó eufórico—. ¡Te amo, mami!— Dijo lanzándose a mis brazos para dejar un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

—Sí, lo sé— comenté divertida—. Ahora, vamos, te llevaré hasta la entrada.

Con mi niño en mano, y él saltando en el trayecto, llegué a la entrada del edificio y obligatoriamente tendría que dejar ir a mi bebé.

Inclinándome en mi sitio, tomé el rostro de mi hijo y deposité un sonoro beso en su mejilla, me hizo gracias el ver su cara roja de la vergüenza.

—Mami, ya no soy un bebé— replico.

—¿Cómo?— Le dije acunando su rostro en mis manos y él solo giró un tanto avergonzado—No escucho que te quejes cuando lo hago al terminar los cuentos.

Mi hijo abrió los ojos sorprendidos y casi pude oírle suplicar que no dijera más.

—Mami— me llamó la atención con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Briefs— Me bufé mientras despeinaba su cabello— Como usted es un hombre tan importante, y elegante—me burlé y Dornan me dio una media mirada—.De acuerdo, no diré nada, ahora, vaya a su aula y a estudiar muy duro ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, mami.

Depositando un beso rápido en mi mejilla, Dornan salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

—¡Te veré luego, niño de mis ojos! — Le grité y él solo me dio una sonrisa completa. Claro ahora todos sus compañeritos habían entrado ya.

Vaya que al enano no le gustaba mostrarse cariñoso en público.

Gracias por eso, Trunks Briefs.

Luego de dejar a mi niño en la escuela, retorné a casa, en donde mis niños ya esperaban por mí.

—¿Y Nader y Azi? — Preguntó mi niño con la mirada perdida en el asiento trasero del auto.

—Ah, ellos se quedaron con tu abuela Bulma y Aby, así que este día es solo para nosotros dos. Cómo has sido un buen niño y tus calificaciones han sido excelentes, te mereces un premio. Dime ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Tienes mamá toda la tarde solo para ti— Ofrecí.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, dime ¿A dónde me llevará Sr. Briefs?

—Vaya que se divirtió.

—Ya lo creo, Trunks. Debiste haberlo visto, estaba de aquí para allá, corriendo sin parar.

Le conté acomodándome en la cama.

—Si no me lo tienes que contar, está molido—Comentó dejando el libro que estaba leyendo en el buró—Ah—Suspiró—. La próxima semana tendré que hacerlo yo.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Ya estás listo, Dornan?

—Sí, papi, pero… ¿A dónde vamos? El partido empezará en dos horas, dijiste que lo veríamos juntos.

—Y lo haremos, Dornan— Le contesté acomodando la remera sobre mi pecho.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Iremos a verlo en el estadio.

—Wow, este lugar es enorme— dijo mi niño mirando de lado a lado—. ¿Cómo se llama este estadio, papi?

—Es el estadio Santiago de Bernabéu — Le contesté.

—Oh, Sr. Briefs. Joven Briefs— reverenció un hombre con una tableta en la mano—. Sean bienvenidos. Su sala VIP está por aquí. Por favor.

Dijo indicándonos con su mano.

Al entrar en el palco supe que a Dornan le encantaría saber que su tío estaba allí.

—¡Tío Goten!— Dijo emocionado para correr hacia Goten, quien estaba detrás de la isla del mini bar que tenía la sala.

—¡Enano! — Le contestó él saliendo a su encuentro—. Sabía que tú no me fallarías— Comentó cuando lo vio enfundado en unos jeans desgastados y la camisa blanca de su equipo—. Eso solo significa…

—¡Real Madrid!—Dijeron a coro, tomando sus camisetas entre sus manos, y yo solo rodé los ojos con esa escena.

—¿Sr. Briefs?

—¿Sí? — le contesté al hombre que nos recibió.

—El partido empezará en media hora, hasta entonces, no dude en pedir lo que se le antoje. El servicio de azafatas estará a su disposición. Tenga — me dijo entregándome unos accesos exclusivos para el estadio.

—Gracias, ah…

—Michael — contestó el hombre para completar mi frase,

Nos sentamos en los asientos con rumbo al estadio y esperamos a que comenzara.

—Sí que es bueno venir contigo, comodidad, lujo, es en momentos como estos en que agradezco tener un amigo millonario— Bromeó Goten— ¿O no es así, enano? — Le dijo a mi hijo.

—Mi papá es el mejor, yo pensé que lo veríamos en casa— confesó mi hijo quitándose la gorra blanca que traía y dejándola en el sillón.

—Con permiso— dijo una joven rubia dejando la botella de vino y una banana Split de tamaños descomunales en frente de Dornan.

—Muchas gracias, Srta— le agradeció mi hijo.

—De nada, joven. ¿Se les ofrece algo más, señores?— Nos preguntó tanto a Goten como a mí.

—Sí, señorita— Habló el glotón de Goten. ¿Trunks? ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera ¿Cierto?

—Adelante— Le contesté dándolo un sorbo a mi copa.

—Yo quiero, ah… será mejor que lo anote, tengo mucha hambre—Le sugirió y ella solo sonrió, creyó que era una broma, menuda sorpresa se llevaría—. Quiero unagui tempura, tako roll, pollo teriyaki, ebi yasai, nigir, sashimi, arroz yakimeshi, tofu agedashi, mochi, onigiri, Kamameshi, dango— De solo escucharlo ordenar, mi estómago se manifestó, todo se escuchaba delicioso—. Gyoza, kushiyaki, omu-raisu, takoyaki, teriyaki…

—Ya ordenaste eso—Aclaré riéndome de él.

—Oh, lo siento, y por último Shabu-Shabu y butajiro— casi pude ver que se le aguaba la boca pensando en esos platillos, por otro lado, la azafata solo permanecía con los ojos abiertos y creo que no se lo creía.

—Ah, sí— dijo ella sorprendida— Iré por ello.

—Ah, Señorita, falta mi orden— La interrumpí y juro que poco le faltó para caerse de espaldas allí mismo.

Después de ordenar la comida, nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos reclinables y encendí la televisión.

—Dime, Trunks ¿Cuánto te costó? — Preguntó Goten a mi costado.

—Ahora no lo sé— Le contesté sinceramente, de todas maneras, la factura se me habría de entregar al final.

—No me refiero a la comida, sino al palco.

—Ah, 4345 Euros — Le contesté cambiando de canales, no había nada que me interesara realmente.

—Ah —dijo dándose por contestado.

—Y el árbitro dijo, jueguen muchachos— soltó el comentarista.

—¡Sí! — Gritó eufórico Dornan desde su asiento— ¡Vamos Real Madrid!

—¡Sí! ¡Uh! — dijo de igual manera Goten. Yo por el contrario solo pude negar con la cabeza y enfocar mis ojos en la cancha, y en la pantalla plana que tenía en frente de nosotros.

—¿Papi?

—¿Sí, Dornan? ¿Qué pasa, hijo?

—Muchas gracias por traerme, papi.

—De nada, Dornan.

Mi hijo sonrió completamente y enfocó sus emocionados ojos en el partido.

Definitivamente valía cada centavo por ver la felicidad en la cara de mi hijo, le debía el no haber compartido mucho con él, así que esta era mi manera de pagarle, y Goten no podía estar más contento que el estar aquí.

Gracias a Dornan, debo admitir.

—¡Gol! ¡Gol! — Dijeron ambos saltando desde su asiento, no cabía lugar a dudas, de que ese par eran aficionados a muerte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Una semana sin mamá.**

 **Capítulo 14.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

Me levanté alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Como es temporada de invierno, decidí asegurarme la comodidad de mis hijos, así que después de codificar el sistema de calefacción, retorné a mi habitación, y acurrucada bajo una manta que cubría mi cuerpo completo, me permití sentarme en frente del ventanal. Solo viendo la nieve precipitarse en la ciudad.

El día estaba nublado en su totalidad, y viendo hacia abajo, parecía que una manta blanquecina había tomado posesión de la ciudad entera. Cubría los techos de los edificios, y ni qué decir de las calles.

—En días así, solo quiero un chocolate caliente—dije.

—¿Y si mejor te acuestas a mí lado?—aun con mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, giré a verlo— ¿Qué haces sentada en el suelo, mujer?

Apenas sí se había levantado, sus ojos aun entrecerrados me miraban divertidos, y con su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano, Trunks era un hombre completamente despeinado al despertar.

—Nada en especial—encogiéndome de hombros le di una sonrisa, y Trunks palmeó mi sitio vacío en la cama, invitándome a acostarme de nuevo. No lo dudé ni un solo segundo, y me enfundé en las sábanas, y dándole la espalda, me permití sentir sus brazos en mi cintura.

—Buenos días, nena.

—Bueno días, Sr. Briefs—saludé depositando un beso en sus labios—, ¿Alguien a quién mandar al diablo hoy?

—Agh. Ni me lo recuerdes—bramó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—solo rodé los ojos.

Llegó casi a las doce de la noche por un problema en el trabajo, y sí que tenía razones para haber llegado enfadado.

—Agh. No quiero ir a trabajar hoy—susurró con su boca pegada en mi cabello—, quiero quedarme todo el día aquí. Demonios, no quiero ir. No, pasemos todo el día tirados en la cama.

—Ah, así quisiéramos no podríamos—le dije—. Recuerda que tenemos un trío de torbellinos que no tardarán en despertar.

—Ni que lo digas, me sorprende que Dornan no esté aquí.

—No lo invoques—le dije divertida—, no lo invoques, por favor.

Ambos solo nos reímos por mi ocurrencia.

—Te envidio—dijo—, tienes un par de semanas de vacaciones.

—¿A mí? Pero si eres el jefe, podrías darte el día libre si quisieras.

—Sí, podría. Pero necesito dejar finiquitado todo para estar contigo y con los niños para navidad.

—Sí, tienes razón, así que mejor levanta ese trasero, y ve a trabajar—le ordené levantando un dedo—, Ve. Mientras yo sigo durmiendo.

—No—dijo como si fuese un niño pequeño—, tengo sueño—enfatizó cubriéndonos con la manta.

—Sí, lo sé, pero mira el lado bueno, podrás estar el día de navidad con nosotros. Así que muere hoy, vive mañana—susurré.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso el refrán no era: "Vive hoy, muere mañana"?

—Sí, así es, pero yo me refería a sacrificarte hoy para tener la semana libre para nosotros.

—¿Por qué estamos susurrando? —preguntó en el mismo tono.

—No lo sé—le respondí.

—Nadie nos escuchará, pero ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo esto del susurro, suena excitante.

—Agh. Vas de nuevo con eso, Trunks—regañé divertida.

—¡Mami!—sin que lo viéramos venir, Dornan había saltado encima de nosotros sobre la cama. Sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Y solo allí pude recordar que no había colocado el seguro en la puerta—. Hola mami, hola papá—saludó mi pequeñín con la sonrisa en su cara.

—Hola, mi amor ¿Dormiste bien?—le pregunté.

—Sí—me sonrió mi hijo mayor. Sin esperar más y arrastrándose, logró enfundarse en la mitad de nosotros dos.

—¿Irás a entrenar con tu abuelo, Dornan?—le preguntó mi esposo mientras acomodaba los mechones pelinegros sobre su frente.

—Sí, papi. El abuelito Vegeta dijo que hoy tenía que hacer tres mil sentadillas—lo dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—Tienes que esforzarte mucho—le aconsejó—, papá no es alguien muy tolerante.

—Sí, papi. Lo sé, pero la abuelita me da regalos si logro hacer todo lo que el abuelito Vegeta me dice.

—Recuerda agradecerle, Dornan.

—Sí, papi.

—Tendremos que cortarte el cabello, Dornan. Ya está muy crecido.

—Sí, papi ¿Tú también te cortarás el cabello?—le preguntó.

Era oficial, la que empezaba a sobrar en aquella reunión de hombres, era yo.

—Sí, lo haré esta tarde, por eso quería que fueras a la oficina para ir a la peluquería después del entrenamiento.

—Sí, papi.

—Hola, corazones—saludé a mis bebés que jugaban en la alfombra de la sala—. Bien, como estamos solos en casa, vamos a hacer algo entretenido ¿Les parece? Oh, pero claro que sí—me contesté yo misma cuando los vi sonreír con el par de dientecitos inferiores.

Encendí la televisión de plasma de la sala, y comencé a buscar canciones infantiles en internet mientras mi Azi y Nader estaban dando pequeños pasos. Increíble pensar que ya tenían un año y dos meses.

—Bien, mis bebés—les dije colocándome delante de ellos—. Como hoy es un día muy frío. Tendremos que ejercitarnos ¿No es así? Así que empecemos.

La música comenzó a sonar e inevitablemente terminé cantándola.

Chu chu uá, chu chu uá  
Chu chu uá, chu chu uá  
¡compañía!

Cualquiera que me viera diría que la loca era yo, pero debía estimular a mis niños, así que los coloqué en frente de mí, y empecé a bailar de manera divertida.

Moví mis brazos y mis piernas, y me congratulé al ver que ellos hacían lo mismo.

—Eso mi Azi—mi nena sonreía con sus bracitos extendidos en su frente, y sus pequeños piececitos a compás.

—Vamos, Nader.

Chu chu uá, chu chu uá  
Chu chu uá, chu chu uá  
¡compañía!  
brazo extendido  
puño cerrado

Mi tonto baile funcionó porque hasta mi serio hijo movió su cuerpecito.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces?

—Ah…—un tanto sorprendida retorné mi vista, y solo pude ver a mi suegro en la entrada de la sala—. Vegeta-San. Buenas tardes.

—Contesta.

—Ah—me dio gracia la cara que puso Vegeta—, no tiene importancia, Vegeta-San.

—Hm—refunfuñó por lo bajo, y yo tuve que reprimir las ganas de reírme—, ¿Dónde está Dornan?

—¿Eh?—eso me dejó sorprendida.

—¿Qué dice, Vegeta-San? Se supone que estaba con usted.

—Ese enano no se apareció.

—¡¿Qué?!

Le bajé el volumen al televisor, y me acerqué a Vegeta.

—¿Cómo que no fue dónde usted? Yo misma lo vi partir esta mañana, Vegeta-San.

—No, Dornan nunca llegó.

¿Nunca llegó?

Una presión horrible se instaló en mi pecho.

¿En dónde estaba mi hijo entonces?

Con el paso apresurado, tomé mi celular y le llamé a Trunks. Quizá estaría con él, pero de ser el caso.

¿Por qué no avisarle a Vegeta?

—Quizá esté con Kakaroto.

—No lo creo—la señal de espera me estaba matando.

Kamisama, que esté con Trunks.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, esta mañana lo llamó, y él dijo que iría al planeta de Kaiosama. Mi abuelo Goku se fue antes.

Concentré mi atención en sentir la energía de mi hijo, pero no podía sentirla. Y para el colmo del asunto, Trunks no respondía el jodido celular.

—Como no llegó, intenté localizarlo por su ki, pero lo ocultó—explicó Vegeta—. Es por eso que vine. Él nunca falta a un entrenamiento.

—Sí, lo sé.

Kami.

¿Dónde estás Dornan?

—Hola—al fin me contestó Trunks—, ¿Nena?

—Trunks, dime ¿Dornan está contigo?

—No—El mundo se detuvo—debe estar en casa de mi mamá ¿Por qué?

Por Kamisama, Dornan ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Pan? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque Vegeta-San está aquí y dice que Dornan nunca llegó.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Que Dornan nunca llegó a casa de Vegeta-San.

—Kami, yo le dije que viniera a las dos de la tarde, pero igual no llegó.

—Trunks… —el nudo se formó en mi garganta. Y la presión me hizo querer largarme a llorar. Si bien era cierto, Dornan no era un niño común y corriente, y era más que maduro a su edad, eso no quitaba el hecho de que algún enemigo de mi abuelo quisiera hacernos daño. Como ya había sucedido con los androides en antaño.

—Nena, escúchame. Iré enseguida—dijo colgándome la llamada.

—No debes preocuparte, Pan. Quizá está jugando en algún bosque, Pan. Sabes de su afición por los animales del monte.

—Sí, eso lo sé, Vegeta-San. Pero bien sabe que él nunca faltaría a un entrenamiento, y además, de haberlo hecho, él me hubiera dicho, pero no lo hizo.

—Mamamama—balbuceó mi pequeña Azi caminando hacia mí. La tomé entre mis brazos, y no podía dejar de pensar en mi pequeño.

De haber querido irse a jugar al bosque con uno de sus amigos dinosaurios, Dornan me lo habría dicho, incluso muchas de las veces quería llevar a Azi y a Nader con él.

No, Dornan siempre avisa a dónde sea que vaya, y haga lo que haga.

Pero entonces, si no está con Trunks, y tampoco con Vegeta ¿En dónde está?

—Pan—dijo Trunks apenas sí aterrizando en la sala—, Hola, papá ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Dornan? —preguntó igual de preocupado que yo.

—No puedo sentir su ki, Trunks.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Por eso vine, porque no pude dar con él.

—De seguro está bien. Recuerden que es un saiyajin, nada malo le pasará.

Mi niño, Dornan.

La angustia me iba a matar, aferrando a mi hija a mi pecho, reprimí todo impulso de llanto, tenía que mantenerme serena para lograr dar con mi hijo.

—Pan…

—Vegeta-San. Me aterra que alguien quiera vengarse de nosotros como la otra vez—confesé cerrando los ojos recordando lo que tanto Dornan y yo tuvimos que pasar—. Eso es lo que me asusta. Que los humanos le hagan daño es impensable, pero si se trata de…

—No lo pasará nada. Ha entrenado muy fuerte. De estar en peligro, elevará su nivel de energía y entonces sí que podremos dar con él. Aunque...—pausó Vegeta—. Con el poder de pelea que tiene Dorna, le será muy fácil vencer a cualquier idiota.

—Papá—le respondió Trunks—. Eso lo sabemos perfectamente, pero eso no deja de preocuparnos. Quizá alguien lo secuestró.

—Lo sé, pero deben entender que quizá el enano no tarda en regresar de donde sea que esté. Pronto le dará hambre.

—Kami—dijo Trunks pasándose las manos por su cabello—, Dornan siempre avisa. Es demasiado extraño que él no diga a donde va, papá.

—Sí, eso es lo mismo que yo pensé, Trunks—interrumpí—. Es por eso mi preocupación. Por eso llamaré a Bra, quizá ella sepa algo.

—No, Pan. Ya le pregunté—me frenó Trunks— ella estaba en la oficina conmigo, a Goten igual. No saben nada.

—Trunks, vamos a buscarlo en el bosque. Quizá está allí.

—Sí, vamos.

—Iré a llamar a Aby para que vea a los niños—con paso apresurado y con mi Azi en brazos subí las escaleras con dirección al segundo piso en donde Aby estaría.

Por favor, Kami que nada malo le haya pasado a Dornan. Por favor que mi niño esté…

—¿Mami?

Esa simple voz.

Mis ojos se clavaron en Dornan que estaba al inicio de las escaleras que dirigían al tercer piso.

—Ah… Dornan…

Sus ojitos curiosos me miraron de arriba abajo, y prácticamente corrí hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Mi niño—susurré en su cuello y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer aparición. Mi niño estaba bien, estaba a salvo, y ahora estaba en mis brazos.

—¿Mami? ¿Por qué lloras?

—¡Dornan Christian Briefs Son!—le llamó la atención su padre detrás de mí, y pude sentir el estremecimiento de mi hijo ante el tono de voz de su padre.

—Ah, papá…

—¡¿Estuviste arriba todo el tiempo?!—reclamó furibundo.

—Ah…

—Trunks, luego—le dije sin dejar a abrazar a mi hijo, sabía que Dornan tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, pero en este momento solo me importaba que mi bebé estaba bien. Por supuesto que su padre no se conformaría con eso, pero eso tendría que esperar.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo, amor?

—Sí, mami. Solo fui a…

—¿A dónde, Dornan?—inquirió Vegeta. Retorné mi vista hacia él, y traía consigo a mi pequeño Nader—Contesta.

—Ah… abuelo…

—Dilo ahora, Dornan—bramó Trunks.

—No puedo, papá.

—¿Por qué, amor? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué no decirnos?—Le dije arrodillándome delante de mi niño. Sus manitas escondían algo detrás de su espalda, y su pantaloneta y camiseta blanca estaban un poco sucias.

—Lo hice, mami—me contestó mirándome fijamente.

—¿A quién, Dornan? A mí no me dijiste nada.

—Dejé una nota en la mesa de la sala, mami—dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Dornan, no mientas—le dije.

Mi niño sabía escribir algunas palabras básicas, como: Casa, tía Bra, Abuelo Vegeta, bosque, abuela Milk. Dinosaurio. Y en más de una ocasión me había dejado las notas de colores en la puerta del refrigerador o en la sala, pero de haberlo hecho, yo lo habría visto.

—No miento, mami. Yo dejé una nota.

—Dornan…

Los ojos de mi pequeño hijo se dijeron a Azi, y jugueteando con sus piecitos en el piso, bajó la mirada. Un tanto ofendido.

—Yo no te miento, mami.

—Entonces dinos ¿En dónde estabas?—inquirió en el mismo tono de enfado Trunks e inevitablemente me giré para darle una mirada reprobatoria. Cosa que él ignoró al instante—. Dornan. Estoy esperando.

—Papá…—Dornan sabía que estaba en problemas, pero aun así, con el cejo fruncido se plantó firme ante su padre—. No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Trunks con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho— Dornan, estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Sabes que nunca te he castigado, pero tendré que hacerlo—amenazó Trunks, y mi hijo solo mordió sus labios un tanto triste por el tono en el que su papá le estaba hablando—.Tu madre y yo hemos estado demasiado preocupados por ti, pensando en que algo malo pudo haberte pasado. Dornan, dinos ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Papá…

—Corazón—acaricié su hombro con la mano libre que no sostenía a Azi—, tu abuelo nos dijo que no habías ido al entrenamiento, es por eso que estábamos tan preocupados por ti, y sobre todo porque no nos dijiste nada.

—Pero lo hice mami. Sí dejé la nota.

—¿Dónde dejaste la nota, Dornan?

—Ah…—los ojos azules de mi hijo se dirigieron a su hermano Nader que caminaba hacia él pero terminó sentado en el suelo antes de llegar—Nader—dijo en un bajo tono de reclamo. Tomó la pequeña nota amarilla adhesiva pegada en la suela del zapato de su hermanito, y me la entregó.

Efectivamente, tal y como mi hijo me había dicho, la nota decía:

[Bosque]

—Dornan—quise llorar por haber dudado de mi hijo—, amor. No la vi.

—La dejé en la mesa de la sala, mami.

—Corazón, debiste haberla dejado en la puerta del refrigerador, y en una hoja más grande, sabes que tus hermanitos toman las cosas, y… ya ves los resultados.

—Es que no había las hojas más grandes, mami. Yo… nunca te miento, mami.

Le sonreí cuando lo dijo, y mis ojos se dirigieron a la hoja de papel bond que había caído detrás de él, Dornan se dio cuenta, lo tomó en sus manos, y lo volvió a esconder detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué es eso, Dornan?—preguntó Trunks.

Mi vista retornó nuevamente hacia él, y le lancé mi mirada furtiva de: "Ya hablaremos luego contigo"

—Ah… era un regalo.

—¿Para quién, corazón?—le dije.

Azi se había cansado de que la tuviera cargada en mis brazos e inevitablemente se alejó de mí. Como vi que iba con dirección a Trunks, solo la dejé ir.

—No puedo decirlo porque aún no está terminado—Confesó con los ojos en el piso, y las mejillas un tanto enrojecidas.

—¿Para quién es el regalo, Dornan?—volvió a inquirir Trunks—. ¿Por hacerlo no fuiste al entrenamiento con tu abuelo?

—Sí, fui al bosque a recoger hojas de los árboles para hacerlo—al fin confesó.

—Pero todo está cubierto de nieve, Dornan.

—Las recogí antes de que la nieve cayera y las dejé con el dragón.

Entendiendo la situación quise asimilar todo lo que había dicho.

—¿Un regalo para quién?—le inquirí esta vez.

—Es para el abuelo, Vegeta. Mami.

—¿Para mí qué?—preguntó sorprendido el mencionado con mi pequeña Azi en sus brazos.

—Sí.

—Explícate, Dornan—pidió Trunks.

—Es que el abuelo me entrena mucho—dijo sonriente en la dirección de su abuelo—, y yo quería darle un regalo.

—Continua—dijo Trunks en un tono como si con alguno de sus inversionistas estuviese hablando.

De nuevo le di mi mirada de: "Basta. Es tu hijo" Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Yo no sabía cuándo cumple años, le pregunté a la abuela Bulma, ella dijo que no sabía, por eso quise darle un regalo con las hojas que recogí del bosque.

—¿Es eso que tienes ahí?—le señalé su espalda.

—No, el cartel está arriba en el ático.

—Enano… —empezó Vegeta.

—Era una sorpresa para ti, abuelo—le dijo con la mirada en su dirección.

—Mi niño—le abracé sin evitarlo— papá tiene razón, estuvimos muy preocupados, Dornan. Te amamos mucho, y estábamos muy angustiados por ti, hijo. Debiste haberme dicho que estabas arriba hijo, podía haber ido y te podría haber ayudado.

—Lo siento mami.

Después de aquello, Dornan me indicó la impresión que había sacado de internet.

—Aby la imprimió para mí—explicó.

Poco después subimos al ático y comprobamos que en un cartel, Dornan trataba de darle la forma de un lobo con aquellas hojas. Y vaya que tenía la mitad del animal.

—¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo desde la mañana?—preguntó Trunks.

—Sí, es difícil—confesó mi orgulloso hijo.

—¿Por qué el lobo?—volvió a inquirir su papá.

—Papá. Al abuelo le gustan los lobos siberianos—confesó.

—Vaya que me conoces, enano—dijo Vegeta viendo su regalo.

—Pero no está terminado—refunfuñó mi hijo un tanto molesto por nuestra interrupción.

—No importa, me gusta.

—¿En serio?—preguntó mi niño con la sonrisa en su cara—¿En verdad te gusta, abuelo?

—Sí, enano—mi suegro se cruzó de brazos. Así que todos lo asumimos a una aceptación—. Hm. Solo porque es un lobo siberiano.

Solo atiné a sonreír después de lo que dijo, ese trío de hombres eran tal para cual.

Orgullosos a morir.

El que sí me había sorprendido, en especial por tomar esa decisión de hacer algo manual, fue Dornan.

Mi niño odiaba las clases de arte, lo hizo desde el jardín de niños, de hecho, esa fue una de las primeras llamadas de atención que me dieron.

"Señora Briefs. Dornan es muy inteligente y obediente, pero no le gusta las artes, él prefiere hacer otras cosas como ver cuentos en internet. En más de una ocasión, sale del salón cuando empieza ese curso. Le pedimos, hable con él, es para su desarrollo."

Y el hecho de que él hubiese tenido la iniciativa de hacer algo como eso, sí que me daba alegría. Sé que para él era algo difícil, en especial porque no le gustaba, pero allí había estado mi niño. Tratando de hacer algo manual para su abuelo.

Creo que Vegeta jamás en su vida se lo habría esperado.

—Trunks—llamé a mi esposo. Le hice una seña para decirle que era mejor dejar a ese par solos, y él así lo entendió. Tomé a mis niños pequeños de sus manitos, y juntos salimos dejando a ese par solos.

Una vez fuera, dejé a mis hijos de nuevo en frente de la canción anterior, y me crucé de brazos, tenía que hablar con Trunks.

—No me esperé algo como eso—dijo con la cabeza gacha.

—Así es, Trunks—reclamé—. Pero debes aprender a tener un poco más de paciencia con los niños—le dije—, entiéndelo de una buena vez. Estuviste hablando con tu hijo, un niño de cinco años y medio, no con uno de tus socios, no con uno de tus empleados. Son tus hijos por el amor de Kamisama, y por eso, hombre. Cuenta tres veces antes de actuar como lo hiciste.

—Estaba preocupado—se excusó.

—Yo también lo estaba, Trunks. Pero vez que todo eso tenía una razón. Trunks—me acerqué para plantarme frente a él— Estamos aprendiendo a ser padres, yo también lo hago, y por Kami, este es el trabajo más duro que hay, y nadie te prepara para algo así, pero… apoyémonos en esto, Trunks. Hagámoslo juntos, y…—suspiré inevitablemente—necesito tu ayuda, los niños y yo te necesitamos, por eso hombre. Por eso, cuenta hasta tres la próxima vez. Por favor, cuenta hasta tres.


	15. Chapter 15

**Una semana sin mamá.**

 **Capítulo 15.**

 **POV DE DORNAN.**

"¡Ve a tu habitación, Dornan Briefs. Estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso!"

Me dijo papi. Él me castigó, de nuevo. Otra vez este mes. Pero no fue mi culpa.

Bueno, sí pero…

—Hm. No me arrepiento.

"Pídele disculpas, Dornan"

—Hm.

Como no lo hice, papi me castigó.

No me gusta cuando papi pone su cara de enojado, porque no me gusta el cejo fruncido sobre su frente y las manos en su cadera, pero no le dije nada, y acepté mi castigo como el saiyajin que soy.

"No tienes permiso para salir a entrenar, estás castigado"

Ni siquiera con abuelito, Vegeta. Pero eso no me pone tan triste como ahora, mami no viene a cubrirme con mi mantita ni tampoco ha venido a leerme mi cuento. Tomé mi libro de: _Aventuras por el espacio._ Lo coloqué sobre mis piernas y esperé, pero mami no venía.

Quizá esta también muy enojada conmigo.

"Haz lo que tu padre dice, Dornan. Ve a tu habitación"

Me había dicho mami. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero aun así ¿Acaso no vendrá a darme mi besito?

Parece que no.

Nunca me ha pasado esto, pero solo espero que mami y papi no me dejen de querer.

—Ma… mami…

"Los hombres no lloran"

Abuelito Vegeta, esta vez sí lloraré.

Me cubrí la cara con la manta. No era de hombres y menos de un heredero de la corona saiyajin, llorar, pero mami nunca se ha olvidado de venir a darme las buenas noches.

—Ma… mami… ¿No… vendrás?

Sé que papi no vendrá, estaba muy enojado conmigo, su cara se pintó de color rojo, y sus cejas se juntaron en su frente. Pero mami, ella nunca ha dejado de venir a darme el besito de buenas noches.

Ella debe estar muy molesta conmigo o quizá… Nader y Azi no duermen aun.

—¡Sí, eso debe ser! Azi debe estar comiendo. Por eso mami no viene.

Decidí esperar un poco más, pero mi reloj en forma de cohete solo dio un par de vueltas. Y eso, según mami, demostraba que eran la once de la noche. La hora en la que papi casi siempre llegaba.

—Mami.

Quizá ella ya no me quiere, sí, debe ser eso. Quizá papi y mami ya no vendrán.

Si es así, no tiene caso que esté aquí, debería ir con ellos, y decirles que si ya no me querían, entonces… No sé qué será de mí.

"¡Dornan Briefs, no saldrás a jugar con el dinosaurio hasta que te disculpes!"

Como no lo hice, de seguro papi ya no me quiere, nunca me había dicho que no a ir a la casa de abuelo Vegeta, ni al bosque, pero ahora sí lo hizo.

"Un saiyajin dice las cosas de frente, Dornan"

Sí, abuelito Vegeta tenía razón. Debo saber, si ya no me quieren.

Patee la manta, y descalzo caminé hacia donde ellos estaban. Su ki me dijo que estaban en la biblioteca.

Despacio bajé la escalera, y me dirigí al cuarto que papi y mami tenían para trabajar. Nunca me dejaban entrar allí, a no ser en compañía de ellos. Decían que era el estudio y tenían allí muchos documentos importantes que ni yo, ni Azi, ni Nader podíamos tomar.

Cuando llegué, la luz se veía debajo de la puerta de madera del cuarto de papi. Quise entrar, pero luego no pude.

Papi y mami están peleando por mi culpa.

—No solucionaste nada con haberle gritado, Trunks—le dijo mami.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Eh? ¿Aplaudirle?

—Trunks…

—¡Por el amor de Kamisama, Pan!—Alzó la voz papi—. Dornan pudo haberlo matado ¿Qué hubiésemos hecho si eso hubiese sucedido?

—Trunks. Sé que Dornan cometió un error, pero tú lo castigaste sin siquiera escuchar porqué lo hizo, quizá…

—No, Pan. No, esta vez no tiene justificación. Él sabe perfectamente que no es un niño común y corriente, y es por esa misma razón que debe contener su fuerza, sabe que los otros niños son humanos, y que cualquier rabieta de su parte podría terminar dañando a los otros—dijo papi con el tono de enojo que ponía a veces en su oficina.

Sintiéndome tan pequeñito me senté en el suelo.

Ya no deben quererme después de esto.

—¡Sí, Trunks, lo sé, pero no debiste juzgarlo premeditadamente! ¡¿Por qué no le preguntaste por qué lo hizo?!

—¿Qué no? Pan, estuve allí. Vi cómo Dornan le dio un golpe a ese niño. Los padres del otro niño deben estar pensando lo mismo que yo, sabes que eso podría servirles para demandarnos ¿Qué no ves lo grave de esta situación?

—¡Lo sé!—mami alzó la voz—. ¡No creas que no lo sé, Trunks!

—¡Entonces no trates de defenderlo, Dornan sabe que hizo algo mal, y debe tener un justo castigo! Pan. No trates de justificarlo, ni trates de que le quite el castigo. Te lo advierto, no capitularé. El castigo se queda, y es definitivo.

—Trunks. No te digo que le quites el castigo, sino que vayas con tu hijo, hables con él, y le preguntes por qué lo hizo. Solo pido eso ¿Por qué algo tan simple como eso no entra en tu dura mollera? Por Kamisama, sabes que Dornan no es impulsivo, piensa muy bien antes de actuar. Por Kami, es como tú, Trunks.

Ambos se acaban de callar. Mami ya no me querrá. No después de lo que pasó, y al parecer, papi tampoco.

—Hm. Esto no va a ningún lado—dijo papi. No tenía que verlo para saber que estaba enojado conmigo—. No quiero seguir hablando del tema.

—Trunks. Escúchame, debe haber una razón. No puedes lanzarte a juzgarlo premeditadamente. Dornan es un niño, pero sabe que es lo que puede o no hacer, así que por esa razón, al menos dale el beneficio de la duda. Desde que llegamos, no hemos ido a preguntarle. Y solo te limitaste a castigarlo.

—Dornan se pasó esta vez, Pan. Entiéndelo.

—Trunks. Lo sé—contestó mami—. Pero… agh… debemos ir con él. Aunque creo que tendrá que ser mañana, para esta hora estará profundo.

—No entiendo porque lo hizo. La verdad estoy muy...

—No te atrevas a decirlo, Trunks Briefs—le dijo mami—. Podrías arrepentirte.

¿Qué iba a decir, papi?

A no ser que…

"Estoy decepcionado con este informe"

¿Decepción?

"¿Qué es la decepción, papi?"

"La decepción es cuando estás… insatisfecho con algún resultado, y te da ira el que lo hayan hecho mal"

Era eso, hice sentir mal a papi, ahora sí que querrán a otro niño que no se porte tan mal como yo.

—Me harté de esta situación. Me iré a dormir—mi mami abrió la puerta, y solo caí de espaldas en el suelo—. Ah… Dornan, qué… ¿Pero qué haces despierto a esta hora?

—Mami… ah…—me descubrió.

—¿Estabas espiándonos, Dornan?—dijo mami con el cejo fruncido—. Sabes que eso no se debe hacer.

—Mami… —miré mis pies. No. Otro castigo.

Creo que ya no podré salir nunca más en mi vida.

—Estoy esperando, Dornan.

Ay no, ahora mi mami está enojada conmigo.

Tonto Edrian Bleick. Todo esto es tú culpa. Mi mami y mi papi ya no me quieren por tu culpa.

—Dornan. Tu madre te está hablando—dijo papi con los brazos sobre su pecho—. Habla ¿Qué estabas haciendo detrás de la puerta?

—Papá… yo…

—Estoy esperando, Dornan Briefs—dijo papi, mientras su frente se arrugaba—. Deberías estar durmiendo a esta hora. Esta no es hora para estar despierto, y no solo eso, sino que sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente e irrumpir en el espacio personal de…

—Cof. Cof—tosió mi mami interrumpiéndolo—Trunks. Dime porque estás aquí, Dornan.

—Yo… no podía dormir porque…—le dije con mis ojos en mis manos. Ay no ¿Qué hago ahora?

—¿Por qué, Dornan?—me preguntó papi desde su escritorio.

—porque… mami, papi… ¿Ya no me quieren?

—Ah… pero…

—¿Mami, me… sacarán de la casa?—le dije.

—Dornan… hijo. Pero ¿Qué dices, corazón? No, de ninguna manera. Nosotros te amamos, hijo—mi mami se arrodilló delante de mí—. ¿Por qué pensar eso?

—Porque no me cobijaste hoy.

—Corazón. Yo lo siento. Pero debes entender que… estuve hablando con tu padre acerca de lo que pasó en la fiesta.

—Hm—el tonto de Edrian Bleick se lo merecía.

—Dornan, necesitamos saber qué fue lo que pasó.

—Sí ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese niño?

—Papi…

—Explica, Dornan.

—Papi, lo que paso fue…

 **FLASHBACK**.

—Niños, he enviado un e-mail al correo electrónico de sus padres para recordarles de la reunión al aire libre por el día de la familia, es hoy en la noche. Así que si sus padres no se acuerdan, ustedes deben decirles. Pero ahora pueden salir al jardín a jugar.

—De pie—dimos una reverencia, y la maestra salió del aula.

—Dornan. Mi papá me compró un nuevo auto. Mira. Es muy bonito. Sí quieres puedes jugar conmigo—me dijo Naten, mi amigo de cabello amarillo.

—Sí, sí quiero—me iba a dar su auto convertible pero Edrian lo tomó de mis manos.

—Hm. No juegues con él, Naten. Es solo un niño cobarde.

"Digan lo que digan, tú no debes prestar atención, Dornan. Por ello te enseñé la canción: No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado"

Mami tenía razón, y el cabello de fosforo de Edrian, era un insecto como decía abuelito Vegeta.

—¿Ves?—le dijo a mi amigo Naten—. Es un niño cobarde—su gordo dedo me pinchó una y otra vez en el pecho—. ¿No harás nada, eh? Solo eres una nena. Vamos—les dijo a sus amigos—. Dornan es solo una niña llorona.

No le dije nada, y ellos salieron.

—¿Estás bien, Dornan?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro? Vamos a decirle a la señorita Treint. Siempre te está molestando.

—No, déjalo así, la albóndiga con patas no me hará daño, mejor ven, vamos a jugar al patio con tu carrito.

—¿Le has dicho a tu mami, Dornan?

—Ah…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Dornan? —Dijo mami.

—Porque no era importante, mami.

—Dornan. Todo lo tuyo tiene importancia para nosotros—dijo mami con su mano en mi cara—. Pudimos haberlo hablado con tu maestra acerca de esto.

—Sí, así es—dijo papi—. Pero… Aparte de hoy ¿Lo has golpeado en otras ocasiones?

—No, papi.

—Y ¿Por qué ahora sí?

—Ah… es que…

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Estás guapísimo. Eres mi pequeño caballero apuesto, Dornan.

—¿Debería sentir celos por eso?—dijo papi en la entrada de la puerta—. ¿Están listos?

—Sí, solo me falta el cinturón, y Dornan estará listo—dijo mami mientras buscaba en mis cajones.

—Déjalo, yo se lo colocaré.

—Muchas gracias, Trunks. Entonces, péinalo, iré a ayudar a Aby con Azi y Nader.

Mami salió de mi habitación.

—Listo—dijo papi mientras me colocaba un poco de gel en el cabello.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, mami tiene razón, luces como un pequeño caballero, Dornan. Pero en fin, eres mi hijo, así que no hay de qué extrañarse de dónde lo sacaste.

—Cof. Cof ¿Algo más que decir para vanagloriarte?—dijo mami con Azi en sus brazos, y Nader caminando hacia nosotros.

—Ah…

—Veo que no, Trunks. Ahora, vamos. Llegaremos tarde.

—Sean bienvenidos, señores Briefs. Su mesa está aquí.

La señorita Treint nos recibió, y mis padres se sentaron en aquella mesa donde ya estaban otros papás.

Todo el lugar estaba muy bonito, algunos foquitos de muchos colores estaban en los árboles y alumbraban el jardín. No muy lejos de allí, se veía una enorme parilla donde la carne estaba asándose.

Había música, ruido, y muchos niños ya estaban jugando futbol no muy lejos de allí.

Mis padres hablaban alegremente, y Azi, Nader y yo estábamos jugando en la hierba no tan lejos de ellos.

—Dornan, cariño. No te alejes mucho por ahora—susurró mi madre en mi oído—. Recuerda que los pequeñines podrían volar detrás de ti, y no queremos que esta gente se asuste ¿O sí?—se rio.

—No, mami. Además, no veo a Naten.

—Oh, ya aparecerá. Si lo ves, me avisas. De ese modo, me iré a caminar con Azi y Nader.

—Sí, mami.

Estuve jugando con mis hermanos hasta que Naten llegó, se lo dije a mami, y ella me dio permiso para ir a jugar.

—Chu… chu… chu… puff… Mayday, mayday. Estamos cayendo, puagh…

—Nos salvaremos, nos salvaremos, Naten… puagh… —le dije elevando el avión.

—Yajú... nos salvamos capitán, Dornan.

—Así es, capitán Naten.

—¿Qué están haciendo par de tontos?

No, tenía que ser la albóndiga con patas.

—Jugando ¿Qué no ves?—le dijo Naten.

—Dame ese avión—me ordenó—. Quiero ese avión.

—-No, porque no es tuyo. Es de Naten—le dije.

—Tú—le pinchó el pecho—. Me darás tu juguete.

—Ah…

—Dámelo, Donantonto.

—No, porque no es tuyo.

—Que me lo des, porque yo lo quiero—intentó quitármelo.

—Que no, Edrian. No es tuyo.

—oninini…—dijo Azi caminando hacia nosotros.

—Azi…— le dije y mi hermanita me sonrió.

Mi mamá, y mi papá no estaban tan lejos de nosotros, mi mami tenía a Nader, y mi papi era el que le daba ligeras miradas a Azi mientras hablaba con un hombre.

—Dame el juguete, Donantonto.

—He dicho que no.

—Bueno—se dio la vuelta, le jaló uno de los cachitos que mami le había hecho en el pelo a Azi, y la empujó por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas. Mi hermanita cayó de cara al suelo y empezó a llorar—. Dame el avión. Donantonto.

Me arrodillé para levantar a mi hermanita.

—Es para que aprendas a hacerme caso, Donantonto—dijo alejándose con el avión de Naten.

No lo resistí más, se atrevió a hacerle daño a mi hermanita. Azi seguía llorando y no esperé más para en un segundo colocarme en frente de él.

—Ah... pero…—lo tomé por la camisa.

—¡No empujes a mi hermanita!

Solo fue un golpe, y él cayó sobre el suelo a muchos centímetros de mí, y poco después empezó a llorar.

—Do… Dornan… —Los ojos de Naten me miraron sorprendidos —. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—¡Ma… mami!—lloró Edrian sobándose la cara.

—Oh, pero Edrian—dijo su mamá arrodillándose a su lado—. ¿Qué pasó, hijo?

—¡Dor… Dornan Briefs… él me gol… golpeó, mami!—dijo llorando.

—¡Dornan Christian Briefs Son!—me regañó mi papá detrás de mí.

—Papi…

—¿Por qué lo golpeaste, Dornan?

—Papá…

—Ah… señor Briefs…—dijo Naten a mi lado.

—No te lo estoy preguntando a ti, Naten. Dornan. Ve allí y pídele disculpas—señaló.

¿Qué?

¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?

—Dornan, ve allí, y pídele disculpas.

—Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado, Cleyn?—dijo el papá de Edrian yendo al mismo sitio.

—El hijo de los Briefs lo ha golpeado.

—¿Qué? Señor Briefs ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué permite ese tipo de conducta en su hijo?—le dijo ese hombre regordete mi papá.

—Lamento lo que sucedió, Señor Bleick.

—Debería vigilar mejor a su hijo, señor Briefs. Dicen que los niños son el espejo de su casa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señor Bleick—le dijo papi con la mirada fija en el hombre regordete—. Dornan—me llamó—. Pídele disculpas a…

—Edrian Bleick—completó el hombre gordo.

—A Edrian.

¿Pedirle perdón?

No, yo no lo haría, él lastimó a Azi y yo no tenía por qué.

—Dornan.

Bajé mi vista al suelo, y empuñé mis manos.

—Dornan.

—No lo haré, papá.

—Dor…

—No, papá.

—Se ve quién tiene las riendas. Sr. Briefs. Cleyn, nos vamos. Edrian, deja de llorar, hijo—ellos se fueron, y yo me quedé con mi papá.

—¡Naten!¡Hijo, ven a cenar!—lo llamó su mamá, y él nos dejó solos.

Mi papi tomó a Azi en sus brazos, y solo pude sentir su mirada sobre mí.

—Pap…

—Estás castigado, Dornan.

—¿Ah? Pero ¿Por qu…

—¡Trunks! ¡Dornan!—nos llamó mami, y mi papá le hizo el gesto que iríamos.

—He dicho castigado, Dornan.

—Pero… papá.

—Dornan, he dicho castigado, tienes prohibido salir de casa, ahora ve, siéntate, cena, y luego iremos a casa.

—Onininini—dijo Azi con sus manos hacia mí.

—Vamos con mami, Azi.

—¿Así que eso pasó?

—Sí, Pan—me miró mientras bajaba del auto.

—Oh, ya veo—dijo mami con Azi y Nader durmiendo en su brazos—. Iré a acostar a los niños, luego hablaremos de eso.

Subió las escaleras, con dirección a la habitación de mis hermanitos.

—Sabes por qué estarás castigado ¿Cierto?

—Sí.

—Sabes que podrías haberle causado un gran daño, Dornan, por ello, debiste haberle pedido perdón. Como no lo hiciste, es por eso que estarás castigado.

Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

—Dornan ¿Acaso no estás arrepentido?

—Hm. Nunca.

—Dornan…

—Edrian se lo merecía, papá.

—Dornan Briefs.

—No, papá, lo volvería a golpear porque él…

—¡Ve a tu habitación, Dornan Briefs. Estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso!

—Pero ¿Por qué estás alzando la voz, Trunks?—dijo mi mami desde las escaleras.

—Porque Dornan no reconoce su error.

—Mami…

—Dornan, ve a tu habitación—ordenó mi padre de nuevo.

— Haz lo que tu padre dice, Dornan—me dijo mi mami—.Ve a tu habitación.

Empuñé mis manos, y me dirigí a mi habitación sin decir nada.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Eso fue lo que pasó, papi.

—Dornan…

—Él golpeó a Azi. Yo, no permitiré que le peguen a mi hermana, papi.

—Lo sabía—dijo mi mami mientras me cargó en sus brazos—. Sabía que había una razón—dijo depositando un beso en mi cabeza. Me llevó hasta donde papi, y me sentó en su escritorio—. Como ambos hombres tienen que hablar, yo me retiro, iré a ver mis dos pequeños.

Poco después mi mami salió de la oficina de papi.

—Yo siento haberte juzgado, Dornan. Pero… me alegra que hayas defendido a Azi. Lo que hiciste, es lo que hace un hermano mayor.

—Papi.

—Dornan. Ese niño se lo tenía merecido, si es de hacerlo de nuevo, hazlo—me dijo guiñándome un ojo—. Pero eso sí, controla tu fuerza.

—¿En serio, papi?

—Sí, Dornan. Ahora, vamos a dormir. Esta noche te arroparé yo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Crees que hicimos bien, Trunks? Es decir, no me siento cómoda con esto.

—¿Por qué no, Pan?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Dejamos a los niños a cargo de tu madre y de Vegeta-San—le dije.

—Ella se ofreció, y yo aproveché.

—Sí, eso ya lo veo—le comenté.

Esta mañana, Bulma había llegado a casa por los niños. Trunks no me había dicho nada acerca de que este sábado ellos pasarían en casa de Bulma, por la razón de que el señor Briefs quería tener conmigo un día de soltería.

Así que aquí estábamos, en las Islas Maldivas, que el señor había reservado. A bordo de un yate color blanco.

Este país, según dijo Trunks, tenía más de mil islas, de las cuales pocas de ellas estaban ocupadas, así que por eso tendríamos total privacidad solo para nosotros, ya que el país solo admitía un número limitado de turistas para conservar su flora y su fauna.

Nada mejor que eso.

Pero estando aquí, me sentía culpable por no haber traído a mis niños conmigo. Aunque el señor había afirmado que ya vendríamos en otra ocasión, eso no quitaba el hecho de que yo hubiese querido que me hubiese notificado esta decisión desde antes, de ese modo, quizá, con mi capacidad de persuasión para el señor Briefs, habría logrado, con mucho éxito, el que los niños estuviesen aquí.

Disfrutando del cálido sol de mediodía, y del agua tan cristalina. El clima tropical y húmedo de este lugar es un paraíso para mi piel, y para el señor Briefs que está ya disfrutando del agua mientras yo estoy sentada en la popa del yate.

—Uff. Que delicia—exclama contento con la sonrisa en su cara—. Ya me hacía falta esto.

—Sí, ya lo veo—le dije mientras le aventaba agua con mis pies sumergidos en la exquisita agua.

—Oh, traviesa.

Su piel antes pálida y blanquecina, ahora estaba tostada por el sol, de exquisito bronceado y cabello resplandeciente color lila y todo mojado.

Con lo vengativo y competitivo que es, también me lanzó agua, la sensación de estremecimiento no tardó en aparecer, en especial porque yo estaba cubierta por el techo que cubría la popa, y solo el aire caliente me llegaba.

—Ven, nena. Nademos.

—Ah…solo será un momento.

—Vamos, deja los libros allí—dijo viéndome con el celular en la mano. Sabía de sobra que libros y archivos en versión digital era lo que más tenía yo en la memoria interna del celular—. ¿No soy yo mejor que un personaje un libro?—se rio.

—Ah… —contesté y tuve que morderme la mejilla para no reírme a todo pulmón.

Una ceja inquisidora tomó posesión en su frente, y una sonrisa ladina no tardó en aparecer.

—Me siento ofendido, Pan Briefs—dijo con una mala actuación—. Yo soy mil veces mejor que ese tal…

—¿Grey?—interrumpí—. Ah… no lo creo. C. G es…

—¡¿Qué?!—Sus azules ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras apoyó los brazos en el suelo de la popa—. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Hm. Al menos yo soy real.

—Bueno…—dejando el celular en la superficie de madera que cubría la popa me acerqué a él. Trunks recostó su cabeza en sus brazos, y clavó la vista en otra dirección—. ¿Sabes por qué él mejor que tú Trunks?

—No quiero oírlo. Ese tal Grey calienta bragas no es de mi incumbencia.

—Trunks…

—Y tú no eres Anastasia, porque si lo fueras ya estarías amarrada a la cabecera de la cama y te estaría follando sin compasión.

—¿Qué? ¿También lo leíste, Trunks? —me sorprendí en extremo.

—Hm.

—Trunks—inevitablemente me reí.

—Por casualidad—dijo entendiendo mi llamado y a manera de excusa—. Un día mi celular se quedó sin batería, así que, no había traído el cargador de la oficina, por ello tomé tu celular mientras tú estabas con los niños y Aby en la cocina.

—¿Y? —era oficial, con Trunks era para no aburrirse.

—Entonces leí el capítulo, y Hm. Él no se compara conmigo.

Me acerqué un poco más, y mis piernas colgaron a cada lado de sus brazos. Mis manos tomaron su rostro, y lo obligué a mirarme—. Por supuesto que C. G es un gilipollas, nadie se compara contigo—le besé en los labios—. ¿Eso es lo que quería oír?

—Ah… me sigo sintiendo ofendido—soltó con un puchero gracioso en su boca.

—Bueno…—acerqué mis labios a su oído y susurré—. Nadie es mejor en el sexo que tú.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Los premios son todos míos.

—Agh. Pero que eso no se te suba a la cabeza.

—No, solo pasará si se trata de tus piernas.

—¡Trunks! —Chillé, y en un movimiento me jaló hacia adelante, y terminé de cabeza en el mar—. Trunks Briefs. Estás muerto después de esto.

—Hm. Tú me gastaste primero la broma con el tal Grey. Solo me la estaba cobrando.

—Dijiste nadar ¿Cierto?

—Claro, mira allí. Está esa isla. El que llegue último cocina.

—Hm. Trunks ¿Tú? Pero si ni siquiera puedes hacer un omelette de huevo para empezar ¿Cómo piensas pagarme si yo gano?

—Hm. Siga, siga, siga con sus bromas señora Briefs. Y te prometo que ahora seré yo quien te tendrá en abstinencia de mí por todo un mes.

—¿Qué? No me hagas reír—acercándome peligrosamente le robé un fugaz beso—. Con que esas tenemos. Bueno—él estaba usando un lenguaje ahora casi inexistente en casa desde que los niños crecieron, pero ya que ellos no estaban aquí, yo también aprovecharía para pagarle con la misma moneda—. Te apuesto a que no puedes vivir sin hacérmelo.

—Hm. Eso es lo que tú crees.

—¿Lo negarás, Trunks?

—No, lo haré, pero para eso tengo otros métodos que vaya que funcionan.

—¿Eh?

—Digamos que en mi mente, aun nos faltan hacer muchas cosas.

—Trunks Briefs. Eres…

—¡El último que llega prepara la cena!—gritó ya nadando con toda la fuerza que le daban sus músculos.

—¡Tramposo!—le grité antes de lanzarme al mar y nadar como si mi vida dependiera de ese instante.

Tengo un solo objetivo en mente, tengo que ganarle a Trunks, y ver qué iremos a comer esta noche.

Para nadie es un secreto que Trunks no sabe cocinar, poco es decir que aterra la visión de Trunks en la cocina, porque es probable que la termine incendiando o si no es el peor escenario, la misma quedaría hecha un asco.

Por ello quiero verlo en problemas, él sugirió esta apuesta, pero yo tengo que ganarla, le coloqué más ímpetu a mis brazadas, la meta estaba a diez metros de mí, y Trunks a lo mucho estaba a un metro de distancia, tenía que recuperar esos metros que él por tramposo me quitó, pero Trunks, esta noche, te veré morir en la cocina.

—Agh ¿Tengo hambre? ¿Pero qué clase de restaurante cinco estrellas es este? No vendré de nuevo. Lo juro por mi apellido—le solté.

—Solo un momento—dijo Trunks desde la cocina que tenía el yate—. Solo un poco más.

—Pero mis tripas están bramando que quieren comer.

—No seas exagerada.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que propuso la apuesta, no es mi culpa que yo la haya ganado. Ahora tengo hambre, Trunks.

—Agh. Que molesta—dijo colocando un plato de algo indescriptible en frente de mí—Buen provecho.

—¿Pero qué es esto?—pregunté pinchándolo con el tenedor. No era para nada quisquillosa, jamás lo fui, en especial por quién es mi abuela, pero en verdad, esta masa informe y para nada apetitosa, provocaba todo menos que me lanzara a comerlo.

—¿Qué? Es tu comida.

—Trunks. Si me indigesto por esto—le señalé con el tenedor—. Tú serás el culpable—con los tenedores en mano, corte un trozo de aquello que ni idea tenía de qué era—. Antes de morir, dime ¿Qué es?

—Ay, que exagerada—Comentó rodando los ojos—. Es ceviche de concha prieta.

—¿Investigaste en internet si es seguro comerla?

—Pero claro que sí—dijo.

Con la determinación que me caracterizaba, tomé uno de esos pedazos de marisco que nadaba en un caldo de color negro con cebolla y tomates picados.

—Ah, espera. Antes me siento yo—dijo con otro de los platos en la mesa—. Veamos nena.

Sin esperarlo más, ambos comimos y solo fue necesario un segundo para salir corriendo a estribor para arrojar el contenido.

Lo sentimos madre naturaleza, pero mi boca no lo soportaba.

—Kami. Qué asco—dijo el "chef"

—Trunks. Le pusiste mucho limón, y no sé qué cosas más—Me enjuagué la boca y una sensación de estar masticando tierra me invadió. Escupí en un papel, y efectivamente era eso.

—Pero así estaba la receta.

—¿En serio? ¿Decía colócale veinte limones y no limpies a fondo la concha antes? —me burlé.

—Maldición. Dos horas perdidas—dijo apoyándose en la regala. Sus brazos bronceados tensos, y su cara en otra dirección.

Tiré el papel en un basurero, y coloqué una mano en su piel, también caliente por el sol.

—Ya, ya. No te enfades, mira, ya lo echaste a perder—le dije divertida enroscando mis brazos en su tenso cuello—.sí, lo sé. Es difícil darme la razón, pero que más se le va a hacer, no eres bueno en la cocina, no tanto como yo que soy una tauro, pero en fin…—le bromee pero él seguía un tanto serio por su fracaso.

—Vamos, Hombre. No es tan serio—le dije, pero él seguía con la cara en la dirección contraria—. Trunks. No te enojes—le dije en un puchero, pero no respondía— Bah. No es grave—comenté riéndome a todo pulmón por el respingo que emitió cuando yo le di una cachetada a una de sus nalgas enfundadas en la pantaloneta negra—. Por eso, ven, iremos al pueblo más cercano, debe haber algo qué comer—le dije alejándome de él y enfundándome en un vestido playero color piel y tomé mi bolsa—. Vamos, tengo hambre. Yo te invito.

—What is it?—le dije a la mujer del restaurante justo a orillas del mar.

—Ah, this is Gulha. This is fish fritters with onion and seasoned with lime.

—Delicious. Please, give me this. And… ¿Trunks? What do you want?—Mi hombre por el contrario estaba un tanto molesto por su previo fracaso en la cocina, no era para menos, para alguien tan perfeccionista como Trunks, eso era un golpe a su orgullo. En fin, era mi todopoderoso hombre de negocios Trunks Briefs, y tenía que saberlo todo.

—Just a moment—le dije a la mujer—. Trunks. It does not matter, love. No pasa nada, solo fue un almuerzo, vamos, no te lo tomes tan enserio.

Con la mirada en otra dirección, al menos él me regaló una media sonrisa.

—¿Quién sonríe para mí? ¿Quién?

—No soy Azi, Pan—dijo en un puchero.

—Entonces solo olvida el anterior incidente, no pasa nada. Escucha—le pedí que inclinara un poco la cabeza para poder acceder a su oído—. Prometo recompensártelo luego ¿De acuerdo?

—¿En serio?—comentó con una sonrisa perversa.

—Sí, pero antes, cambia esa cara, y comamos.

—Sí.

—Mrs. I come back—le dije—. Now give me this, and this, and this. ¿Trunks?

—Yes, I want to eat, this fish, and this, whatever it is.

—Estuvo delicioso ¿No?

—Sí, en especial el arroz frito.

—Kami, tú sin arroz frito te mueres—le dije, tomé su mano y caminamos por la orilla de la playa, parecíamos un par de enamorados, ya casi ocho años juntos, y cada día aprendía mucho más del que era mi esposo.

Nuestros dedos se enroscaron y solo recargué mi cabeza en su brazo, en esta situación no podía dejar de sentirme un minion, en verdad que Trunks me ganaba por dos cabezas, y como estaba descalza, nada me ayudaba a contrarrestar esa diferencia de altura.

El aire caliente terminó por despeinar mi triste e improvisada cola de caballo.

Paseamos por las calles, y terminamos comprando pescado frito que nos costó alrededor de un euro, nos metimos a la playa. Y me estaba sintiendo de nuevo culpable por no haber traído a los niños.

Los llamé, y mi dulce Azi me contestó con un balbuceo, mi dulce niña tenía dos años. Luego Nader en las mismas condiciones, pobres mis bebés, los dejé para pasar tiempo con el testarudo y orgulloso de su padre. Kami, el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado pronto y Dornan ya tenía siete años. Pronto los cumpliría. Estaba en la escuela, y para el orgullo de su padre y mío, era un excelente estudiante, siempre su nombre aparecía como primero en la lista de los mejores alumnos de su instituto.

Razón suficiente para que Trunks, orgulloso de los méritos de Dornan, y Bulma lo colmen de regalos por su desempeño escolar. Siempre que Dornan venía a casa con la hoja de sus reportes escolares, Trunks prácticamente arrancaba la hoja de sus manos y nada podía molestarlo ese día, cosa que creo, muchos de sus empleados agradecían.

Sí, señor. Los empleados sabían cuando era el día de entrega de calificaciones de Dornan, porque Trunks siempre iba con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ni qué decir cuando los profesores hablaban excelente de Dornan, el ego de Trunks subía a las nubes, según dijo, eso le recordaba a sus días de infancia, aunque no era muy aplicado.

Ajá. No era muy aplicado. Con la cantidad de diplomas y méritos estudiantiles que tenía en un cajón de su escritorio.

No era alguien que los enmarcaba porque le daba vergüenza, según dijo. Y además porque un título no podría jamás definir a una persona. Unos podrían ser los mejores ingenieros o médicos, pero bien podrían ser una mierda de personas, según en sus palabras, y es por eso que Trunks se alegraba de los reconocimientos que a Dornan le daban, porque casi siempre le decían que era una niño de armas tomar, muy empeñoso pero que siempre se preocupaba por sus compañeros.

Y esto, tanto a Trunks y a mí, nos alegraba en demasía.

Dornan es un buen hijo, y Kami, está creciendo demasiado rápido, al igual que Azi y Nader, que ahora ya tienen dos años. Bulma está más que contenta con ellos. Nader es la viva imagen de Dornan cuando era pequeño, y esos tres, por el amor de Kamisama, tienen un porcentaje mayor de sangre Briefs por la venas.

Nader es mi pequeño príncipe, de carácter serio, pero aun así, no hay nada que mis cosquillas no puedan hacer para quitarle el carácter heredado.

Azi es mi pequeña señorita hermosa que tiene el mundo en sus manos, y por mundo me refiero a, mi padre, mi abuelito Goku, mi abuelito Satan, a su padre Trunks e incluso a su abuelo Vegeta.

Él sigue creyendo que no lo he visto, pero sé que Azi es su mayor debilidad. Lo sé, por la forma en la cual suele llevársela a su cámara de entrenamientos para tan solo hacerla levitar y volar por el lugar. Además de la forma en la cual suele cargarla, según Bulma, así solía cargar a Bra cuando niña.

Llamé también a Dornan que me dijo que ya había hecho su tarea y ahora estaba teniendo un entrenamiento con su abuelo Vegeta y con su bisabuelo Goku en la cámara. Ese niño, otro de los motivos por los cuales sus abuelos lo amaban, ya que se ha destacado en los entrenamientos, pero aún me carcome la duda porque hasta ahora no me ha dicho que le ha dado Vegeta.

"¿Qué es eso, Dornan?"

"Es un regalo de abuelo Vegeta. Pero es un secreto, siento no decírtelo, mamá"

Vaya que ese pequeño hombrecito—como aún le decía—ya tenía una independencia de mí, pero nunca dejaría de ser mi bebé.

—Mujer—me dijo Trunks con el cejo fruncido—. ¿En qué piensas?—sonrió divertido—. Estabas como en otro planeta.

—Ah, en nada.

—Será hora de irnos a casa, vayamos por el yate—dijo viendo el ocaso en el horizonte.

—Sí.

Apenas llegamos al lugar donde dejamos el yate, me lancé en caída libre.

—¡Odiosa!—le escuché decirme.

—Bah. Ven Trunks. El agua está deliciosa—no esperó mucho para lanzar su camina en la popa del yate y lanzarse también en picada.

Ambos frotando en el mar solo comenzamos a jugar. La noche presenció el momento en el cual él ascendió el vestido de playa por mis brazos para dejarlo sobre mis ojos y besarme desaforadamente.

—¿Esto hace tu Grey?—preguntó con toda la diversión en su voz y sus manos en mi espalda.

—No lo sé.

—No, no lo hace porque yo soy mucho mejor que él.

—Ah, quítame de una vez el vestido—le dije—. Quiero verte.

—No, ya que quieres sexo salvaje, lo haremos a mi modo.

—Yo nunca dije que quería eso, Trunks.

—Ah, no ¿Me lo niegas en mi cara? Verás que yo sí puedo ser un calienta bragas.

—Trunks. Necesito tiempo.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo averiguaré si los niños ya se durmieron.

Él aceptó y después de una llamada a Bulma, quien me lo confirmó, me senté en la popa, con mis piernas en el agua de nueva cuenta mientras Trunks se acercaba nadando de una manera pausada y seductora.

—¿Estás sola?—preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Ah, podría decirse que sí ¿Qué hace nadando por aquí a esta hora, Señor? ¿Es usted un ladrón de altamar?

—Podría decirse—dijo inmiscuyendo en medio de mis piernas—. Sí, lo soy, y voy a robarla a usted, señorita.

—Oh, ya no soy señorita, soy señora, le informo caballero que tengo tres hijos.

—Ah, ya veo, pero eso no me importa—dijo acariciando mis piernas y besando mis muslos. La respiración apenas hizo eso se me aceleró—. ¿Estamos impacientes?

—Ah…—con una mano me obligó a acercarme a él un poco más, su cuerpo aun flotaba en el agua y solo sus brazos y su cabeza estaba en medio de mis piernas, de su cabello mojado caían las gotas de agua sobre mis muslos, y mezcladas con sus caricias, me estaban empezando a descontrolar. Continuó con el ascenso de sus dedos, hasta que lo sentí deslizar mis bragas por mis piernas, estimular mi clítoris con su lengua, y prácticamente tuve que acostarme por completo en la popa.

—Ah… Trun-ks…

Con la respiración acelerada trataba de aferrar mis dedos a su cabello para no venirme con todo lo que él provocaba en mí, su lengua marcaba círculos deliciosos que a mí me estaban matando y solo podía acercar – sin ninguna inhibición- su cabeza aún más a mi entrepierna y dejarlo hacer su magnífico trabajo.

—Ah… Trun-ks…

Sus manos ascendieron en la búsqueda de mis senos, sensibles y duros a su tacto, pero con la urgente necesidad de que él los poseyera como suyos, que me devorara sin parar.

Siguió con su felación a mi entrepierna, y yo terminé convulsionando en el piso del nuevo yate de Trunks.

Qué se le podía decir al nuevo juguete de un hombre. Este era su bebé, y ahora estaba convulsionando sobre el piso de madera flotante.

—Ah… Trunks…

Mis ojos apenas sí se abrieron y lo vi a él dándome una risa burlona desde su lugar en el mar.

—¿Viste que sí te hago falta?—me preguntó con uno de sus dedos rozando su labio inferior—. Exquisite, Mademoiselle. Ven para acá, que aún no he terminado contigo. Yo más que encantada me le uní al mar, lo besé y enrosqué mis dedos en su cuello y mis piernas en su cadera. Ya sin pantis, solo esperaba que me penetrara pero no lo hizo, solo me besó, mordió mis labios, mi cuello. Me arrancó el sujetador, ya que no pudo desatarlo, dejó el rastro de su saliva en mis turgentes senos.

—Hazlo, Trun-ks.

Prácticamente me tenía rogando por él mientras Trunks solo sonreía con su boca en mi cuello. Pero indómito ante mis súplicas, solo continuó con su recorrido despacio, besando, apretando cada parte de mi cuerpo que gritaba por su atención.

—Trun-sk… por favor.

Hacerlo al aire libre era demasiado excitante y ser los únicos en medio de ese sitio lo era aún más, no había nadie en miles de kilómetros a la redonda, solo la luz proveniente del yate era lo único que había, la noche con un poco de neblina en el ambiente opacaba la luz del satélite natural. Pero no me podía importar menos.

—Te lo haré—dijo y todo mi ser se estremeció, lista para la embestida solamente me enrosqué aún más a su cuerpo, pero noté que aún estaba con los pantaloncillos puestos.

—Ah… pero… Trunks…

—Sh.

Dijo antes de introducir dos de sus dedos en mi cavidad, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, mi espalda se arqueó y le dejé seguir con lo que hacía, de todas maneras, él era el experto.

—Por favor…

Le haría lamentar el hecho de estarme haciendo esto en otra ocasión, pero vaya que me estaba dando placer, él mismo se estaba conteniendo con tal de darme el mayor placer posible. Sus dedos arremetieron contra mí de una manera tan deliciosa que solo gemidos podía emitir.

—Por favor, Trunks.

Un poco más de esas embestidas, y fue suficiente para que Trunks me regalara un exquisito segundo orgasmo.

—¿Por favor qué, Pan?—preguntó aun con sus manos en mis glúteos.

—Yo… te… yo te necesito, Trunks.

—Hm.

Me soltó de su agarre, se sacó la pantaloneta y la lanzó a la popa, con su brazo me arrastró de nueva cuenta hasta él, gustosa enrosqué mis piernas en su cadera y pude sentir su erección creciente y deseosa en mi entrepierna.

—Ah… Kami… No sabes lo que te espera, mujer. No debiste burlarte de mí, Pan ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Eh?

—No… no lo sé, solo… solo tómame—dije en medio de susurros, lo deseaba demasiado para siquiera poder pensar con claridad.

—No es la palabra correcta.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora es mi turno de burlarme—dijo divertido.

—¿Entonces qué debo decir?—Inquirí con los dedos en su cuello.

—No lo sé, quizá...

—Ah, Señor Briefs. Solo, tírese a esta mujer, por favor—le dije y esa era la clave para que colocara su miembro en mi entrada, con paso lento, endemoniadamente pausado lo estaba introduciendo, logrando estremecerme de ese modo, lo deslizaba de una deliciosa manera por la cual ambos estábamos disfrutando.

Solos, en medio de la nada. Disfrutando de follar, pero no de una manera rápida y violenta, sino excitante, pausada y desquiciante.

—Ah… Pan…

Siseó en mi oído con su pesada voz, sentí un par de sus dedos invasores en mi trasero, colocados allí para mantenerme firme en mi posición.

Cuando al fin se introdujo completamente, aguardó allí, expectante de mi reacción.

—Oh… por favor, Trunks…

Mi pedido fue escuchado y él empezó su vaivén de embestidas y gemidos que me enloquecían y hacían erizar mi ardiente piel. Me pegó contra el borde de la popa, y me folló a su manera. Me apoyé a la popa con mis brazos a cada del mismo y solo le deje hacer lo que él quisiera conmigo.

Siempre le pertenecía, y el sexo con él era siempre excitante. Abrí los ojos y el agua del mar iba y venía a medida de sus embestidas celestiales.

Ambos no resistiríamos mucho más, y como el cuerpo de Trunks siempre encuentra formas para hablarme, él solo clavó sus dedos en mi espalda. Poco después ya habíamos colapsado. Y ahora solo podía apegarme a su pecho, aun con las piernas envueltas en su cadera, y su anatomía dentro de la mía, solo quería dormir.

—Fue un buen polvo—dijo en mi cabello—. Gracias nena.

—A ti—me reí.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Eh?

—No, de nada. Simplemente…—clavé mis ojos a los de él—. ¿Sabes? No puedes ser mejor que Christian Grey.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?—dijo sorprendido—.Hagámoslo de nuevo y te lo demostraré.

—Porque eres inalcanzable, y ningún gilipollas como dices puede superarte.

—Hm. Eso ya lo sabía—declaró orgulloso.

—¿Trunks?

—¿Qué?

—Te amo, cielo—tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos—. Te amo, Trunks.

—Nena, yo también te amo.


End file.
